All is Not Fair in Love and War
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: This is the story of Jim and Ariel's children, Hailey and Ayden and what they must go through to become what they were meant to be. They must learn that life, love and war aren't always fair. Rated M for later chapters and for very good reasons.
1. Introduction

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Background

Jim and Ariel have two grown children. Their son who is the oldest is named- Ayden Tristan Yeshua- meaning little fire who is salvation. He goes by his first name Ayden and is a Commander in his father's forces. His sister- Abirra Mahalia Orabella who's name means- strong and tender golden beauty. However she simply goes by the nick name Hailey, she has auburn hair with golden highlights, and big bright yet deep blue eyes like her mother. Ayden on the other hand has more reddish auburn hair but hazel eyes, just like his late grandmother, Queen Athena. Jim is now the Admiral of the armed forces. His brother in law- Riley is in charge of special forces.  
Triton is no longer the King of Atlantica- his son in law Finn is. However Triton is still a very high ranking member of the Royal Court and his words still weigh heavily and have a great amount of influence.  
Attina's health hasn't been the best since she gave birth to her youngest child Abigail who is now 4 years old. Attina still makes court appearances and fulfills most of her duties and obligations. Which there has been much to do lately since a vast majority of the royal offspring are now of age, there will be a grand royal ball commemorating the latest wave of eligible royals . Which considering the size of the extended royal family, some are more then anxious.  
The age of eligibility is 17, most however wait until they are a bit older to actively date.  
Ayden is currently 23 and single while Hailey has just turned 20.


	2. Tango and Save

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 1

Hailey's cousin Adrianna was really excited about the upcoming ball. She had been obsessing about what she would wear and how she wanted her hair for at least a month.

Adrianna had bright blonde hair and a red tail like her mother which only set off her very vivid emerald green eyes. She was considered by most, to be the prettiest out of all the grandchildren of Triton and she knew it. Hailey could care less, even though she was just as beautiful as her cousin, she had her mother's sense of independence and self sufficiency. Granted she never minded when she received praise of her beauty, what she really wanted was recognition for her intellect, she had inherited her fathers' voracity for knowledge and ingenuity, she was the brightest girl in her class.

Adrianna stopped Hailey in the hallway outside the main court. It was no secret that Hailey could care less for court appearances, to her- she wasn't really in line for any throne, so why should she waste her time in a room listening to politics that would never concern or affect her? So she usually tried to skip out on them.

"So have you decided what you are going to wear to the ball?" Adrianna asked.

"I don't know, nothing has arrested my interest I guess." Hailey answered.

"Well have you looked?"

"Kind of"

"Kind of...as in- 'no, not really'- right?" Adrianna guessed.

"Yeah..." Hailey admitted.

"Well considering it's not really your 'coming out' I wouldn't expect you to care even if the most gorgeous men are rumored to attend."

Hailey narrowed her gaze trying to figure out if it was worth biting onto the proverbial bait.

"How gorgeous are we talking?" Hailey asks.

"Have you ever heard the name 'Prince Israel'?"

"Yeah, he's the prince of...some nation on the other side of the world." Hailey answered dismissively.

"He's from Tezrah, Hailey, TEZRAH, from the Indian Ocean, one of the most exotic and beautiful oceans on the planet that happen to count the most exotic and beautiful people as it's inhabitants. But Prince Israel is 'rumored' to be so devastatingly handsome, that most girls swoon at the sight of him. I hear he is coming to the ball AND he's single."

"Ok...there are always going to be handsome single guys at balls, why are you focusing on him?"

"Because I hear his handsomeness has no equal, just like me, so I will tell you now, I call dibs." Adrianna proclaimed. Hailey laughed and shook her head. Adrianna always needed to have the best.

"Fine- he's all yours." Hailey replies, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"So what does the great Adrianna think an old hag like me should wear to the greatest ball ever?" Hailey asks, so much sarcasm in her tone that it's obscene.

Adrianna looked at her cousin swam back just a little distance to take her in. Adrianna put her hand to her chin as if figuring out a great mystery, then swam around her getting all the angles.

"Well considering your hair color, your tail color and your eye color- go gold."

"Don't you think that's a bit ostentatious? I don't think I can pull that off, I thought you were going to say red or green maybe, but gold? Like real gold? No way."

"You asked for my opinion and that's what I gave you."

"What about black?"

"Eww, we are not going to a funeral."

"What? Black can be cute."

"Good grief, you are a royal, you are allowed to be ostentatious, all the people going will be dressed to the nines and you want to fit in don't you?"

"Seriously Adrianna, do you know who you are talking to?"

"Oh that's right, you don't care do you?"

"Well I wouldn't say I don't care but I just don't obsess about it like you do."

"Do you think I'm obsessive? Is that what's being said about me?"

"Good grief- can anyone not say anything about you without you getting all riled up?"

"Look you may not care what people say about you, but I do, I'm a royal, I could be next in line for the throne, you never know, and it's based on popularity anyway, so if I can score some popularity points now all the better right?"

"Whatever Adrianna, so what's your little sister Bethany wearing?"

"Gold."

"Seriously?"

"Yes to match me." Hailey snickered but gained her composure.

"Laugh if you want but I want to look amazing and gold is in fashion right now." Adrianna added.

"Uh huh, well, where are you getting your outfit from?"

"Well all the shops don't have anything I like, so I talked to Sophie and she will be making me and Beth semi matching outfits, if you had said yes to gold I would have had her make 3 but now, no you don't get to match." Adrianna said with mock conceit.

"Well maybe if you could get something mostly black and a little bit gold, perhaps on the trim, that would be nice."

"Really? Seriously?"

"As long as it's not over the top, I want to look cute, not gaudy."

"You got it."

"Thanks, well I got to go take care of something so I will catch you later." Hailey swam off to see what her Dad was up to. She found him in the library.

"Hey Dad." Hailey called from the door way.

"Hey sweetie, what are you up to?" Jim replies with a smile, looking up from a pile of maps on a table.

"Oh nothing, skipping out on court again, and...I was talking to Adrianna and she wants me to wear a 'semi' matching outfit for the ball coming up."

"So? Are you?" Jim asked, his tone curios.

"I guess, I just don't get it, how can people use all of their focus on their looks and popularity. It just seems like a waste of energy, people's opinions change constantly and looks can fade eventually." Jim smirked at his daughters ramblings, her thoughts were no different from his own, and he couldn't be prouder of the fact that he had been a good enough father to instill into his children what's important, family- loyalty, honesty, and strength of character. He was also proud that his daughter was not like the rest, she wasn't caught up in looking cute and boys like all of her cousins were, instead she was mature and had a very good head on her shoulders.

"Well as long as you are comfortable and modest sweetheart." He replied, moving his attention back to the table over flowing with documents and maps.

"Thanks Dad, so what are you up to?" Hailey asks, picking up some of the things on the table and looking them over.

"Going over treaties."

"Nice, sounds exciting." Hailey couldn't help her slight sarcastic inflection.

"I know."

"So why are you going over them?"

"It appears some are missing."

"Missing?"

"There seems to be a territory dispute and I had thought there was a treaty signed by your Grandfather but I can't find it."

"Can I help you look?"

"Sure, it would have been signed about a hundred years ago or so by your Grandfather and the Sharkanians and the Glow Tribe."

"So what's it over? Those peoples don't even share a border."

"Actually they do, it would be Sharkania's lowest state- Tiger- it ends on a cliff, at the bottom of that cliff starts the Glow Tribe's territory, the dispute is the cliff face."

"Well, I guess you never stop learning huh?"

"Nope, you never do." Her father looked at her with a broad knowing smile. She returns the smile and helps her father search, she loved times like these, just spending time with her Dad, which to her was the most important man in her life- the second being her grandfather and third- her brother, even as annoying and rebellious as he may be.

After many hours, they couldn't find it.

"Dad, it's late, I'm hungry and it's almost time for dinner, let's try again tomorrow huh?"

"Ok Hailey, let's go, I'm sure dinner will be ready any minute anyway."

"I hope it's sea noodles, I've been craving those lately."

"They do taste good don't they?" He put his arm around his daughter's shoulders while she put her arm around her Dad's waist as they left the library.

They came to dinner, however because of the very large size of the family they had a few tables now. Parents sat with each other and then the girl grandchildren sat with each other while the boys sat at the other. The girl's table was ever changing; seats were swapped based on who liked each other on any given day, the boys' table- never changed. So many times Hailey would look at her parents and then at her brother just wishing just once she could hear a conversation that didn't center around boys, makeup, hair, clothes and gossip. The only consolation she had was her cousin Arianna, who didn't really care for that stuff either, she mostly cared about animals, sea horses in particular and weaponry. Well considering her father was Riley, who was in charge of the Special Forces, it kind of made sense. After dinner her family relaxed in their private quarters and talked about their day, their family life was warm and relaxed.

The days passed by all too quickly and the ball was eminent. Hailey was in her room adjusting the outfit Adrianna arranged for her, well the final product anyway, Adrianna couldn't decide how many ruffles she wanted, Hailey just went to Sophie and told her, 'NO RUFFLES on mine'. She looked at herself in the mirror, it was mostly black with gold details, the mid section however was sheer so her toned belly could still be seen which compared to her cousins' outfits was very modest.

She had done her hair herself, just simply let her bangs be themselves, which having her mother's bangs- that's really all they ever did. Then the top section of her hair was put up while the rest was down, she had made a black and gold flower like arrangement out of the extra material that was left over and put it next to her ear. And to the nagging of her cousins she actually put on makeup, which she was kind of proud of, so she took one more gaze at her self, and thought 'wow, I actually look hot, Adrianna better watch out, but then again, maybe the blinding colors and sparkles of my cousins will hide me or at least outshine me.' She could remember when her 'coming out' party was which she had to share with her cousins, she hated it, because she just felt like she was being judged and compared, but she wasn't going to let that happen tonight. She told herself she was going to stick to her Dad.

If any guy had the nerve to talk to her while she was next to her Dad, maybe they would be worth talking to, because well, her Dad was James Pleiades Hawkins the Admiral, who was intimidating- he was very strong and had a stare that would separate your flesh from your bones. Granted he was a bit of a papa bear to her but even her cousins were scared of him from time to time. He was a good deterrent, any guy that was up to no good stayed clear of him and she was hoping that if she was next to her Dad it would have the same effect. She heard her Dad say the magic line- 'Ok, let's go.' She finally came out of her room; her mother in a purple outfit similar to her own was waiting for her.

"You just look so beautiful dear."

"Thanks Mom, you too, how is Dad ever going to resist?" They smile mischievously at each other and turn a shade of red.

"Oh trust me darling- he won't." Then the two shared a laugh and looked at Ayden and Jim who are just looking a little confused not hearing the conversation but hearing the laughs they look at each other and Ayden asks

"Dad?"

"Son, just leave it alone, I'm sure if they wanted us to hear they would have said it louder."

"So are you ladies ready or what?" Jim asked

"Yes, we are ready dear." Ariel answered

"After you Dad." Hailey said.

They arrive at the ballroom in the palace to see that it was a packed house. And of course their presence is announced and Hailey put on a brave face, suddenly turning slightly shy. She immediately notices her cousins in the middle of the room taking in all the attention, she sees the group of guys in the back ogling the girls and then at various points she sees the older ones talking business.

'Another long, boring night for me, oh joy.' Hailey thought.

"Dad?" Hailey whispers in her father's ear.

"Yeah?" He whispers back.

"Are you sure I HAVE to be here?"

"Yes, for at least half an hour, we have to have some sort of resemblance of an appearance tonight, but after that, feel free to sneak off and go home." Jim replied, striking a deal with his daughter.

"Deal." Hailey agreed.

So to Hailey's surprise the evening was going really smoothly, she got to meet a lot of dignitaries, of course being next to her father she knew the who's who of court, despite her nearly constant absence and she was really good with names and faces so occasionally when her dad couldn't remember exactly which one was which she was there to help which brought her great satisfaction. Hailey started to relax and enjoy the ball when she felt eyes on the back of her head, she turned around and saw a group of guys hanging out by a wall and when she turned a few quickly turned away while a few held her gaze and smiled flirtatiously. But she knew that none of them had the guts to come up to her and actually say anything. Then she looked back over the crowd and caught someone else's gaze, all she could see was his eyes, he was almost 20 feet away from her and was on the other side of small crowd but she could tell he had dark chocolate eyes and jet black hair- that was kind of slicked back but wavy. She felt her heart skip a beat and make her temporarily forget her own name. She fell out of her trance when her father nudged her-

"You ok there Hailey?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine."

"I take you just saw the prince?"

"What prince?"

"The prince you were staring at."

"You saw that?" She replied, sheepishly, knowing she got caught.

"I'm your father- I see everything."

"So who's the prince? I didn't recognize him."

"He is Prince Ishmael from Tezrah."

"Ishmael? I thought it was going to be a Prince Israel here, or at least Adrianna was hoping he would be here."

"Prince Israel was supposed to be here but had something come up last minute and sent his big brother Prince Ishmael in his place- which all things considered was probably a very smart thing to do. I've met Prince Israel and he's a self centered hot head. Not the best things to be when you are trying to negotiate a trade deal. Now Prince Ishmael on the other hand is surprisingly level headed."

"Careful Dad- you almost lead me to believe you like the guy." Hailey mock warned.

"So is he here for the ball and the negotiations or just the negotiations?" Hailey asked, turning serious once again.

"When I talked to him earlier I understood he really only had wanted to come here for the negotiations, it was Finn and your grandfather who convinced him to come tonight. So why don't you go over and say 'Hi' the poor guy has been by himself on the sidelines most of the night anyway."

"I might have but apparently I wasn't the only one who saw him- look- Priscilla, Adrianna and their group of glittering, ruffled clownfish found him too." Hailey pointed out.

"Oh, poor guy. You know you could save him if you wanted to."

"By the looks of it- he doesn't need to be rescued, no wait- yeah maybe he might, poor guy looks a bit overwhelmed. But how does a person take prey away from piranhas?" Hailey metaphorically asked.

"Piranhas can be easily distracted, I'm sure after they realize he isn't who they think he is they will move on. Prince Ishmael isn't one for flattery and girls like your cousins live on that." Jim pointed out.

"True- you can pick your friends but not your family." Hailey countered, shaking her head at her over zealous- look at me- cousins.

"Just go over there and save the poor soul before they eat him alive. If you need an excuse- just say that your father needs to talk to him, that usually shuts them up."

"Do you really need to talk to him or are you just giving me and excuse?" Hailey asks.

"Actually I do need to ask him a valid question."

Hailey nodded and left her fathers side and made her approach seeking the best angle. She found a way in and at a moment when the girls were breathing in she touched his elbow she was prepared with a smile when he turned to look at her.

"Prince Ishmael?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry to pull you away but you are needed by the Admiral who is just over there. So if you will just follow me." Ishmael looked a bit relieved looking back at the girls who tried their best to look as doe eyed as possible and excused himself. Hailey made the mistake of looking back at the girls who had death looks waiting for her, she looked back and shrugged as if to way 'What? I had to' then takes him over to her Father. But on the way she tries to break the ice.

"I really am sorry to take you away."

"No, you are fine, Miss...?"

"Hailey, Hailey Hawkins"

"Wait; are you any relation to the Admiral?"

"Yes, father's often use their children as messengers." Hailey admits with a small smile.

"Ah, so Hailey is a nick name for you then? Because I thought you had a different name."

"Yes, I do, but it's horribly long and ridiculous, just call me Hailey like everyone else." Hailey managed to say before coming up to her father.

"Ah- Prince Ishmael, I do apologize for the interruption to your evening." Jim said as the prince approached.

"Please, Admiral, if anything I should thank you. Your daughter saved me from the mass of giggling girls." Prince Ishmael replied which earned a snicker from Hailey who tried to suppress it.

"They can be trying. So I was wondering how Atlantica was treating you, I understand it is a bit cooler here then your home waters."

"A bit is an understatement but it is not at all unpleasant." Prince Ishmael replied.

'A generic, well rounded answer...I guess.' Hailey thought to herself, she had a hard time actually listening to the conversation because the answers he was giving her father were very diplomatic and starting to bore her. When her ears picked up one of her favorite songs being played and she made her escape.

"If you will please excuse me." Hailey excused herself so she could go and dance, the song called to her and she shimmied her way to the center of the group so as not to be seen too much but still stay in the action. After a few songs a slow one came up, she tried to exit the dance floor but just as she got to the edge of it, someone had very gently taken her hand from beside her, she looked up and it was Prince Ishmael to her surprise. Her jaw nearly dropped on the floor but a grin then was plastered on her face as she tried to regain her composure.

"Would you please dance with me Miss Hailey?" He asked, doing his best to bury his nerves.

"Sure." Was all she could get out without falling on her own words. She watched as a smile of approval came over her fathers face as he too had joined the dance floor.

"So about that name- what would your full name be if Hailey is a nick name?"

"Why are you so interested?" Hailey asked, mildly amused that he was so persistent.

"Curious I guess. Most Princesses read off their names to show their pedigree, so for you to simply go by a nickname shows a humility and modesty that most others fail to possess." He smoothly said, trying his best to be charming.

"Well, technically speaking, I'm not just a Princess, I'm a Duchess, so there you go." She countered with a smirk, usurping his logic and complement with her own brand of humor. Ishmael looks at her, a bit flabbergasted before an amused smile came across his face, he was determined to get an answer now. So he does the unthinkable in Hailey's mind, he stopped dancing. He just stood there, holding her in a dancing position, in the middle of the dance floor. She looked at him in shock and tried to get them moving again but he held them still.

"No, we're not moving until you tell me your name. Your full and complete name." He said, his grin belying his actions. Hailey narrowed her eyes and his grin grew into a full blown victorious smile. She mildly struggled to get out of his grasp and he just held on tighter, but no where near the force it would take to actually hurt her.

"I'm waiting." He said, his smile breaking her will to resist him.

"Abirra... Mahalia... Orabella... Hawkins. See? Horribly long and ridiculous." Hailey replied, unable to fight him further.

"No- it's neither of those things, it actually has a nice ring to it. So I take it Mahalia and Orabella are middle names?" He asked, moving them seamlessly on the dance floor yet again, much to Hailey's relief. She eyed him, suddenly reminded of the tenacity and stubbornness her brother is so famous for.

"That would be correct. So can I ask you a question Prince Ishmael?" Hailey countered.

"Please, just call me Ishmael." He replied, not caring for titles.

"Ok...Since you mention being curious, I have a question of my own...Why did you ask me to dance? I am not the prettiest girl here, I'm not the best dancer, I'm not the crown princess, there are at least 75 to 100 other girls here- many of whom would gladly give their right arm to dance with the most handsome prince at the ball, you are spoiled for choice- so I would just like to know... why me?" She asked, putting him in the hot seat and enjoying the sudden- even if it was only slight- discomfort.

Ishmael blushed at the notion of her thinking he was the most handsome but had to give her respect for having the kind of spunk it took to ask that kind of question.

"So I'm the most handsome prince at the ball?" He asked, turning her words against her. She hadn't thought about her word choice carefully enough.

"In the way a particular monkfish can be the most handsome among other monkfish." She replied with her own smile of victory. He chuckled at the comparison.

"You are so charming." He said with a splash of sarcasm.

"Of course I am, so is that why you asked me to dance? Because I'm SO charming?" She asked.

"Well if you must know-" He started, trying to think of the right words, his tone taking on a more serious note.

"I would like to."

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because... you saved me earlier, I just thought I would ask you to dance to say thank you, that and it would keep the other girls at bay."

"Oh, well, you're welcome, anytime, I know they can be like piranhas sometimes, I do apologize."

"Why are you apologizing for them?"

"Because some of those girls are my cousins, and family can be a headache to deal with sometimes. So do you have any siblings?"

"I have a brother and two sisters."

"Older? Younger?"

"I have one older sister the rest are younger."

"Nice, I have one older brother- that's it."

"Is he here?" Prince Ishmael asks.

"Yeah he is over by that table just over there..." She said as she tried to point with the hand he was holding while they danced.

"He is the one the dark green tail with auburn hair, well more red but anyway he is talking to the mermaid with the pink tail." The Prince nodded and looked back to the ever increasing ravishing beauty in his arms he started to look at her a little more closely and began to appreciate the deepness of the blue in her eyes, as if he was looking into her soul. Her flawless complexion, and her deep auburn hair that every time they made a turn, would just graze his arm and it was super soft. Which only made him want to turn her more. Ishmael soon heard the beginning notes of the tango and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Tell me Hailey, do you like to tango?" Prince Ishmael asked, hopeful.

"I...am not that good at it." Hailey replied, a half truth, she loved the dance but could never find anyone she wanted to dance it with. But the looks she was getting from some of the other dancers were making her nervous.

"But you are a naturally gifted dancer, surely you know how." He tried to reason.

"Well if you want to get TECHNICAL, then I may know the dance but I am horribly out of practice." She replied truthfully, trying to weasel out of it. But he could read past it, he had a feeling she was downplaying herself and was just even more curious to see what she was capable of.

"So what can I possibly say or do to convince you to stay with me? On the dance floor that is." He asked, becoming more determined not to let her leave. Hailey was taken aback by the way he said it but recovered quickly enough.

"Say please." She replied, not coming up with anything better to say.

"Please Hailey, please continue to dance with me..." He stated more then asked. More softly then she had expected.

"Okay, fine, since you asked nicely." She replied, giving in.

With that the tango was getting into full swing. And the Prince started out soft and slow but still with the music. Hailey just looked into his eyes trying to find the trust needed to perform the dance correctly; she was not one who trusted people easily. She was also trying to gauge how much of her dancing ability she should exhibit. Then the Prince spun her and was gentle in spinning her back in which helped her put faith and trust in his abilities which helped her confidence. Then the music picked up some more, she thought she would try to surprise him by a smooth move here and there. So the Prince threw in a few of his own. Hailey surprised herself by anticipating his movements correctly and keeping up remarkably well. At the very end of the song it builds to a large climax they start to twist around each other really fast as if in an eye of a storm and at the end they simply bow and to their amazement they heard cheering.

Both of them had been so caught up in the moment they almost-rather kind of-forgot- that other people, well A LOT of people were watching, at the dramatic movements part of the song the other dancers had left the dance floor leaving everyone to watch the two try to out perform the other while working together remarkably well. It was actually really fun to watch for the observer. Jim and Ariel had left the dance floor before the others and were standing on the sidelines with their son who at one point asked his father-

"So who is this guy and why is he dancing with Hailey like THAT?"

"Prince Ishmael from Tezrah, here on a trade deal." Jim answered his son.

"And you're letting him dance with her like this because...?" Ayden inquired, confused as to the sudden laid back attitude his father was sporting.

"Because your sister is an adult like you and can dance with whom she wants." Jim replied, watching his daughter enjoy herself on the dance floor as if she didn't have a care in the world. Ayden looked at his dad like he had gone senile but didn't argue. Ayden knew when his father was holding something back but knew now was not the time or place to argue, but Ayden also knew that this wasn't over.

'Alright- who are you and what are your intentions...' Ayden thought to himself as he continued to watch his sister dance.


	3. Aftermath and Gifts

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 2

When Hailey stood up straight she was surprised to see that Prince Ishmael and herself were the only ones on the dance floor, everyone had crowded on the edges and were cheering, she found her family on the sidelines and anxiously looked at their reaction. What she found was her mom overflowing with happiness and pride, perhaps cheering the loudest, her brother's jaw had to be picked up from the floor and her father had a grin which she knew meant- he knew something she didn't which made her a bit uneasy.

She looked over at Ishmael who was already looking at her with a smile of gratitude, if not, a bit out of breath. She bowed again so as to dismiss herself from him and his face fell. He didn't want their time together to be over yet.  
But when he followed her line of sight, he understood why she felt the need to leave the dance floor. By the look on her brother's face- Ishmael felt perhaps he had crossed some imaginary line. But Ishmael honestly couldn't help himself. Hailey was not only gorgeous, but she didn't flaunt her beauty like all the other girls did at the ball. She had been modest and graceful, she looked as if she was a woman among girls. But when she smiled- his heart skipped a beat, he felt like he couldn't breathe. And he found his heart badgering his mind to come up with funny and witty things to say just so she would smile more.

He was after all, an unusual prince in the sense that he got bored with glittering girls who giggled at every word that came out of his mouth and had the perfect, well rehearsed answers to every question. Well bored was part of it, the girls in question also worried him in crowds of four or more. When Hailey mentioned the 'piranhas', she couldn't have known she was speaking his thoughts exactly. He had been so relieved to see Hailey come to his rescue, even if it had been asked for by her father.  
But when her eyes met his earlier on in the evening he could see that spark, that fire in her eyes that the other girls had lacked. For that brief moment, he felt time slow as his heart seemed to happily stop beating. He had hoped he could summon up the courage to say something to her before the night was over, since she was next to her father the Admiral, whom he had met before but suddenly seemed intimidated by him.

All Ishmael intended to do was talk to her when he stopped her at the edge of the dance floor but he couldn't fight the urge to dance with her, he was very pleasantly surprised at what a great dancer she had turned out to be, so when he heard the beginnings of the tango he had to take a gamble. And it paid off!

She danced with him as if she had done it a thousand times. She had the right balance of being a follower with showing him a thing or two, ok, more like a dozen. She was flexible and spirited which only matched him perfectly. Then he looked over at the Admiral and saw the same grin Hailey had seen and his common sense hit him like a ton of bricks.

He had told the Admiral earlier that he had no social agenda with his visit to Atlantica. But when he saw Hailey- that line of thinking soon was cast into oblivion. But he found himself, once again, surrounded by giggling girls asking if he could dance with them and he was forced to look through them to steal glances at Hailey who found herself surrounded by her family for a moment but a group of guys were closing in. Ishmael didn't want her to get away that easily. The feeling of electricity that ran thru his veins when Hailey was in his arms was now aching, waiting to be recharged.  
Meanwhile Hailey had bowed respectfully to excuse herself Ishmael and swam over to her family. Her mother gushed about her performance, but Hailey could see her brother was not impressed or pleased with her.

"What?" She asked him, her hand on her hip looking pointedly at her brother, daring him to say what was on his mind.

"Since when do you dance like THAT, with...ANYONE?" Ayden asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leveling her with a stare, the stare that is not unlike one he had seen on his fathers face when Ayden had misbehaved when he was younger.

"I don't think that's any of your business, I may be younger then you but I'm still an adult. I don't need your 'permission' to do anything and I especially don't have to explain myself to you either." She replied, crossing her arms as well.

"Settle down you two..." Jim said quietly, but seriously enough that they both backed off.

"Hailey- you danced very well, probably too well." Jim added.

"Thanks, I'm sure I will be hearing about it later..." Hailey replied, giving her brother a sideways glance and watching him nod adamantly.

"So what I'm dying to know, is why you agreed to dance with him in the first place, did you feel obligated to dance with him?" Ariel asked.  
"Partially, he is after all a traveling dignitary and I wouldn't want to offend him. But... I also was really honored by the fact that he asked me, ME, of all the girls in the room." Hailey replied, still a little shocked and surprised by it all.  
"Well you should be proud." Ariel cooed.  
At that moment Adrianna came from behind Hailey and asked if she could steal her away. Hailey's stomach dropped 'crap- I knew there would be a back lash for that.' Hailey inwardly groaned.  
"Yes Adrianna?" Hailey asked once her cousin had dragged her to a lonely corridor outside the dance hall.  
"What are you doing?" Adrianna asked in a clearly threatened tone.  
"Talking to you." Hailey deadpanned.  
"No, not right now, a few minutes ago- I thought you didn't care about guys, why would you keep the most gorgeous man in the room to yourself like that?"  
"Well first of all, he came to me, second- he is a prince from Tezrah, a traveling dignitary and I have an obligation as a Duchess to not offend a traveling dignitary of his stature. So GET OFF MY BACK! Neptune forbid a guy shows me attention over you. And lest we forget, you called dibs on Prince Israel, which is a childish notion but one that I have respected, that- is his brother Ishmael, which technically speaking, is fair game, so you have no right to be angry or jealous of me. So do us all a favor and get over yourself already, everyone else already has." With that Hailey swam away from her cousin just leaving her to steam.  
She swam back into the dance hall and got bombarded by the guys asking her to dance which made her a bit uncomfortable, she went from not being noticed to center of attention in a matter of minutes. But she looked at the sea of faces and saw Prince Ishmael looking anxious looking for her, when he found her he gave her a smile that would have melted anyone, it was that 'I am so happy I found you' mixed with relief. She smiled back almost having tunnel vision, only seeing him so when he came up to her all she could hear was his voice.  
"I was looking for you Hailey. Where did you go?" Ishmael asked, clearly concerned. She could have just fallen over right then and there.  
"You were? Really?...Uh...I..I..I was...um...talking to...people." She was smiling and blushing like love struck teenager and struggling to find the right words and tripping over her own speech because she honestly was having a hard time forming a coherent thought let alone a sentence,. 'Good grief why am I acting like this? This is so unlike me. Something must have happened in that dance...I mean, look at him, he is handsome and charming and... talking to me... wow- his eyes are such a deep, dark chocolate brown and his hair is thick and wavy and oh... he's smiling- such a bright white smile, heart- come on, keep beating for me. He has such a great complexion, and that deep tan skin that is so soft.' She swooned to herself.

And before she knew it she was dancing with him again, she felt she was free floating and weightless in his arms, he was holding her perfectly, he was gentle but still took the lead. As she looked at him she began to appreciate his toned muscles and physique...even more... But what she was starting to really appreciate was his voice- it was deep like her fathers but had so much inflection and emotion and range, it was music to her ears not to mention his accent was exotic and irresistible.  
"So does that sound good to you?" Ishmael asked.

'Crap! What did he say?! You were so busy ogling him you weren't paying attention to what he was saying!' She berated.  
"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that." She admitted.

She looked at him and saw him smile which made her smile then she caught herself- she was biting her lip and blushing...again.

So Prince Ishmael repeated himself-  
"I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow, I have meetings with the high council in the morning but if you weren't doing anything in the afternoon, perhaps we could go see…or do…something?"  
"What did you have in mind? Do you play sports?" She asked, in a hopeful tone, she was after all pretty athletic.  
"Like?" He asked, unsure what she would deem a 'sport'.  
"Polo? Fin ball? Archery? Well- scratch that, on second thought, I wouldn't want to be responsible for getting you hurt... Perhaps sightseeing? We are known for our extensive kelp forests."  
"So, do you ride?"  
"Are you talking like seahorses? Oh yeah." Hailey answered, a rather smug grin on her face.  
"Well I don't think we could get 'seriously' injured taking a ride through the kelp forests? Do you?" He was speaking her language.  
"Nah, I'm sure we'll be fine. So...Do you like a spirited sea horse or an easy rider? Or would you like something in-between?" Hailey asked.  
"Probably something in-between." Ishmael replied with a nod.  
"Do you have a preference on color?"  
"No, not really."  
"Saddle preference?"  
"Uh, well, back in Tezrah we have 2 kinds of saddles, a war saddle and just an everyday, lightweight one. Even though I personally prefer not to have one at all." Ishmael answered and was pleasantly surprised at the bright, beaming smile he received from her.  
"Well while I love bare-back myself- I don't know if they would let us out of the stables without saddles on the seahorses. However, if something were to happen to them...say, they were taken off and stashed..I don't see how that could be a problem." She replied, a glint of mischief in her eyes that Ishmael found incredibly alluring. 'She's funny, devious and pretty. Can it get any better? Nope.' Ishmael thought to himself before answering her.  
"That sounds great." They both were smiling brightly as they continued to small talk the rest of the evening. The rest of which, flew by until the final dance of the night. There wasn't a question of who would dance with whom.

So there was Ishmael dancing with Hailey. Which as the evening wore on, became a constant. So much so that some of the party goers were starting to bet money that they would continue to dance.  
"It's about time." Ariel whispered over to Jim while they sat at a table, taking in the scenery around them.  
"What?" Jim asked, looking over at his wife with a bit of confusion.  
"Look at our daughter Jim- she is finally getting to know someone. Oh I hope he asks her on a date. They just look so good together. Don't you think so?"  
"Yep, nice to see her happy again." Jim admitted.  
"I know, she's glowing, our little girl isn't a little girl anymore is she?"  
"Nope she's all grown up." Then the song ended and everyone clapped and began to disburse. But right before Prince Ishmael left Hailey's side he said-  
"Well, it's been an honor to dance with the most beautiful girl at the ball, thank you for dancing with a 'monkfish' like me." He said, as they left the dance floor and headed for the exit.

"No problem, likewise." Hailey replied, happy that he took what she had said so well.

"I am really looking forward to riding with you tomorrow, goodnight Hailey." He said in farewell. Then he bowed and kissed her hand.

'Oh...heaven help me before I swoon.' She thought to herself as she bowed back.

"Goodnight." She said simply, again unable to form a coherent thought beyond that.

She left with her family but before she left she looked over her shoulder to find he was watching her leave. She flashed him one last brilliant smile that sent him around the world and back.

That night Ariel stayed late into the night in Hailey's room talking about that night's events. Hailey talked about her impressions of Prince Ishmael and how he was just…something else. And Hailey told her mom about what Adrianna had said and how she handled it. Ariel grimaced and told her that she could have handled that a little bit better. Then Hailey told her mom about the plans she had the following day.  
"So it's a date?" Ariel asked excitedly.  
"Well I don't know, he didn't really say the word 'date'." Hailey responded.  
"Does it feel like a date?"  
"Again- I don't know, do you think it is? Perhaps he just wants to be friends and hide from the 'piranhas'"  
"No...no, that's not it... I can tell you this, when he smiled- you lit up- when you smiled- he lit up, there is something there honey, you have to see that, I swear to you there was electricity between you two." Ariel explained.  
"Do you really think so?" Hailey asked, hopeful.  
"Trust me, I know so, are you going to take a chaperone tomorrow?"  
"I don't think I will need one, tell you what- after tomorrow I should have a good idea whats going on, so after that if I need one I will keep one, Arianna would be a good choice." Hailey replied.  
"Sounds good to me, well, it's late and you need your sleep, I will see you in the morning ok?"  
"Ok. Goodnight Mom"  
"Goodnight Hailey, Love you."  
"Love you too, Goodnight." Hailey gave her mom a hug goodnight and after her mom left the room she took off the outfit and hung it up and got into some pajamas and off to sleep she went with a smile on her face.  
Her dreams of course were about Prince Ishmael. She dreamed about racing through the kelp forests and laying in a field of sea grass with Ishmael next her while they caught their breath in between laughing about some nonsense. She leaned up and rested on her elbows, watching the sea grass move and sway to the currents. She saw from her peripheral vision that Ishmael had done the same, the muscles in his arms and chest flexing with the movement. She watched as the sun rays danced on his skin in the water, making her blush so deeply she thought her cheeks were going to be permanently red. She blew out a shaky breath, somehow needing to look anywhere but where he was. She could feel him smirk and wondered if he was trying not to laugh at her, he just had to see what effect he had on her, he just had to.

He rolled over onto his side to look at her better, Hailey turned to him thinking he had something more to say. She looked at him expectantly while he looked like he was trying to find the right words. But instead of saying something he just leaned over and kissed her softly. Hailey didn't think twice before kissing him back, his fingertips igniting a fire within her soul as he traced random patterns on her skin while they trailed up her arm, her shoulder, her neck and jaw before settling in her hair, pulling her even closer to him. With her body flush against his she felt as if she had been placed into the midst of a steam vent. She moved her hand to the back of his head, running her fingers thru his thick, glorious hair on the back of his head as she held onto him. The kiss deepened and intensified to a frenzy. She pushed him over and pinned him to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, giving her free reign to do what she pleased. She abandoned his mouth in favor for his neck and jaw line. He put his hands on her hips and tried not to break or bruise them as his hands clamped down and pulled her even tighter to himself while he hissed and moaned in ecstasy. She licked and bit from the nape of his neck up to his jaw and he couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over, pinning her down while he loomed over her, a wicked grin on his face.

"My turn." Was all he said before kissing her mindless, his hands running her sides, igniting a fire in her soul that no amount of water could ever extinguish.  
Then the dream changed, she found herself in a very decorated, colorful, ornate room. She was on her side in bed and she could feel someone spooning her. She looked down to see that same deep tan skin on a toned, muscled arm. She rolls over and sees her Ishmael sleeping next to her, his hair was all messy from the activities from the night before but he looked so happy and peaceful. Then she looks down- and she's pregnant- like 8 months along kind of pregnant and she strokes her big belly with her left hand and sees her wedding ring- it's huge, it's beyond gorges. Then a little voice interrupts her thoughts.  
"Mommy? Are you up yet? Can I sleep with you for a while?" She sits up on her elbow and smiles at her son who is shyly poking his head around a giant clam door.  
"Of course sweetie- but you have to be quiet, Daddy's still sleeping." She replies in a whisper, before this adorable little boy who is probably only 3 comes swimming in and cuddles with her.  
"Mommy- the baby's moving." He whispers excitedly, putting his little hands on her big belly while his eyes light up. Hailey looks down and sees her belly move and moves her son's little hand to the movement so he can feel it better.  
"Yeah they are, so do you think Mommy will have a boy or a girl?" She whispers to her son.  
"I want you to have another boy Mommy, because sisters can be boring."  
"Sisters can be boring?" She enthusiastically asks while still trying to whisper. Then her little boy smiles at her and nuzzles her belly, then Hailey wakes up.  
"Wow, that was...ominous." She says to herself with goofy grin. She gets out of bed and gets dressed but her mind is still back in dreamland, trying to remember the details. Common sense tries to shake the dream off telling her that it's just a dream- it doesn't mean anything and chances are he will only be a friend to her, nothing more. Her heart begs to differ. She goes to breakfast and sits next to Arianna.  
"What's wrong with you?" Arianna asks, eying her suspiciously.  
"What? What do you mean?" Hailey replies, confused with the question.  
"You are like, really, really happy this morning, you HATE getting up in the morning, what is going on?"  
"I just had a good night's rest that's all."  
"Really? That's all? It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that a certain someone danced with you all night last night?" Ari pressed, a raised eyebrow in skepticism.  
"Well…perhaps, maybe." Hailey admitted, feeling her cheeks flush for the millionth time that morning.  
"Uh-huh, the next thing out of your mouth will probably be how you want to see that 'certain someone' again as soon as possible and asking me how you should do your hair and makeup." Ari teased.  
"No... actually it isn't, what I was going to say, or rather ask, was, how your night went last night and I was going to ask how you slept." Hailey replied before stuffing her face with pancakes.  
"Oh, well last night was interesting to say the least." Ari said in a sing-song tone.  
"Really? You think so?"  
"Oh yeah, I saw Prince Ishmael looking for you when Adrianna pulled you away for a moment, it was like watching a lost penguin looking for it's mate, it nearly warmed my heart. And I don't know what you told Adrianna but she's been fuming ever since, I am expecting a full blown hissy fit from her this morning when she comes for breakfast."  
"Well I should probably apologize."  
"Unfortunately, that sounds like a good idea, but what I want to know is what went down between you and her last night?"  
"She said I was being selfish keeping the most handsome guy at the ball all to myself and I told her she needed to get over herself."  
"Wow, good for you, but you know she's going to twist it and blow it up into something hideous right?"  
"Yeah, I know, I should tell her I'm sorry whenever she comes to breakfast to keep her from getting Atlantica into a civil war." Hailey managed to say before looking up at the door to see a very angry Adrianna in the door way.

"And speak of the devil" Hailey said under her breath before deciding the sooner she apologized, the less bloodshed would occur. Adrianna begrudgingly accepted the apology.  
After breakfast, Hailey is in the stables, grooming the seahorses and trying to pick out a suitable saddle for Ishmael when an attendant comes up to her with a note from him.  
"Hailey - please forgive me but negotiations are not progressing as I had hoped. I regret the fact that I won't be able to meet you this afternoon for our outing. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me I will be eternally grateful. Until we can meet again Hailey.

Sincerely- 'Monkfish' Ishmael."

Hailey smiled at the reference and nodded in acceptance of the news and folded the note neatly and thanked the attendant for the news, who then gave her a small gift. She opened it to find this gorgeous pendant necklace with sapphires that matched her eyes. She thanked the attendant and asked if he could relay her thanks and gratitude. After the attendant left she found herself sitting on a saddle on a rack on the wall studying her gift. No guy had ever given her jewelry before.  
'How did he know that this is my style? It has me written all over it, that means… he might really like me then. Well I guess I will need a chaperone if I see him again, if my own dreams are any indication of my intentions at least.' She put the necklace into her pocket that was on her riding shirt and told herself-

'Well, just because he isn't riding with me doesn't mean I can't ride.' So she put a racing saddle on her seahorse Kalakaua, who was mild mannered but really fast. She took him out of the barn and gently rode him away from the palace and took him to her favorite field that overlooked the palace and just bolted across the field seeing how fast she and the seahorse could go. She loved riding at full speed- she felt free and open as the water rushed around her. Then she guns it for the palace and rides around it at full speed before slowing down and just taking a gentle stroll thru the courtyard and letting the seahorse cool down, she got off and sat in the sea grass letting the seahorse eat in peace, she smiled to herself and took out the necklace and looked it over again. She wouldn't dare put it on however. The last thing she wanted was to flaunt a probably very expensive gift she just got from a guy she didn't really know, even though she felt like she had known him for forever, but that didn't really stop her subconscious in her dreams now did it?  
When Kalakaua had sufficiently cooled down she put him up in the stables and grabbed a quick bite to eat for lunch at her favorite sandwich spot- it wasn't fancy or anything but it had the best sandwiches and they let her eat in the kitchen away from the prying public eye- befriending the owners of a restaurant had it's perks. Then one of the waitresses, Christy, came in all excited.  
"Who's here?" Mama Hoss asked, her tone relaying that she had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say.  
"Those Marines again." Christy said all giddy.  
"What is so special about this bunch?" Mama Hoss asks, unimpressed.  
"Every bunch is special- they are Marines, the baddest of the bad in the best way possible." Christy swooned.  
"Seriously?" Hailey asks unable to resist the urge to get into the conversation. Christy tries to bow but Hailey stops her-  
"Christy, I have asked a hundred times, that when I come here- no bowing. So what sets these guys out from the rest?"  
"Well for starters, again- Marines- never forget that, second- this particular bunch is heavily muscled and gorgeous." Christy replied in a sing song tone, pointing them out.  
"Ok I have to see this." Hailey goes to the window where they push food thru and steals a peek- she sees two blonde guys with their backs to her and then she sees a few brunets and a redhead. One of the brunettes looks up and smiles at her, she panics and quickly ducks and giggles start pouring out of her and Christy. She hears that one say-  
"Dude they have a new girl here- oh man she's a cutie."  
"Really? Where?" She hears the others say and Christy and herself have to hold their mouths to keep from making noise. Mama Hoss just looks at them and shakes her head then motions for them to hide. Hailey gets out of sight and she hears a different voice ask.  
"Mama Hoss- you wouldn't by any chance have hired a new girl would you?" Hailey's heart starts to beat out of her chest.  
"Why no son, I haven't." Mama Hoss replies.  
"But who was that?"  
"Who was who? You should know better then to ask something like that- now how can I get your order out if you're talking up the best cook on the west side?"  
"Oh come on, I got to know who that girl is, my friend swears he saw a very pretty girl."  
"A woman has to have secrets son- didn't your girlfriend tell you that?" Mama Hoss quipped, getting irritated.  
"No Ma'am- but I'm sure if I had one she would- if you can remember a name that would be helpful."  
"Son- just get back to your table and mind your own business." Mama Hoss had a way with her customers- she would give them a hard time and would somehow endear herself to them at the same time. Hailey heard the same voice say to the rest-  
"Sorry, Mama Hoss isn't talking." Then the first guy says  
"But I swear I just saw one of the prettiest girls in my life behind that window- you believe me right?"  
"We believe you." She hears the rest of the group say with a bit of sarcasm.  
"Hailey I suggest you get going before those guys become a search party." Mama Hoss warned.  
"Thank you Mama Hoss for everything." Hailey hugs her and sneaks out the back and heads back to the palace.  
She went to her room to change into just her everyday clothes and put her new necklace in a small box in the top drawer of her nightstand. She comes out of her room and finds her brother lounging on the couch. Since it was his day off.  
"So where have you been all afternoon?" He asks, sitting up slightly.  
"Riding and Eating." Hailey replied, crashing on the couch with him.  
"With?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.  
"Myself, no one went with me, I rode Kalakaua in that big field to the north of the palace and let him cool off in the courtyard that is off of the stables then I ate at Mama Hoss'." Hailey replied, sounding a bit disappointed.  
"Why didn't you ask me to go? I would have ridden with you. And I love to eat at Mama Hoss'." Ayden asked.  
"Well...there's more to it then that...can I tell you something that you have to promise to keep to yourself?"  
"Of course, you're my sister." Ayden replies.

Hailey goes back into her room and takes the necklace out of its hiding place and comes out with it clutched in her hand and sits on the couch again, facing her brother.  
"You know how Prince Ishmael danced with me a lot last night?"  
"Oh yeah." Ayden replied, still not happy about it.  
"Well, he made plans with me today to go riding, so I wasn't actually supposed to go by myself. But then he sent an attendant with a note saying he couldn't make it and... this." She opens her hand so her brother could see the necklace. Ayden leans forward and carefully takes the necklace from her hand, turning it over and looking at it closely. At first Ayden didn't say anything, his expression was unreadable, his breathing was deep and deliberate. Hailey wondered if she just signed Ishmael's death warrant.  
"Do you like him?" Ayden finally asked, his tone dark and his stare unnerving as he hands it back. Hailey looks at the necklace again and back up to him, suddenly shy about her feelings.

"If you had asked me that last night, I would have said yes, now... I don't know. With him giving me something like THIS, so soon after after meeting me for the first time, makes me a bit concerned that he might have certain... expectations." Hailey replied, grimacing.

"Agreed, but I'm reneging my promise, you have to tell dad about this, cause if you don't, I will." Ayden said firmly.

"I was afraid of that." Hailey replied, her shoulders drooping in defeat. 


	4. Dinner and Dreams and Blood

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 3

Then her father came in the room. Hailey sat strait up at attention. Which immediately caught her father's attention.  
"Hailey? Are you ok?" Jim asked, stopping in his tracks and looking at his daughter carefully.  
"How are the negotiations going?" She asks trying to change the subject and sidestepping the question.  
"They are going ok, taking longer than I thought they would. But the better question is what is going on with you...? " Hailey looked at her brother for help and he answered his father for her.  
"Hailey had made plans to go riding with Prince Ishmael today, but he stood her up."  
"What?" Jim asked looking at his daughter to speak.  
"Well 'stood up' maybe isn't the right word, he sent an attendant to me with a message saying he wasn't going to make it..." She answered.

"AND?" Ayden pushed, urging her to tell everything.

"And he also sent this." Hailey said as she swam up to her father and opened her hand to show her father the necklace; he gently picked it up out of her palm and looked at it.  
"Wow, he sure knows your style doesn't he?" Jim replied with a small grin. NOT the response Hailey was expecting.  
"It would appear that way." She admitted.  
"Well I will tell you this, you are not going to be alone with him- that's for sure, it's clear what his intentions are at this point." Jim said seriously, handing the necklace back to her.  
"But the note didn't 'imply' anything like that." She retorted then clamped her mouth shut with her hand.

"Note?" Jim and Ayden asked in unison. Their eyebrows near their hairline. Jim held out his hand for her to hand it over and Hailey groaned as she went to her room and retrieved the note and brought it back to her father. Ayden nearly leaped from the couch to read the note over his father's shoulder.

"Monkfish?" Ayden asked, squinting his eyes at the note to make sure he read it properly. Hailey sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He...was using my words against me so I called him a monkfish. And I guess he has adopted it." Hailey explained. Jim snickered as he read the note over again.  
"So do you like him?" Jim asked, his serious tone returning.

Again Hailey looked at her brother for help but spoke up herself.  
"Well…that's the problem, I am really inclined to like him but it goes against my character, I usually am not that trusting of people I just met, AND he is a Prince of a land I don't know that well AND he is here on a political agenda AND I don't want to get caught up in that kind of crossfire. I don't know if he is a man of words or of actions. If he is a man of actions then I'm confused, but if he is a man of words then this note says he just wants to be friends, so I am just...confused. Does any of this make any sense?" Hailey asked, running her hand through her hair nervously.

Jim nodded at his daughter, taking in what she had to say before he spoke.  
"So what will you do now?" Jim asked.  
"What should I do now?" Hailey countered, her head starting to spin.  
"Sweetheart- part of being an adult is deciding what you are going to do in situations like this." Jim softly replied.  
"That's the thing, I don't know what to do, I feel like I'm having a mini freak out...I just want to think about it, for now, ok Dad? I'm just trying to get my head straight."  
"Ok, no pressure, but whatever you decide my words still stand, I really don't want you to be alone with him."  
"Understood." She replied with a nod.  
"Well I just wanted to come home and rest for a moment before the negotiations continued into round 2 so I'm going back to that, we should talk later." Jim told his daughter then looked at his son and said-  
"Ayden- keep an eye on her."  
"Will do Sir." Ayden replied. And Jim left his children and went back to negotiations.

"Alright, you and me are going to have a talk." Ayden said, ushering her to the couch. Part of being her big brother meant he was a protector, a confidant and friend, despite the occasional personality clash. He had seen her get caught up with the wrong guy before and saw the devastation it caused her emotionally and promised himself he would never let it happen to her again.

When Jim got back he called Prince Ishmael over for a private word.  
"So I wanted to give you an opportunity to tell me truthfully, what's going on between you and my daughter?" Jim looked him strait in the eye and was relieved that Ishmael returned his gaze but in a respectful way.  
"Admiral, I would like to assure you that my intentions toward your daughter are nothing but honorable." Ishmael answered.  
"So what of your plans with her this afternoon? And your gift when you couldn't make it?" Jim asked further.  
"I was expecting to have these negotiations to take less time today so I made plans to take a small ride through the kelp forests with her, I will not deny that I like your daughter, who is amazing; I see so many excellent qualities that I am sure you as a father have taken great care in instilling into her and I just would like to get to know her better. And another thing, I would also like to assure you that any political agenda I had in coming here to Atlantica has nothing to do with your daughter and I will do my best to keep her out of any crossfire that may occur, so with your permission I would like the opportunity to ask her if she would be interested in...dating me."  
"If she wants to or not, that's her decision and I will support her in what she decides but I do give my permission, thank you for asking for it. So- what of your gift?"  
"Well obviously I feel regret over the fact I had to disappoint her so I wanted to lessen that by trying to compensate for it, but will you tell me if she really liked it?"  
"You have an excellent taste in jewelry for her; it is something she would have picked out for herself- if she wore that much jewelry." Jim admitted.  
"Ah- I figured she wasn't really caught up in that sort of thing and that's one of the qualities I admire about her, but when I saw the necklace I couldn't resist. It just screamed her name." Ishmael explained.

"Well you did good." Jim replied with nod and then King Finn called everyone to their seats and negotiations proceeded. However Jim noticed that Ishmael's demeanor was now much more relaxed and focused, he seemed much more agreeable and willing to compromise. Which made things run very smoothly. After negotiations were done, Jim approached Ishmael again.  
"In light of today's events I would like to invite you to dine with my family this evening. To give you a chance to get to know Hailey a little better of course."  
"When should I come?" Ishmael asked, surprised at the offer.  
"At six would be a good time, dinner is at 6:30 and come to the private dining room that is off the main one."  
"I would be honored Sir." Ishmael replied.

'Yes!' Prince Ishmael cheered to himself.

Then he goes to his quarters and talks it over with his advisers that had made the trip with him but had not attended the ball and they advised him to not get entangled at all, even though he was not intended for anyone by his parents, now was a delicate and fragile time for diplomacy and the last thing the Prince needed to do was entangle himself here just in case negotiations were to go sour.  
"But wait until you meet her, she is unlike all the others, there is something irresistible about her." Ishmael explained.  
"Would your parents- the King and Queen be happy with your choice?" His oldest adviser asked.  
"They should be. That's what's interesting about her- it's not up to me- if she wants me she can have me, all I can do is present myself as an option." He replied.  
"But that is completely backward of what you were brought up with. She has too much power in the relationship already- before you even get to have one. She is not the one racing around the palace on the sea horse this afternoon-was she?" One of his other advisers said, much to Ishmael's displeasure.  
"Yes, that was her, she is an excellent rider and has a refreshing sense of independence and her way of doing things is a welcome change for me. And I am going to dine with her tonight." Ishmael countered.  
"We are urging you to reconsider, if you wish to dine with them tonight- fine, please, by all means. But don't get entangled, I understand you felt obligated to dance with the local princesses but when you focus on one- rumors are born, when you dine with that one in a private setting- rumors begin to fly and multiply. I can not stress enough the need for discretion, after things cool down and when treaties get signed that's when you can pursue her if you still want her and if she wants you, but please don't start anything now." His third adviser urged him.  
"I am taking this one day at a time. Like I said, it's in her hands. Now if you will excuse me I have a pressing appointment I need to keep." Prince Ishmael said as he left his quarters and made his way to the private dining hall. There he was greeted by the Admiral at the door he could see Hailey in the back round looking like she was going to throw up. She looked in every direction but his.

'Aww poor thing- she's nervous, I thought she would be happy to see me. Great, now I'm nervous.' He took his seat across from her, he noticed she wasn't wearing the necklace he had given her, but he understood why, and this seemed to be happening way too fast anyway. He tried to give her a reassuring smile when she finally did look his way but he could see the fear in her eyes and this hurt him deeper then he thought it would.

She was in a simple but elegant outfit that was in orange which only set off the blue of her eyes and tail even more, she sat there and it took a while for her to warm up to his presence, she kept looking at her brother and her father for reassurance. Her mother tried to keep a conversation going and finally Hailey summoned the courage to say something.  
"So do you miss home yet?" Hailey asked, trying to mask her nervousness.  
"My family more than anything. I have two sisters and a brother whom make life... interesting to say the least."  
"How so?" Hailey asked trying to break the ice further, her confidence building.  
"Well, I have one older sister- Princess Lilita, and then there is myself then I have a little brother Prince Israel then my baby sister- Princess Hadara, those two should have 'trouble' as their middle names."  
"Such beautiful names." Ariel commented. Hailey nodded, he had not told her their names the night before.  
"Thank you but I can assure you we are no different than any other family in the oceans, we have our moments of joy and annoyance." Prince Ishmael said while trying to half laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
Then dinner was served and Hailey could have thrown up right then and there, her nerves were still on high. But it was sea noodles, one of her favorites so she took a deep breath and tried to eat. Prince Ishmael was relieved it was sea noodles as well, it being one of his favorite dishes too, although a bit bland compared to the usual spice he was used to in his meals at home. He tried to change the subject and compliment the beauty of Atlantica and how it was so green because of the kelp forests and sea grass compared to just the coral and sands of his home. Which did put everyone at ease for the most part. Then Hailey began to relax and her tail floated up from beneath her chair and the fringe of her tail touched the fringe of his and that electricity was still there. Hailey wasn't expecting it and jerked her tail back and tucked it underneath her chair while trying not to look startled and show any sign of sudden movements. Which thankfully no one noticed except for Ishmael who couldn't help but grin. She looked down at her plate and tried to stuff a noodle in her mouth so she couldn't say anything. Ishmael looked next to him at Ayden and started a conversation.  
"So Ayden- I see you are in the military..." Ishmael gestured to Ayden's military arm band.

"Yup, are you?"Ayden asked, pleased that he wasn't being ignored.

"Yes, I'm the Commander of the fourth regiment, you?"

"I'm a Commander as well, second regiment." Ayden replied, impressed.

"Do you play any sports?" Ishmael asked.  
"Oh- the usual- polo, fin ball, archery- that sort of thing."  
"So you must be good at all of those things right?" Ishmael asked with a grin.  
"I won't brag but I'm not horrible. What do you like to do?" Ayden admitted with a shrug.  
"About the same things only we do more races and stick ball or beam ball however you like to say it here."  
"We say stick ball, in Sharkania its beam ball, but be careful because they are heavy hitters."  
"I will keep that in mind- thanks"

Hailey was so relieved to see both of them make an effort to find common ground and get along. Ishmael could see out of the corner of his eye that she actually, genuinely smiled, even if it was directed at her brother.  
"So what do you like to do Hailey? Are you in the military too?" Ishmael asked trying to get her to open up again.  
"I wish, but I like doing all the things Ayden said, especially archery." She replied, feeling her nerves calm themselves.  
"Yeah but you were the best archer in the class" Ayden added proudly.

Ishmael raised his eyebrows in surprise, usually girls shied away from activities like that and stuck to music, dancing and parties.  
"How good are you? Do you hit 10 out 10 targets all the time?" Ishmael asked, intrigued.

Hailey smirked and answered-  
"Usually, so what other things do you like to do? Do you play chess or cards or anything like that?"  
"I will admit I am not good at chess but I love to play cards." Ishmael answered. Hailey seemed pleased at his answer.  
"What games do you play? Do you care for Euchre?" She asked, hopeful.  
"That is one of my favorites, yes." He replied, feeling his grin grow into a smile.  
"Well perhaps after dinner we might do that in the game room." Jim added to the conversation which sparked a smile from his daughter and his wife.

After dinner they go to the game room where they meet King Finn's family. Ishmael got to meet the Crown Prince Alexander- Finn's son and Finn's daughter- Princess Natasha, both of whom were reserved but pleasant.

Hailey takes a seat at the card table and begins to shuffle the deck. Ayden takes a seat across from her- essentially being her partner whom she couldn't be more grateful for since her brother was an excellent card player and they had their nearly invisible cues. Prince Ishmael asks Ariel if she would play, Ariel admitted that she wasn't a good card player and that he should ask someone else. Prince Alexander offered to play with him against Hailey and her brother.  
"Although I will warn you, my cousins are not only very competitive, but also some of the best card players around, thank goodness gambling is not allowed because they would take everything." Alexander explained.  
"We will see about that." Ishmael smirked at Prince Alexander who returned that mischievous smirk. So they joined Hailey and her brother at the card table. After a few rounds however, Hailey and Ayden were just trashing Ishmael and Alexander whom had agreed to drop the titles.

Hailey was really enjoying herself and the guys of course were cutting up and laughter filled the area. Then the parents came around and watched the game. Each trying to give conflicting advice. It got to a point that the card players just handed their cards to a parent and let them play, Hailey was the first, and she gave her cards to her dad and swam over to the bar and got a drink and a snack and lounged on a couch, Ayden was the first to join her- sharing her snack. Then Alexander and his sister Natasha had taken a seat on the other couch then Ishmael joined Ayden and Hailey on the couch they were on. Making sure to give Hailey comfortable space as he sat next to her. And the five just began to talk and cut up some more. Then Hailey started getting really sleepy and leaned on her big brother's shoulder.  
"Do you want a pillow?" He asked.  
"No, I just got sleepy all of a sudden, I'll be fine" She said as she yawned which got everyone else to yawn and then she laughed at them for copying her.  
"No, seriously you need to get to bed Hailey, come on, I'll take you." Ayden said in the usual protective tone he had for his sister. She went to stand up, she nearly lost her balance, both Ishmael and her brother caught her.  
"Wow, that was embarrassing. I am such a dorkfish, I swear. Sorry guys, I guess it is time for me to hit the shell, goodnight everyone." She said with a sleepy smile.

Ishmael watched as she left the room with her brother and then looked back to Alexander and Natasha.  
"Good job." Natasha offered.  
"Excuse me?" Ishmael asked confused.  
"Ishmael- a blind guy could see that you like Hailey." Alexander replied.  
"Yeah, it's pretty apparent, even though you tried really hard to hide it." Natasha added.  
"But I don't think she likes me that much, or at least like that." Ishmael explained.  
"Did you ask her? Because you have to understand, Hailey is a different creature all together. I honestly think she likes you but I also think she feels the political pressure considering why you were here in the first place. I'm sure she is just waiting for that to get resolved before she does anything, she's smart like that." Natasha offered.  
"This is true" Alexander agreed with his sister.

About that time the grown ups had finished the game and came over, Ariel asked.  
"Where are Hailey and Ayden?"  
"Hailey was getting sleepy so Ayden put her to bed." Natasha answered her aunt.  
"Oh well that was nice of him." Ariel replied.  
"It is getting late, I think we should all head to bed, don't you think?" Jim asked, everyone nodded yes. Jim turned to Ishmael and offered his hand for a handshake which Ishmael gladly accepted.  
"Thank you for joining us for dinner and an entertaining evening." Jim said.  
"Thank you for inviting me." Ishmael replied.  
"Anytime you want to join us again just let me know, you were good company to have around."  
"Thank you Sir, that means a lot to me. Goodnight." He said as he bowed and shook hands with everyone and went to his private quarters where all his advisers had already gone to bed, that night he had a dream about Hailey again. And it was far from pure.  
His dream depicted Hailey and himself playing hide and seek among the coral and rocks of his home kingdom. Then he found her hiding behind a large rock.  
'Gotcha!' he would say and she would just laugh but would let him continue to hold her, then after they had had their laugh they looked deep into each others eyes and he kissed her with a deep passionate kiss that sent chills down his spine. He found himself pinning her to the large rock with his own body which only escalated their actions. He could taste her sweet tongue as it ran across his own and her soft hair seemed to envelop them both, then he moved his kisses to her neck, shoulders and chest and he could feel her fingertips dig into his back and his hair while she moaned his name which only heated his passions for her further.

He could hear her breathing become deep, eurythmic and almost labored. Then his hands took on the task of taking off her top which she gladly got out of as they fell into the sand and Ishmael positioned himself over his prize and continued his quest.

He felt his tail become tense as it wrapped around her tail and a sigh of anticipation escaped her lips, his scales receded which caused her scales to recede in the most sacred of places and his male member plunged into her, causing her to gasp and moan loudly. Hailey arched her back, squeezed her eyes shut and held his head to her chest. His mouth again found it's way to those wonderful little hot spots he imagined she would have on her neck and chest. Making sure to pay special attention to her ample bosom.

He was trying to control his movements so as to deliver the most amount of pleasure to her as he could and then came the feeling of release on her part which caused the same reaction in himself. His ears devoured the sound of his name as she cried it out when she hit her peak, holding onto him like he was her lifeline. He couldn't help but cry out her name as well when he hit his peak only moments after she did. He felt her whole body become tense then relaxed and his body followed suit. He just laid there on top of her, holding her, protecting her because she was his most precious possession, keeping her warm from the light currents around them and trying to catch his breath. He looked into her eyes and he saw the remnants of her desire but this overwhelming calm and happiness spread across her face. He kissed her softly before he moved to the side of her face and kissed her cheek while he could feel her trying to catch her own breath. He had never felt so happy and exhausted at the same time.  
Then his dream changed, he found himself back in his room at home, although his bed was quite a bit bigger and he was spooning her- his Hailey, she was still sleeping so he pretended like he was asleep, he felt her wake up and turn over to look at him then he heard a little boy's voice ask-  
"Mommy? Are you awake? Can I sleep with you?"

Then he heard her reply-  
"Of course sweetie, just be quiet, Daddy is still sleeping." She was trying to whisper then he felt what he imagined was his child come into her arms and then heard the small boy whisper-  
"Mommy the baby is moving." He could feel on the lower part of his arm that wrapped around her- her extended belly and something move just underneath her skin and he wanted to cry, he had the family he always wanted. Then he woke up and sat up in bed looking around but not finding anyone.  
"Wow, if that's not a sign I don't know what is." He said confidently to himself.

'That dream was…intense, I can't believe I could dream in that kind of detail. I just really hope she gives me a chance. Because I would really like that kind of dream to come true, I figured she would be a great mother.' He said to himself and smiled. That was his first dream that was like that with any girl and he was thrilled it was about Hailey. She had an electricity about her that was almost unreal and completely different than any other girl he had ever met. She was so amazing and he had only known her for 3 days. Then his common sense kicked in again. He had only known her for 3 days, and this was the third day. This was moving really fast, but his heart reminded him that perhaps this could be love at first sight. But she wasn't showing the usual signs he was expecting her to show, perhaps Natasha had been right about her cousin, maybe Hailey was trying to buy her time and didn't want to jump into this head first. If that was the case, she was wise beyond her years and well worth any wait he had to endure.  
He got up and got dressed but the images in his dream kept flashing before his eyes, which he didn't mind at all. He arrived at the negotiations early after breakfast. And was delighted to see Hailey waiting outside the entrance to the high council room. He quickly swam up to her with the brightest smile on his face.

"Good morning Hailey. Did you sleep well?" He asked, honestly interested in the answer.

"Good morning, I slept...just fine, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" She asked, gesturing to the door behind her. She looked anxious, this wasn't good.

"Of course." He followed her into the empty office and watched as she shut the door and turned to him, hesitation on her features which concerned him.

"What's up?" He asked, holding his breath.

"What are we?" Hailey asked, her arms over her chest, as if subconsciously shielding her heart from unwanted pain.

"Excuse me?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"Are we just friends? Or...are we...something more?" She asked, concern etched deeply into her face.

"I would LOVE to be something more then friends if that is ok with you." He replied adamantly watching as she instantly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god." She replied, swimming closer to him.

"Is that was this was for?" She asked, holding the necklace out from her hand.

"Yeah..." He admitted.

"Good." She replied, quickly putting it on.

"Now, this afternoon- you ARE having lunch with me after your meeting. Because WE have things we need to talk about." She told him, putting a hand on her hip for emphasis.

"Yes ma'am, whatever you want." He replied with a chuckle before admiring how much more beautiful that necklace looked when she was wearing it. She looked back at him thoughtfully and swam even closer to him, her face merely inches from his.

"Can I try something?" She asked in a low sultry tone that Ishmael didn't know she possessed, it sent a chill down his spine all the same. He just nodded and she quickly covered his lips with hers in a light kiss. He was shocked at first but his arms wrapped around her tightly while she raised her hands to hold his face. He kissed her back with more voracity then he intended but she fired back by opening her mouth to him which he quickly took advantage of. He was holding her so tight he was nearly crushing her but she loved the closeness. She pinned him to the closest wall and her tongue continued to battle his for supremacy before he broke away, abandoning her mouth in favor of her neck and earlobe. She bit her lip to try and stifle the moan that escaped her as she put his arms around his neck, holding him even closer. She felt herself start to loose control and pulled away before they got too carried away.

"Sorry..." He apologized, panting. Hailey shook her head and softly chuckled.

"No, DON'T be sorry, please, don't be sorry for that. I just...wanted to take this slow, well slower anyway. I wanted to test a theory is all " She explained with a smile and a deep blush.

"What theory?" He asked, loosening his grip on her so she had some space.

"Two theories, the first- that we definitely have chemistry and the second- that you would turn out to be a great kisser." She replied with a proud smile.

"Yeah, screw negotiations, I am never leaving your side." He said, more serious then anything.

"Now, now." She replied, wagging her finger at him.

"You know as well as I do that you can't do that, especially since you are so close to having it finalized." She added. He looked at her curiously again.

"I thought you didn't care about politics?" He asked.

"I do when it comes to people I care about." She replied surprisingly.

"Well aren't you full of surprises?" He said, with a loving smile.

"Oh you don't know the half of it. Come on- I'm sure the meeting is about to start and Ayden is probably looking for me, he took the day off to spend some 'brotherly' time with me today." She said, lacing her fingers in his and leaning in close again. He kissed her this time and reveled in how perfect this felt.

"Hailey? Are you in there?" Ayden asked as he knocked on the door.

"Damn it, he found me." Hailey said, irritated that she was interrupted.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." She called to the door before looking back to her boyfriend, pouting ever so adorably.

"I'll see you in a few hours, I promise." Ishmael said, giving her another quick kiss and ushering her toward the door. Hailey opened it to see Ayden on the other side looking less then impressed but Hailey could not care less, she smiled brightly and held two thumbs up. Ayden looked at Hailey and then at Ishmael behind her and narrowed his eyes.

"You weren't...?" Ayden started to ask before the disgusted look on Hailey's face told him he didn't need to finish asking that question.

"Eww, no! How could you even...consider that?" Hailey asked, punching him in the arm and mock gagging. Even though the thought of doing just what Ayden was implying made her blush and giggle like a little school girl.

"But you are...?" Ayden began to ask before Hailey pointed to the necklace around her throat and giving him a pointed stare.

"Okay." Ayden said, holding up his hands in surrender before offering his hand to Ishmael for a handshake, which Ishmael quickly took.

"Welcome to the crazy." Ayden said as they shook hands firmly.

Jim, Finn and Triton came around the corner and saw them hanging out in front of the doorway to the council room. Hailey turned to see them and said good morning, kissing her grandfather on the cheek first before giving him a hug.

"What's this?" Triton asked with a knowing smile and gesturing to the necklace around his throat.

"Oh, just the best gift ever from my boyfriend." Hailey answered, pointing to Ishmael.

All three older men raised their eyebrows before looking at each other.

"Is your father ok with that?" Triton asked. Hailey looked at her Dad who nodded yes.

"Well, ok then, congrats kiddo." Triton said before nodding to Ishmael who bowed respectfully.

"Well you guys have business you need to attend to so I will let you get to it. Bye Daddy." Hailey said as she went to him and kissed him on the cheek too. Hailey grabbed her brother by the arm and waived goodbye letting them get to their meeting.  
Later on in the morning almost to lunch time there was a knock at the door- it was an attendant from the royal hospital, when the attendant called for Admiral Hawkins- Jim's heart dropped out his chest.

'Oh no' Prince Ishmael said nearly out loud as Jim left the table and went over to the attendant.  
"What?!" Was all that came out of Jim as he nearly pushed the attendant over trying to get out of the room. Members of the council stared at each other in confusion; King Finn comes over and asks the attendant what is going on. Finn put his hand over his mouth so as not to yell himself. Ishmael's eyes are now fixed on the King. King Finn turns around and goes over to Triton and whispers in his ear and he nods gravely, tears already welling up in his eyes when Triton says-  
"No! I don't believe it!" Finn tries to gain his composure and announces that the negotiations will have to be put on hold until further notice at which point Finn and Triton race out of the room. Prince Ishmael catches up to the attendant and asks what is going on.  
"Grand Duchess Abirra Hawkins is fatally wounded; I doubt she has any more than an hour." The attendant tried to get out while trying to swim as fast as he could. Ishmael turned pale and nearly blacked out.  
"What?! How?!" He managed to ask.  
"I am not sure; she was brought into the emergency room by Rory and Alex from Sephira's Ladies." Ishmael nearly hit a wall trying to take a corner. How in the world did Sephira's Ladies find Hailey? But all he cared about was making sure Hailey didn't die. Ishmael followed the trail of bubbles left from Triton and Finn. When he arrived he saw the whole extended family gathered into a waiting room, everyone was crying. Alexander and Natasha saw him and met him near the doorway.  
"How is she?" Ishmael demanded to know, he was almost in tears, since he felt such a strong attachment to Hailey already. Alexander looks at Natasha and grimaces.  
"Not good, she is loosing a lot of blood, I am expecting any moment for them to tell us to say our goodbyes or at least to let us know she has passed." Alexander gravely said.  
"What happened?" Ishmael asked, refusing to accept the possibility of losing her.  
"Details are sketchy but the main point I keep hearing is humans did this to her." Alexander offers.  
"Which doesn't make sense since she doesn't really spend a lot of time in the shallows or near the surface, unless she got hooked on a fin or something." Natasha added, trying to reason. Then all of a sudden everyone went quiet and strained their ears for sound when they heard Hailey choke out a scream. It twisted and crushed Ishmael's heart to hear it.

Meanwhile in the room, Ariel was on one side of her daughter and Jim was on the other side trying to keep Hailey in the land of the living. Ayden was pacing at the foot of the bed, praying and cursing for her to make it. He had minor cuts and bruises but he told the nurses to leave him alone and focus on his sister. Alex and Rory are trying to help the nurses, while working their communicators trying to get a message out. Then Hailey screams again and passes out followed by Ariel screaming, one of the nurses checks for a pulse and finds it but it's really faint. Alex put a hand on Jim's shoulder gently and has him look at them. Alex, in a very solemn tone says the following.  
"Jim- I have an option that might keep her with us but it's risky." She offers.  
"What is it? Really, you can take my life if it means saving hers." He replies.  
"If only it were that simple. She is loosing more blood then her body can handle and the water is only thinning out her remaining blood, the only option we have for saving her life is if…we turn her into a human on Sephira's ship."  
"What?" Ariel asks, confused.  
"Look, blood is produced with the help of bone morrow and is cleaned by the liver, if we turn her human, her liver will automatically double in size and her bone marrow volume will double as well, but we would have to take her to the surface and onto the ship to do the procedure and she would have to remain with us until she heals and I don't know how long that will take." Alex explains.  
Ariel squeezes her daughter's hand. Jim looks at his daughter and back at Alex.  
"Do it, just save her- please." Jim begs.

With that Alex and Rory get on their communicators and scream orders into them and immediately everyone can hear booming noises like a cannon was fired underwater then they see half a dozen girls land on a patio outside the waiting room and they have a special bag with them to put Hailey into. The girls rush past everyone yelling codes at each other while Jim and Ariel try to wake Hailey up to say goodbye. But she wouldn't wake up. Ariel and Jim get ripped from their daughters' side and watch helplessly as their daughter is taken away. Ariel collapses on the floor with her husband and weeps.  
"Tell me she's ok! Tell me she is going to live Jim!" She cries out.

Jim was now crying and holding his wife as hard as he could without crushing her. Ayden collapsed on the floor next to them and weeps with them.

Ishmael also watches helplessly and is stunned to the point he can't move a muscle, all he can do is watch as Hailey, who got put into a bag is carried off to the surface so fast you would think she had gotten shot out of a cannon.

What had happened?


	5. Hailey Wakes Up Surprise!

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 4

Rory had stayed behind to try and offer her support. She sits next to Ayden and very gently puts her hand on his shoulder and very softly asks.  
"Ayden- this is not your fault, but I need to know- what happened?" Ayden was trying to regain his composure so he could talk strait. Rory looks up at the nurses and motions them to go out side, so it is just Jim, Ariel, Ayden and herself in the room. Rory reaches out and gently puts her fingers underneath Ayden's strong chin to bring his gaze up to hers.  
"Ayden- I am sure you are not to blame for any of this, it's ok, please, just tell me what happened." She pleads.  
"We were just swimming around. And she was racing me then a net separated us and she was taken to the surface and she was thrashing around and screaming. I couldn't reach her in time. I heard her screaming at who ever was on the boat to get away then I heard men screaming like they were in the worst kind of pain and then I hear her blood curdling scream again…and…and then blood comes pouring from the boat and she falls into the water in the midst of all the blood and she looked as if she got stabbed all over. Then…hundreds of sharks come out of nowhere, they are all around us, a great white comes from behind her and clips her hard enough that two large stab wounds become this…gaping…just…hole in her side and blood started to rush out of her. So I grab her and start diving and torpedoing my way home, that's when you and Alex showed up. Dad…I am so sorry…you told me to look after her and then…this happens."  
"Son- you didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault." Jim tries to comfort his son through his own tears.  
"It should have been me." Ayden wailed.  
"Don't think that! Your life is just as precious as hers. I love you so much, I am just so grateful you are here with us, that you are alive." Ariel tried to reassure her son she reached over and hugged him as tight as she could. Rory crawled over and sat in front Ariel and Jim.  
"I am so sorry we have to meet again under these circumstances, but you made the right choice, in trying to save her life. Here is my communicator, to recharge it- put it in the sun for a while. You will be able to talk to her when she wakes up."  
"Ok." Ariel nodded.  
Then the communicator starts buzzing and the same coded message was heard coming from it. Rory takes the communicator back and answers it then she looks at Jim and his family with a relieved smile.  
"She is alive- weak- incredibly weak, but fighting, fighting really hard actually, so far she is responding to the treatment." Rory says with tears of happiness and relief. They all breathe a sigh of relief and start to try to pull themselves together. Rory tries to get upright and tries to get the family upright as well.  
"Do you want me to break the news to the others while you gain your composure?" Rory asked, trying to regain her countenance. Ayden looked at her and nodded- he wasn't ready to face them yet. Ayden looks at his parents and they nod yes. Rory sends out a message on the communicator and hands it to them. She opens the door to see it crowded on the other side- everyone trying to look in. She has them back up and quickly shuts the door behind her, she takes a stand at a point where everyone can see her.  
"Everyone- if I can please have your attention." Everyone hushed. Rory continued-  
"I will not pretend that Hailey is not in a critically dangerous condition- it is starting to stabilize but she is by no means out of danger. In order to save her life- she has been moved to Sephira's ship for treatment and hopefully recovery which, at this time, we don't know how long that will be. I am leaving my communicator with Jim and Ariel so that in the event that either the unimaginable happens or she recovers- communication is possible."  
"So what happened?" Arianna boldly asked, biting her lip with tears threatening to fall. Hailey was the closest to her; she had been like a sister to her. But everyone watched Rory with intensity as Rory took a deep breath to answer such a heavy question.  
"She was accidentally caught in a fish net cast by humans, she was then pulled onto the boat, I am assuming there was an altercation based on injuries sustained by Hailey and the fact that there was a very large amount of blood that poured off the boat."

Everyone gulped when the heard the word 'blood' -many of the girls got queasy and had to hold their mouth shut with one hand and put the other hand to their stomach. Several couldn't manage to fight it and they fought to get out of the room before they were vomiting off the balcony. Prince Ishmael simply grew paler and paler, his mind trying take in what was being said- the images of his dream fading away into darkness- being replaced with other images he was sure would haunt him the rest of his life. His whole body became numb.  
"That is all we know right now, if Hailey gains consciousness and is able to speak- then hopefully we can hear what happened at the surface." Rory finishes.

Rory's ears perked up when she heard her communicator go off inside the room Jim and his family were, she excuses herself and knocks on the door and goes inside, she understands the codes being said and translates to Jim and his family-  
"Holy shit...Hailey almost didn't make it- she actually died for a short while- it took Sephira herself to save her- Sephira had to... 'impart' a portion of her own life and power to Hailey in order to save her life and bring her back to the world of the living." Rory conveyed.  
"How is that possible?" Ariel asked.  
"I don't know- there is only one other person in the world to have that done to them and live and that is Alexandria, her niece- that's why Alex's eyes look like they do- they swirl and dance- what you see is part of Sephira's life force or 'spirit' presenting itself. But Alex was close enough of a relative that no adverse affects were manifested- Alex has told me that Sephira had done this to one other person and they were saved for a while but…they suffered…in the end…they ended their own life- and the portion of spirit Sephira had given out returned to her and she became disturbed for a long time, it was horrible." Rory warned.  
"So will that happen to Hailey?" Ayden asks, fearful for his sister.  
"I don't know- Hailey has not presented any signs either way yet." Rory answers.  
Ariel looks at Jim with new founded fear and terror, Jim holds his wife even tighter. Ayden looks at Rory and asks.  
"So, my sister- will she be my sister or will she be some sort of…monster?"  
"Again, I don't know, it's still too early to tell." Rory then took the communicator and asked in code for an update on Hailey the response was good- she was stabilizing. Then she said in code- that she was officially giving her communicator to Jim and his family and to now communicate in their common language.

Then Alex's voice was heard she told Jim and Ariel herself that Hailey was pulling out of it but she wasn't out of danger yet. She would keep them updated as she could then she called out to Rory to investigate the scene of the crime. Rory said she would ASAP, Rory gave everyone a hug and said she would keep them updated. She left the room and told everyone to simply disburse and that if there was an update they would be notified. Prince Ishmael however went up to Rory and asked if he could be of assistance. Rory looked at him in disbelief.  
"I'm sorry- Um, who are you?"  
"Prince Ishmael"  
"From Tezrah?" Rory asked.  
"Yes" He affirmed.  
"Ishmael or Israel?" Rory clarified.  
"Ishmael" He said, now getting confused.  
"Oh... why are you here?" She replied, still confused.  
"Hailey is my girlfriend." He said, as if it was obvious. Rory's jaw dropped before changing to a sad smile.  
"I am so sorry. I hope she comes back to you." Rory cryptically answers before nodding respectfully and leaves.

She swam away and headed toward the scent of blood. She found a ship listing in the currants- sharks still circled it looking for flesh. She swims in between them and leaps from the water and lands on the boat, towards the back- the crew is gone- all that is left are pools of blood in the front of the boat and a green goo that seemed to be mixed in with the blood. She reaches down and gets a sample of the green goo trying very hard to make sure she didn't come into direct contact with it. Then a thud is heard behind her she looks behind her shoulder to see Kira-  
"What happened?" Rory asks  
"Sephira said that after she had given of herself to Hailey that she could see what had happened- Hailey was caught in the net and brought on board- the fisherman couldn't believe it and tried to approach her, probably with less then honorable intentions- it was the last thing they got to do- her spikes came out and she stabbed them all- only her venom is something completely different than any other mermaid- remember when we changed Jim and he accidentally unsheathed his spikes and Audrey took samples?" Kira replied, tip toeing around the pools of blood.  
"Yeah but she never told anyone what she found." Rory said, remembering the incident.  
"She discovered that Jim's spikes had a neurotoxin that would destroy flesh within minutes, like- within 15-20 minutes. Hailey has inherited this- however hers is much more aggressive." Kira shuddered.  
"How can a neurotoxin that destroys flesh in minutes be any more aggressive?" Rory asks.  
"Her toxin transformed flesh and bone to blood and water within seconds, like less then 5 seconds- these men dissolved completely- I am only assuming the green goo is her toxin left over." Kira answers, both now stepping far away from the substance.  
"Oh…my…god." Rory says, her eyes wide with horror.  
"I know- I don't even want to think about what this means for her. Poor thing."  
"But now she has Sephira's spirit in her- if she lives- AND has no adverse affects- she would be- unstoppable. If she didn't have a conscience she could sell herself to the highest bidder- do have any idea what kind of political pull she could have- speaking of which- guess who was there? Prince Ishmael." Rory says.  
"Don't you mean Prince Israel?" Kira corrected.  
"Nope- Israel couldn't make it- Ishmael came instead- he said he was her 'boyfriend' and by the looks of it, he is all ready in love with her, despite the short time line." Rory replied.  
"That's a surprise." Kira said, her eyebrows high.  
"Tell me about it."  
"Why couldn't Prince Israel make it?"  
"Ishmael wasn't forthcoming with any details. But I'm happy I saw him, hopefully that will keep Hailey from spiraling, you know, keep her grounded." Rory replied, starting to get creeped out by her surroundings.  
"So how is Ayden?" Kira asks.  
"He is blaming himself." Rory replied sadly.

"But he didn't do anything- he couldn't have prevented this."  
"I know, but big brothers often take responsibility for their little sisters."  
"Yeah, they do. So did you get a sample?" Kira asks, done with the scene.  
"Yes I did."  
"Good, well let's get out of here- all this blood and venom is creeping me out." Kira says giving the scene one last look before setting a bomb on the boat and arming it.

They climb back onto the shuttle that was hovering over the surface of the water, blow up the boat and head back to the mother ship to give their report and sample to Audrey. They find that Hailey is in a coma.  
Hailey remained in a coma for 3 weeks. Within that three weeks- things continued to progress in Atlantica, negotiations came to fruition and Ishmael was ordered back home, he practically had to be court marshaled. Ishmael and Ayden became extremely close friends and Ayden promised to send word on every piece of news on Hailey.

Prince Ishmael didn't know if she would ever wake up and if she would be the same person when she did. His dreams would haunt him however- pulling his heart strings until he felt he was going to be ripped apart. When he returned home his little sister Hadara wouldn't leave him alone- not in an annoying way, but she was concerned for him so she didn't leave his side. He wouldn't talk about anything that happened in Atlantica for a long time- finally one morning after another haunting dream from the night before, he woke up weeping- his sister finally pulled the story out of him.  
"Wow- that explains a lot. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hadara asked, troubled that he would keep something like this to himself.  
"It hurt too much Hadara." He replied, shuddering, willing the thoughts to leave him.  
"But she's still alive right?" Hadara asked.  
"She is in a coma." Ishmael lamented.  
"Maybe she will wake up- you don't know, nothing is set in stone- and you said yourself that her family likes you- you obviously have feelings for her- all I'm saying is don't give up hope- not yet." She hugged her brother and tried to make him smile.  
"Well it's a new day- let's see what's in store for us today. Maybe Ayden will send word that she has woken up and will be coming home." Princess Hadara said- she was the kind of girl who was very optimistic, a glass half full kind of person. Which was sorely needed by her brother right now.  
Back in Atlantica Ariel is taking a nap while clutching the communicator, waiting for it to go off, but when it does she jerks and spazes to answer it.  
"Yes- this is Ariel."  
"Mom?" a faint voice on the other end asks- Ariel starts to cry- but is thrilled she recognizes her voice.  
"Hailey? Is that you sweetheart?" Ariel says trying to hold back the flurry of emotions of happiness and joy bringing tears to her eyes.  
"Yeah, it's me. Mom- it's so good to hear your voice." Hailey says, her voice strained and rough. Ayden comes home and freezes at the sound of his sister's voice.  
"I can't tell you how wonderful it is to hear yours." Ariel replies, her tears pouring out of her.  
"Is Ayden there?" Hailey asks, her voice cracking. Ayden rushes and nearly breaks the poor communicator.  
"Hailey- I'm here, are you ok?" Ayden asks in a rush.  
"I…will be ok, but I am worried about you- did you get hurt?" Hailey asks, concern clear in her tone.  
"Nah, a few scratches, I'm fine, but it doesn't matter as long as you are ok, how do you feel?" He asks, trying to read her voice.  
"I feel…weird…is the only word that comes to mind." Hailey says, hesitant.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm…different."  
"Different how?"  
"Well, sometimes it seems like I have more scars then scales. It hurts to move and I feel so dried out, it sucks." Hailey whines, sounding like her old self. Ayden couldn't help but smile despite his empathy.

"Audrey tells me I still need to heal, where is Dad by the way? I really want to talk to him." Hailey adds. Ayden looks at Ariel and hands the communicator to her.  
"He's coming sweetheart, hold on." Ayden torpedoes to get him from his office.  
"Dad! Hailey is on the communicator and wants to talk to you! Right now! Let's Go!" Ayden yells from the door way, swimming so fast, he has to grab the door frame to keep from flying past, they both torpedo home. Jim bursts thru the door and Ariel hands Jim the communicator.  
"Hailey? Baby girl? Are you there?" Jim asks, quietly praying he made it in time.  
"Dad?" Hailey squeaks, her emotion making her throat tight.  
"Hailey? Are you ok? What's going on?" Jim asks  
"Dad-oh- how I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too sweetheart, how do you feel?"  
"Different." Hailey replies, not thinking of a better term.  
"Different?"  
"Well I am- different- mentally, emotionally- especially physically."  
"How so?"  
"Well- I don't have a tail...except when I want one for some odd reason..."  
"I know." Jim replied.  
"You knew?"  
"Sweetheart- when you feel better and come home, I will explain. So what do you think of your legs?"  
"The legs are ok- it's the wings that freak me out Dad." Jim dropped the communicator and everyone froze and shook their heads in disbelief.  
"What did you say? I don't think I caught that last part." Jim said, running his hand through his graying hair before pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"I said-The legs are fine- it's the wings that are weird. Oh Rory wants to talk to you." Hailey says sounding a bit confused.  
"Jim?" Rory asks.  
"Rory? Is there something that you need to tell me?" Jim asks pointedly.  
"Yes- Remember our conversation about presentation?" Rory asked nervously.  
"Yes"  
"Well surprise!" Rory replied, with a very nervous chuckle.  
"Is this the only presentation?" Jim asks.  
"No... but you will see soon enough- may I speak Montresson with you Jim?" Jim looked at the communicator- the dust trying to shake itself from his memory. Rory asks in Montresson if he understands what she is saying and Jim's brain kicks into overdrive and it comes back to him so he responds.  
"Yes Rory I understand you- so what's really going on?"  
"I didn't want to alarm anyone who may be listening. Your daughter is going to live- she is now out of danger from the attack. However she is presenting Sephira's spirit in ways no one expected- to put it simply- she is what she wants to be- while she was sleeping she started to struggle because she was having a nightmare- she sprouted wings that on the edges of some of the feathers were razor blades that cut the restraints like paper. Her skin got so hot she melted the chair- and the chair was made out of titanium." Jim's jaw drops.

Rory goes on-  
"That's not even the half of it. Her eyes now change color and reflect her mood- so far black is depressed- red is angry- and blue is happy."  
"What are they now?" Jim asks, curious.  
"Blue- she hears your voice and it's calming her. But one more thing- remember years ago when we gave you that treatment?" Rory asks, now nervous of the information she's about to pass on.  
"How can I forget? I really still can't thank you enough."  
"Well, remember when Hayden and Samantha were playing too rough with you and you deployed your spikes?"  
"Yeah..." Jim says, still not following.  
"And Audrey took a sample?" Rory said more then asked, praying he would catch on.  
"Yeah, but I never heard anything."  
"That's because she didn't want to you to worry."  
"Well I'm worried now." Jim answers.  
"Because of your ancestry and genetics, when we gave you that treatment it caused you to have neurotoxin venom in your spikes that breaks down flesh, Hailey has inherited that from you, only hers is much, much stronger- her venom turned her attacker's flesh and bone into blood and water within seconds- like less than 5 seconds. From the tests we have performed, we are almost certain Ayden's venom is the same. However Hailey is becoming…for lack of a better word- a super humanoid, but so far she seems to have some control which is a saving grace- but I can not stress to you enough how delicate this situation is- her 'special qualities' have to remain a secret- if the common people knew about this, let alone other nations- I see it running two ways- everyone wants to be your friend or everyone gets threatened and war breaks out. You have to make sure she doesn't loose control, because, if she wants to, she will bring the entire world to it's knees. But there is just one more thing- where is Prince Ishmael?"  
"Back in Tezrah why?"  
"Ok, that's probably a good thing."  
"Why?"  
"Hailey's appearance and personality are markedly changed, it's going to be hard for her to try and return to her life, she will most likely be restless or perhaps, even depressed, you just have to keep an eye on her." Rory cautions.

"Understood, how much longer until she can return home?" Jim asks.  
"At least a few weeks- she needs time to heal completely and hopefully learn control if you catch my drift. Hailey actually is looking sleepy so you should say sweet dreams to her ok?" So Jim hands over the communicator to Ariel and tells her that Hailey needs to go to sleep. Which they do then Ariel asks-  
"Jim- what is going on with Hailey? And why were you speaking in that weird language?"

Jim inhales sharply and hesitates, deciding what best words to use.  
"Rory and I spoke that way so she wouldn't scare you and Ayden." He replies.  
"So what's wrong with Hailey?" Ayden asks.  
"Wings are the least of Hailey's worries- remember when you told us you saw a large amount of blood in the water?" Jim asks his son.  
"Yeah." Ayden answers, already not liking the direction this conversation is headed.  
"That blood was from the humans- she panicked and she stabbed them with her spikes…" Trying to swallow down the lump in his throat before he continued.  
"So I thought mer-venom only affected water dwelling creatures- that it didn't really do much to humans." Ayden stated.  
"That's what I thought too but it seems you and her are different, or at least your venom is- Rory tells me it's a neurotoxin- which means it attacks the flesh- her venom turned whole humans into blood and water within seconds." Ayden and Ariel looked at each other with fear and shock on their faces.  
"Oh…my…" Ayden starts but can't finish his sentence.  
"So…our children are…" Ariel tries to say but can't stomach the words.  
"Still our children. They just have to be careful. But venom isn't the half of it- Rory told me that Hailey can change her appearance based on her mood and emotional state." Jim added, still not wanting to believe it.  
"Like how?" Ayden asks.  
"Her eyes can change color- black means depressed, red means anger and blue is happiness so when she comes back we just have to keep an eye on her." Jim said, trying to logistically figure out how to keep her safe at all time.  
"When will she come back?" Ariel asks  
"Not for at least a few more weeks- she still has some healing to do and some control to learn." Jim answers.

"She needs to learn how to control her eye color?" Ariel asks, confused.

"There's a bit more to it then that." Jim admitted, not wanting to go into the details.  
"So what are we going to tell everyone?" Ariel asks.  
"Nothing- if Hailey can keep this hidden and to herself- all the better. I want to keep her safe and out of danger."

"What kind of danger do you think she would be in?" Ayden asked.

"It's hard to say." Jim replied.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ayden asked, knowing full well that Hailey was not the kind of girl to be cooped up.

"I haven't figured that out yet..." Jim replied. But he had to figure it out one way or another. 


	6. Hailey Comes Back

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 5

After about 3 months of being in the care of Sephira and her crew Hailey had one last test to see if she was ready to go back home and back into her world.

Hailey had made friends with many of the girls. Hailey had learned the art of controlling her feelings and emotions which in turn controlled her body. She could do a few things when in human form. But her talents were much better and varied in water. But when she flew- oh- her wings were huge- her feathers were long and slender yet were silent in flight- however they changed color with her mood or whenever her mind told them to, they also acted like shields when not neatly tucked away or in use.

Can you imagine that kind of power? To sprout wings if you want to fly away- to run or walk in places people can only see but never reach- to swim the depths in darkness but see clear as day as if just underneath the surface. This would be because when she is in complete darkness her eyes can change what spectrums of light she can see, also if she has someone with her- she can emit light enough around her to see in normal spectrum.

She could disappear from view completely, she was especially good at this. She learned tactics and completed training that usually only the elite of Special Forces and spies would learn along with the usual martial arts and weapons training, among other things.

One night early on Hailey had a dream- she had what looked like a gun- she was a sniper and she killed an enemy sniper who was hunting her- however his weapon was far less advanced than hers. Clearly she was at the advantage. After her kill she looks down at her weapon- it had many notches indicating many kills. However the design was something she had never seen before but yet strangely familiar. She felt the texture of it- it was smooth- warm even, metallic in looks but not made of pure metal perhaps an alloy or plastic type material- it was light and easy to take down, yet had components that indicated she could interchange components and have exactly what she needs when she needs it. She takes the scope off of it and realizes that it is very powerful yet versatile. She puts her weapon in her bag she sees the tricks of the trade, they are well used but have been very well taken care of. She packs up and heads out then her dream fades out and she wakes up. She is inspired and determined to make the weapon of her dreams- she was informed of her father's technological capabilities and thought it would be a great project for them.

With passing her tests with flying colors, she is working on the blueprints for the weapon. She had a moment of pause however- if she actually builds it- will she share her design? Allow it to be mass produced for the entire armed forces? It would give Atlantica a cutting edge and advancement on the battle field. What if the design is stolen and used against her? She would have to consider these risks carefully.

So the day finally came when she would return to her family. She wanted it to be private however- so she made arrangements to come in the dead of night. Her family stayed up for her. She sneaked in under the radar of the palace guards. Using her learned skills to the full. She made her way to her families private quarters- she was wearing a special cloak she had made while on board. She softly taps on the door and her father opens it, she rushes into his arms savoring the big bear hug from her father, tears come to both of their eyes.  
"Dad I missed you so much." She cries into his shoulder, up until this point she had been doing so good and keeping control of her emotions but something about being with her dad made her feel like a little girl again.  
"I missed you to Hailey." Jim just held his daughter in his arms never wanting to let her go.  
"Dad? Can you please loosen your grip just a bit? I can't breathe..." Hailey squeaks.

Jim let his daughter go and looked at her as if he was looking at her for the first time in a very long time. He brushed her hair out of her face and could see his daughters eyes become an intense blue.  
"Your eyes are really blue Hailey..." He says staring into them with awe.  
"Yeah, they get that way." Hailey sheepishly replies before she looks at her mother standing right next to her and hugs her mom the same way she did her dad and again she received a big bear hug from her brother.  
"Hailey I am so happy you made it home. I was really scared for you." Ayden admits with tears of his own.  
"Ayden- you are the best brother a sister could have- I was scared for you too." Hailey replies.

Hailey lets go and takes a deep breath, knowing her family will be surprised to see how she's changed. She took off her cloak and revealed herself to her family. Ariel gasped when she saw her daughter- her daughter was in her usual black and blue top but she had some severe scaring on her abdomen from her wounds sustained along with some lesser scars on her arms and scars on her cheek and forehead. While they were slight and would cover up with makeup, they were still noticeable. Then she moved her hair and showed them the slight steely looking lines on her back where her wings would come from. But again the scars on her back and shoulders were still noticeable. She grabs a special shirt she had made while with Sephira and went to her room and put it on- it looked like suede but wasn't, it was a halter designed so that the back was below those steely lines she came back out and got into a clear space-  
"So you want to see my wings?" She asks nervously.  
"Won't you drown?" Jim asks.  
"No, they work more like shields in the water than anything else." Hailey explains, her family, very curious to see such a thing. Hailey closes her eyes and concentrates and she hears the gasps of her mother and the oohs of her father and brother, she opens her eyes to see her fully extended wings which nearly took up the room. Her brother reached out to touch the edges.  
"No! Don't touch the very edges! Watch." Hailey warns, retracting them back to herself and away from him. She brings the edge close to her and takes a sash that was nearby and grazes it against the edge and the sash is clearly cut and shredded. Then everyone gasps.  
"Yeah, I cant tell you how many shirts I went through and destroyed. Here touch these feathers that are close to me, they are really soft." She says, petting the feathers in question like she would a bird on the surface.  
"So why are the edges of your wings like that?" Ariel asks.  
"Sephira thinks that if I am ever restrained against my will- it will be the best way to break my bonds because these edges can cut coral and metal but not me- I can't cut myself on them, it's really weird. But the coolest thing about them is they are impenetrable. Rory shot a laser gun at them and I didn't even get a singe. So…if I am ever on a battlefield I will be unstoppable." Hailey says, hopeful.  
"What makes you think you will ever get to see a battlefield young lady?" Ariel asked.  
"Mom- look at me. What prince in his right mind would want to marry me and make me his queen?"

"But what about Ishmael? Aren't you two dating?" Ayden asks. Hailey looks down, embarrassed and ashamed.

"He...won't...want me. I sent him a letter that he should move on to someone more suitable..." She admits, clenching her jaw, she had agonized over the decision for months, finally deciding she should let him go, let him be happy with someone who wasn't as damaged and dangerous as she was.

"I mean you have to admit- normal can no longer be used to describe me- and with the capabilities I have…come on. You can't expect me to be locked up and waste away the rest of my life." Hailey went on, as if it was completely logical and obvious.  
"Jim- talk some sense into our daughter." Ariel said in clear frustration.  
"Hailey- while I can't help but be proud of the fact that you want to help the kingdom. The battlefield is a violent, bloody, gory place- not exactly the place a princess or a duchess should be." Jim said trying to reason with his daughter.  
"But Dad- I really want to- Alexandria, Kira, Rory, Samantha and Hayden have all been training me for combat- I know self defense and hand to hand combat as well as war tactics, weapons, strategy and the like. And it's not like I would be the only girl- Arianna is in the reserves."  
"Yes but I doubt she would ever see active duty." Jim argues.  
"So? At least she is available and she is a princess. All I am asking for is a chance- just let me try and if I am too high risk I am sure Uncle Riley will say thanks but no thanks. But can you imagine how I might be able to help Atlantica? Because I am sure my relationship with Sephira will not go unnoticed and if anything will help serve as a deterrent." Hailey presses further, desperate.  
"Just think about it Hailey, that's all I ask- give it a week ok? And if you still feel as strongly about it then I will approach your uncle and we can work something out ok?" Jim says, striking another deal.  
"Thanks Dad." Hailey replies, grateful she has the chance. She hugs them all again before going to bed.  
"Jim! That's not what I meant!" Ariel hissed, furious that Jim would agree to such a thing.  
"Ariel- its ok- it's her decision anyway- you always say how all you care about it is the happiness of your children? If this will make her happy and help her to be fulfilled then that's ok by me- she can clearly take care of herself." Jim tries to reason, despite his own inner struggle.  
"But it's my baby girl!" Ariel argues, wanting to pummel him.  
"Ariel- she will always be your baby girl at heart but she's grown up now and she is an adult and can make her own decisions- she is clearly capable of taking care of herself, she will be fine. I will be there with her every step of the way." Jim tries to reassure his wife but she is unmoved.

Ayden just stood there watching his parents, the way they went back and forth and he reminisced about the day he declared to his parents his intentions of joining his father's ranks and how proud they were of him for making that decision but he understood why his mother was fighting it. Arianna was the exception to the rule because her dad was Riley- commander of Special Forces- she could do anything militarily she wanted to do but that was only after her troop gave her the hardest time because she was who she was but for Hailey even though her own father was the Admiral it just wasn't the same- Hailey wasn't considered the tom boy Arianna was. Ayden didn't think Hailey would fit in- yeah, she had all these cool things she could do but personality wise- he didn't think she really had that much fight in her. She was a much milder person then he was. And he knew more then anyone what it took to join and stay in the military. It took a lot of hard work, determination, stamina and tenacity to succeed, things he didn't know his sister could possess in large quantities. He would just have to wait and see like the rest of them.

But Ayden also knew Ishmael would be devastated. If Hailey only knew how much Ishmael cared about her.


	7. Allow Me To Introduce Mirage

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 6  
The next morning Ayden wakes Hailey up with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning..." He says, handing her a cup.

"Good morning..." She replies, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and taking the cup from her brother and taking a sip, relishing the familiar taste.

"So you need to explain to me why, exactly, you would dump Ishmael..." Ayden questions, sitting on his sisters bed and looking at her expectantly. Hailey's shoulders dropped as she looked down at her cup. She fiddled with the handle, not wanting to look at him, as if that would lesson her pain.

"Answer me Hailey." Ayden said.

Tears ran their way down her cheeks as she replied- her voice low and rough.

"Because it was the best thing I could do for him. The girl he agreed to date doesn't exist anymore...she was nice and sweet and... beautiful..." Hailey choked out, trying to wipe away her tears, but they would just be replaced with more.

"I mean- look at me!" Hailey suddenly outburst. Throwing her cup on the floor, smashing it into a million pieces. Ayden remains calm and simply watches as she lets it all out.

"I'm covered in all of these scars! I can do things that defy nature! I'm a freak! I'm a monster! I'm damaged and dangerous to everyone around me! I just..." She breaks down, sobbing. Ayden puts his cup down carefully and moves to hug his sister tightly. Rory had warned him before Hailey came home that she had been harboring these feelings and he knew he would most likely be the person to witness them in their truest, rawest form.

"You're not a monster...you're not a freak either...you're my sister and I love you more now then I ever did before." He tries to soothe, trying not to cry himself.

"But you're my brother, you're supposed to love me, Ishmael... is just better off...without me." Hailey says into his shoulder.

"How do you know?" Ayden asks, trying to give Ishmael a fighting chance.

"Every time I look in a mirror- I know. Every time my clothes catch on my scars- I know. Ishmael deserves a girl who is just as good looking and amazing as he is and that girl isn't me. I've thought about this for a long time Ayden, all I can figure is if Ishmael sees me again he's going to run the other way. I thought if I cut it off with him it would hurt less then if he saw what I am now and leave me then. I would rather him remember the old Hailey instead of knowing the pathetic horror that I am now." She said bitterly as she continued to sob into his shoulder.

"Listen to me Hails...you got this all wrong...you don't know him like I do. I honestly think he could care less what you look like, he's that kind of guy. At least let him have a say in it. Please." Ayden begged.

"It's no use. I'm sure he's moved on by now anyway." Hailey said, her crying lessening to sniffles as she pulled away, wiping her eyes and steeling her resolve.

"You've made up your mind then?" Ayden asked sadly. Knowing that once his sister had set her mind to something, there was no going back, she was as stubborn as the ocean is vast which was not unlike himself sometimes.

Hailey nodded, trying to wipe away the last tears.

"I just want him to be happy and he will be, as long as I'm not in his life anymore. Before I left, Audrey gave me one last physical exam...she said I won't be able to have children and Ishmael would want children, he needs them. He would make a great father and I know that if he were with me, he would be missing out on that. I can't do that to him...he deserves better then that." Hailey explains, praying that Ayden at least will understand that her decision was made on reasons more then skin deep.

"That's why I want to get into the military so badly, it will help me focus on things I can do rather then dwell on things I can't. If I stay cooped up I will go crazy." Hailey says, her feelings starting to calm as she accepts her imagined fate. Ayden pulls her into another hug and agrees to her plan. He couldn't bring himself to do otherwise but it didn't stop him from sending a letter to Ishmael telling him everything. Ayden had hoped Ishmael would come within the week.

But the letter didn't make it in time.

The week of waiting for an interview with Riley was near agony for Hailey, however keeping her secrets to herself and her family was very difficult, her eye changing color with her mood was the only thing she said was an effect of Sephira's treatments because that was the only clearly visible sign she would manifest. However whenever the silver lines on her back were seen she said that they were there to protect her spine- which was mostly true. And what was nice is that when you touched the silver lines on her back it was soft and smooth like titanium.  
Finally the week passes and Hailey was still firm in her resolve. So after dinner Jim, Ayden and Hailey go up to Riley and Hailey respectfully requests a chance to go thru basic training for a place in the military. Riley looks at Jim and Ayden as if to say 'are you serious?' to which they nod yes. Riley looks back at Hailey and asks.  
"Are you sure that's what you want to do? You just got back home..."  
"Yes, please don't let my looks deceive you, I have the drive and motivation to do what is needed. I have 'gifts' and 'talents' that should make me...invaluable. Like this for instance..." Hailey replied, without warning, turning invisible. Jim and Ayden had only seen her do this once before and it scared them when she reappeared without warning.  
"Did you honestly think me changing my eye color was the only thing I could do after Sephira treated me?" Hailey asked with a cocked eyebrow and a mischievous grin.  
"I have a place for you alright, in a group of very specialized Marines, in the Special Forces. Welcome to the elite Hailey." Riley says extending his hand for a handshake.  
"Really? Thank you Uncle Riley!" She shakes his hand and then gives her uncle a hug.  
"When does she start?" Ayden asks as Hailey bounces up and down cheering.  
"Would tomorrow be too soon?" Riley asks.  
"When and where?" Hailey asks, completely thrilled it was that 'easy'.  
"Come with your brother to my office tomorrow morning 7am."  
"Should I be in any special uniform? Because if it all possible I have special shirts that will allow my wings to extend without shredding anything."  
"Wings? Shredding?" Riley asks, confused as to her meaning.

Hailey extends her wings and shows off the edges. Picking up a vase and slicing it in half with the edge like it was the sharpest sword.

"But the wings and invisibility have to stay a secret." Hailey says, drawing her wings back into herself.

"Top secret. And that would be why those lines are on your back, but why are they smooth on your back but super sharp when extended?" Riley asked.  
"I wish I knew but I'm glad it's that way." Hailey responded.  
"So did you just show me every trick you have?" Riley prodded.  
"Oh no- not even close." Hailey replied with a smirk.  
"Well, then I am looking forward to seeing what you can do then. Jim- I believe you and I need to have a talk." Riley said, slapping Jim on the shoulder. Hailey and Ayden excused themselves and Hailey insisted on going out and celebrating. Ayden knew better, they went and got sandwiches at Mama Hoss' to go, and Hailey ran into the same group of Marines as before- the same brunette recognized her and made his approach but stopped in his tracks when he saw Ayden put his arm around her, giving her a side hug.

'Shit- she's dating Ayden. And I don't have a death wish.' He thought to himself. Ayden looked up and saw him and smiled.

"Hey! Charlie! What's up?" Ayden greets taking his arm off his sister to shake Charlie's hand.

"Ayden, haven't seen you around, how's your sister?" Charlie asked, trying to be thoughtful, Ayden snickered at looked at Hailey-

"Well, how are you?" Ayden asked Hailey when it occurred to Charlie that that girl WAS his sister.

"Fine..." Hailey replied slowly, looking between her brother and Charlie. Ayden had NEVER let her meet any other soldiers, even if they were 'friends' of his.

"Have I seen you before?" Charlie asked, now curious if she was indeed 'the girl' he had seen. Hailey immediately remembered that day and blushed and cleared her throat.

"Probably, I eat here a lot...in the kitchen mostly." Hailey murmured. Ayden narrowed his eyes at Hailey who looked at him slightly embarrassed.

"He may have caught me eating here the day I got stood up..." She explained to her brother. Ayden's face immediately lightened up and nodded. Then Ayden was recognized by the rest of Charlie's squad. Who had come closer.

"Hey! Ayden! Long time no see...Who's this?" A blonde guy said, coming up and shaking Ayden's hand and then gesturing to Hailey.

"Lomi- meet my kid sister Hailey." Ayden introduced. Hailey went to shake his hand with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Hailey greets. Lomi didn't know if he should bow or what.

"No, don't bow or curtsy or any of that shit, please." Hailey said, trying not to cause a scene. Ayden looked at her surprised that she would curse, let alone do it so casually.

"What?! I'm allowed." Hailey said, chuckling that she got a rise out of her brother like that.

"Who taught you to curse?" Ayden asked.

"Riley, Rory, Samantha and Kira." Hayden boasted.

"What else did those girls teach you?" Ayden asked, narrowing his eyes again.

"Oh...that nothing beats good food with good friends am I right?" She asks the other soldiers who had gathered around which got a cheer from them.

"Oh come on, you guys should join us." Charlie said ushering them to the table. Hailey went back to the counter and told the waitress to bring her order to the table where her brother was, then inquired if the group of Marines had paid for their orders yet. When the waitress said no- Hailey opted to pay for their meal even though it wasn't over yet. Hailey said to put it on her tab and she would settle it later.

Hailey got her order and brought it over to her brother.

"Here- I bought you a late night snack." Hailey said as she sat down and handed him his sandwich.

"Thanks, I knew I missed you for a reason." Ayden teased and Hailey tried not to choke as she chuckled mid chew. She playfully hit him in the arm and rolled her eyes as he pretended she hurt him.

"So how come this is the first time we are meeting your sister?" Boe asked Ayden. Hailey looked at Ayden expectantly because she had often wondered who he spent his days with but would never say more then a name or two when asked.

"Because I like to keep my private life private." Ayden simply answered as he took another monstrous bite of his sandwich. Hailey rolled her eyes and shook her head again.

"Don't be offended, he stone walls me all the time." Hailey explains getting a good look at the group she had only fleetingly seen that day. They were indeed 'gorgeous' as Christy put it, no wonder she swooned.

"So are you all of you in Ayden's squad?" Hailey asks, changing the subject.

"NO!" Was their resounding answer which got Hailey to burst out in laughter.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because your brother is the toughest commander second only to your Father, if he was our commander we would never go home because we would be doing drills all the time." Boe replied. Hailey's eyebrows went into her hairline.

"Really? Ayden? A hard ass? No..." Hailey replied sarcastically. Ayden chuckled and beamed.

"You're twins aren't you..." Charlie said, looking at the brother and sister combo.

"Nah, I wish, a twin brother is easier to deal with then a big brother." Hailey replied, poking her brother with an elbow.

"But little sisters are so much easier to boss around." Ayden shot back. It always irked Hailey that her brother was always left in charge.

"As easy as it is for little sisters to catch their big brothers doing things they shouldn't with...?" Hailey replied in a sing song tone that barely veiled the threat. Ayden blushed and it got the guys to whoop and holler.

"Enough." Ayden warned, his tone was soft but serious, giving his sister a look even got the guys to back off.

"Enough." Hailey agreed, a small grin of triumph, going on eating as if nothing had happened.

The guys look at each other in a bit of awe, of course it made sense that she would have balls of bedrock to survive living with her father and brother.

The rest of the night was filled with ruckus laughter until they were the only ones left in that restaurant and the owners practically had to kick them out.

"We should do this again sometime." Charlie said to Hailey and Ayden as they were walking out.

"We should, if Ayden were to ever agree to it, but it would be fun." Hailey replied with a smile as she passed the thresh hold.

"Good night guys." Ayden said as he escorted his sister back home.

Hailey could barely sleep, once she got home. Her mind was reeling with the thoughts of finally doing something with her life. Of course the ever present dreams of her past always seemed to haunt her, remind her of what she could have had. Ishmael's face always seemed to be on the other side of her eyelids. Her ears always seemed to be searching for his voice even though she knew her ears were probably never going to hear that perfection that was his voice, ever again. It was hard for her because her heart didn't want to give up but what choice did she have? She needed to at least try.  
She woke up early and picked out one of her favorite shirts and simply put her hair in a ponytail- no makeup, no jewelry, just plain her and she couldn't feel prouder of herself. She waits in the living room for her brother to get ready. She has butterflies and is nervous, she has an orange tint to her eyes reflecting her fear. Her father looks over at her and reminds his daughter that orange is not a good color for her. She smiles and her eyes go back to blue. Her brother comes into the living room still clearly groggy- rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He may or may not have drank too much last night, not that he would ever admit it.  
"Good morning Ayden, ready to take your sister?" Jim asked his son.  
"Yeah- I just didn't sleep that well." Ayden said, shaking the grogginess from his head.  
"Bad dream?" Hailey asked. Ayden just shrugged.  
"I'll be fine, you ready or what?" Ayden asked Hailey.  
"Did you tell her who she will be serving with?" Jim asked.

"Didn't have to, she met them last night." Ayden replied, downing a cup of coffee. Hailey whipped her head around and paled.

"I did?" She asked, her eyes back to orange.

"Yep, although they don't know that you are the new addition so you will have to actually behave today." Ayden replied soft grin.

"And you didn't feel the need to give me a heads up?" Hailey squeaked, now going over her behavior the night before, hoping and praying she didn't come off as a brat. Ayden just shook his head no with a wicked grin and downed his second cup of coffee.  
Ayden and Hailey leave and make their way to Riley's office- they are a bit early and Hailey suddenly has cold fins.  
"Are you sure you can't be in my squad?" Hailey asks nervously again.  
"Yes." He answers  
"Can I be in your squad then?" Hailey asked, fidgeting with her hands.  
"You don't listen to me at home." Ayden pointed out.  
"Yeah but this I different." Hailey argued.  
"You will be fine, you just have to remember that some may give you are a hard time because of Dad and me."  
"So they will think this is a free pass for me then?"  
"Perhaps."  
"But I have worked really hard on this. I could have come home so much sooner if I didn't." Hailey replied, her tone getting a bit whiny.  
"They don't know that yet, you just have to show them that you deserve to be here."  
"Well at least I have your confidence." Hailey concedes.  
"You always will- that's what big brothers are for."  
Then Riley calls them into his office.  
"Thank you for coming down."  
"So what do I get to look forward to?" Hailey asks.  
"Well I command an elite group of special ops soldiers and you will be one of them, considering your capabilities I hope to turn you into a sniper someday but for now I want you to take advantage of that disappear act you do." Hailey lit up- she had been hoping to hear that.  
"So you want me to be a spy?" Hailey asked, suddenly giddy.  
"Yes, I feel you are custom fit for that. However I just have one issue." Riley adds.  
"And that is?" Hailey asked.  
"Are you prepared to take lives for the good of Atlantica?" Riley asked in all seriousness.  
"Absolutely- when I was brought on board that ship I killed the entire crew." Hailey explains.  
"And how do you feel about that." Riley thoughtfully asked.  
"It was my life or theirs- and I'm sitting here aren't I?" Hailey replied with a small smirk.  
"Are you ready to die for Atlantica?" Riley asks very carefully. Hailey sadistically chuckles at the question.  
"There are only two people who can kill me- Sephira and myself- no one else can take my life- so that isn't a factor for me." Hailey grins mischievously.  
"Really?" Riley asks, surprised at this revelation.  
"Yep..." Hailey looks to Ayden to see if she should explain further.

"He's your commander, not mine- you might as well tell him." Ayden said, gesturing for her to tell him.

"I didn't just get a 'treatment' from Sephira- she imparted a portion of herself into me to save my life. That's why when you see my 'abilities' they may be 'above and beyond' what most would expect. And that's also why she is the only one besides myself that can kill me." Hailey explains.  
"Understood. Well- Ayden I believe you have a duty to get to, I will take over from here."  
"Sir- yes Sir." Ayden replied to Riley then looked at his sister and whispered.  
"Be strong."

Ayden leaves his sister and Riley in the office and goes off to his duties.  
"So there are a few in the squad who will fight against your joining so what I need you to do is surprise them the way you surprised me." Riley said- gesturing for them to leave his office.

"Also- Your father stressed the need for secrecy. Do you want to go in under an assumed identity or a code name? Because when you go on missions you will need to do so, I suggest the name Mirage for instance since it seems fitting, but I also suggest that you be your true self around your fellow soldiers, they need to trust you and you need to trust them."

"Agreed. So should I be transparent when I'm introduced?"  
"Then if you could have wings extended when you go back to normal that would make a good impression."  
"Yeah...but I already met these guys...last night. So won't they be...pissed?" Hailey asked.

"I think they will be pleasantly surprised but expect a lot of questions."  
"Ok, well, when do I start calling you Sir?" Hailey asks, feeling a bit stupid doing so.

"Now would be a good time." He replied with a warm smile.  
So they leave his office and walk thru the halls to the briefing room. Before they enter the room Hailey stops Riley.

"Wait, before I go in that room, can I have one last hug from you as an uncle?" Hailey asks, feeling like a little girl going to school for the first time. Riley chuckled and gave in, giving her a hug and telling her she would be just fine.  
"Wait out here where they can't see you, I will ask you to come in, do so invisibly though ok?" So he opens up the room and sees his squadron straiten up in their chairs.  
"Gentleman- this morning, you will be introduced to Atlantica's new secret weapon. However what you see today you must keep to yourselves- it is top secret. If I hear a word breathed of this I will put you in a brig so fast your head will spin off and I will keep you in said brig until you naturally decompose. I can not stress this enough. Is this understood?" The whole squadron says in unison.  
"Sir- yes Sir!"  
"Mirage- Can you please come in?" Riley calls.

The door opens and closes again but the soldiers see nothing, Hailey looks at them and tries to size each of them up- she recognizes nearly all of them, which is a good thing. She has her wings extended and looks at Riley and with an unearthly tone to her voice asks.  
"Yes?" She sees the squadron react- some look scared- some look intrigued. Lucian looked confused,"  
"Are you a girl?" He asks.  
"Does that matter?" Hailey asks, putting her hands on her hips even though no one can see it.

"Yes." He replied, Hailey figured he was going to be her toughest critic.  
"Really? You think so?" She asked through gritted teeth.  
"Know so." He said defiantly.  
Riley could feel Hailey get hot. Riley was even incensed at Lucian's attitude. So he gave Hailey the order-  
"Mirage- heat him up."

Hailey's hands heat up and she throws a blast of water at him in the face so hard it knocks him down which gets gasps of surprise from the rest of the squadron. When Lucian gets upright again he has a bright red hand print on his cheek with bruising on the outline- Hailey had thrown a blast of hot water in the formation of her hand and it was hot enough to burn his face- just a little though- just like a sunburn with no blisters, but she hit him hard enough to cause a little bruising and knock him to the ground- HARD. Lucian's brother Lomi starts snickering at his brother and says-  
"Mirage- where ever you are- I want to shake your hand if you have one- thank you- for shutting him up." Lomi gets up and swims toward Riley.  
"Commander I would like to meet her." Lomi continues.  
"Well she should be right next to me." Riley says and motions next to him where he was hoping Hailey was and went on-  
"And that's the beauty of this situation, you all should already know her but that identity is what you all have to keep a secret, as a matter of national security. So gentleman, meet your new comrade, code name- Mirage."  
So Hailey becomes visible with wings extended. Lomi jerks and stares at her- she reaches out her hand to shake his- he reaches out and shakes her hand with a good measure of force.  
"Holy shit it's you!" Lomi says, completely surprised.

"Surprise!" Hailey says nervously.  
"Nice to have you on our side- so where did you get your wings?" Trip asked, unfamiliar with her story.  
"From Sephira herself, but I should actually tuck them away, they can be dangerous." Hailey says, drawing her wings to herself.  
"How?" Lomi asks, curious.  
"Well if anyone has something they would like to destroy I can show you..." Trip got a stone ball and threw it at her- the edge of her wing sliced it in half then she caught one half with her tail and the other with her hand. Then smirked at the oohs and awes then with her tail she kicked the half of the stone ball in the air and she destroyed it with the side of her wing. Then the wow's came.  
"Alright Hailey, that's enough showing off for one day. Take a seat." Riley said with a grin.  
So Hailey put up her wings and took a seat. Content she won over most of the squad. One thing she found is that her hearing was now acutely aware of everyone- every word- every whisper she now heard along with whatever Riley said. After the usual briefing they were dismissed.  
"So that's it? No training? No tests?" Hailey asked Boe who was sitting next to her.  
"Not today- you seem disappointed." He replied with amusement.  
"I am used to being tested and trained almost constantly." Hailey explains.  
"Well being the daughter of the Admiral, that doesn't surprise me. A few of the others are going to work out you want to join us?" He offers.  
"I would love to, thanks." So she goes with a group to a weight room. Boe got jerked to the side by Lucian who then whispered-  
"What did you bring her for? She's not one of us."  
"She should be- she's cool- just because she proved you wrong doesn't mean she's bad- well actually I think she's a bad ass anyway- and hot. I mean look at her- she's gorges."  
"But would you trust her with your life?" Lucian questioned.  
"Well I'm going to give her the chance to prove whether she can." Boe walks away from Lucian and goes back to Hailey.  
"Sorry about that- he's a...jerk." He apologizes.  
"It's ok… I expected most of you to have a problem with me anyway, well, what should we try first?"  
"Well I won't lie- I really would like to see how strong you are." Boe admitted.

Hailey smiled and they went over to a strength test machine. But she broke it.

"Whoops, my code name should be dorkfish I swear." Hailey tries to joke through her way through her embarrassment.  
"All righty then, let's try something else- try throwing this stone ball into the air and see how high you can get it." Boe says, eying the broken machine warily.  
"I will put a hole in the ceiling." Hailey argued.  
"No you won't dorkfish." Boe said with shake of his head, adopting her own self proclaimed nickname.  
"Yes, yes I will. Please, let me do this outside, I really don't want to break anything else." Hailey begged and he couldn't resist her plea. So she carried the ball as if she was carrying a basketball on her hip.  
"How can you do that?" Trip asked.  
"It's not that heavy." Hailey replied nonchalantly.  
"That stone ball weighs over 100 lbs." Boe pointed out.  
"Does it? Would it be better if I held it like this?" Hailey replied as she held it in the palm of her hand. And the guys look at her in disbelief.  
"I should have pretended I struggled huh?" Hailey said embarrassed.

"No, you're fine, honesty is always the best policy with us anyway." Lomi assured her.  
"Ok, try and break the surface of the water with the ball." Boe said, thinking he gave her an impossible task. Hailey threw the ball towards the surface with all her might and a few moments later they hear the crash of the ball breaking the surface on its way down and it plummets back to her and she catches it as if catching a volley ball.  
"Ok- you are strong- now lets see how you are at endurance- lets go to the strong currents and see how long you can swim against them." Trip says, voicing everyone's curiosity.

Right before she went into the current she stopped and stared at it and then looked nervously at her fellow soldiers.

"Aw is _princess _Hailey scared of the strong current?" Lucian teased. Hailey fixed him with a stare and replied.

"No, I just didn't want you guys to see my scars just yet."

"Scars?" Lomi asked.

"Do any of you know what happened to me about 4 months ago?" Hailey asked. Most of them shrugged and shook their heads no.

"Alright, let me enlighten you, but again- this doesn't get repeated or Commander Riley will be the least of your worries...About 4 months ago I was racing Ayden and got caught in a fisherman's net. I was brought on board and...I panicked. I deployed my spikes and stabbed the humans on board, killing all of them, but that was only after they tried to stab me to death. When I escaped the ship, I was hit by a great white, causing two stab wounds to become one...really big hole. I was saved by Sephira and her crew, the treatments she gave me to heal are what causes my abilities but I escaped the ordeal a little worse for wear and I have many scars, a couple of which I'm sure all of you have noticed on my face, the others...are much more grotesque." Hailey warned.

"Hey, we're all soldiers, scars are badges of honor for us." Trip replies, trying to make her feel better.

"Ok, well don't say I didn't warn you..." Hailey said as she took off her tight, long sleeved, long torso-ed shirt with an open back shirt, revealing a much smaller, tighter, mini halter top. Every guy's jaw dropped. Her scars were magnificent, her very toned and sculpted abs only set them off more making every guy nearly drool.

"Guys?" Hailey asks, watching them stare at her scars.

"That's...that's awesome Hailey, I wish I had a scar like that, the ladies would really be all over me then." Trip says, trying desperately to keep eye contact and not make her feel uncomfortable.

"Well, you're a guy, it's ok and it's even cool to have them, but I'm a girl, it's a whole different...thing when you are a girl and you are 'damaged' like this. Everyone just looks at me and pities me and I hate it." Hailey sadly explains.

"For the record, I don't pity you, I'm impressed you would want to be a soldier like us." Charlie butts in, still trying to be charming.

"Thanks Charlie, well, I better get in that jet stream huh?" Hailey nervously replies before jumping in and swimming against for a while.

"Smooth Charlie, smooth." Lomi teases, hitting Charlie in the arm.

"What? She is courageous, after going through something like that and still wanting to fight back, you have to give her some credit. And you can't tell me you don't think the 'slight' scaring makes her that much more appealing. And she's HOT, and I saw her first..and..."

"And her brother and her father have no qualms about killing or at least seriously maiming anyone who looks at her sideways." Lomi reminded him.

"True." Charlie replied, wincing.  
So- after 6 hours they all got bored and called it off.  
"Ok you have to have a weakness dorkfish- seriously" Boe said.  
"Well when I find out what that is I will tell you." Hailey replied, wiping minimal sweat off her brow and taking a moment to catch her breath.

Then off in the distance she sees her brother. And quickly puts her other, long sleeve, long torso-ed shirt back on as fast as she can before Ayden catches her.

"I never took this off." She told them all- wordlessly warning them. They all nodded as Ayden caught sight of them and his squad, that he was currently leading an extremely fast and vigorous work out. She waived nervously and he waived back and went on with his business. But he couldn't help but wonder how she was doing on her own.

She stopped by her dad's office on her way out and knocked softly.  
"Come in." Jim said.  
"Hi Dad." Came her reply before looking in and seeing Ayden sitting in a chair across from her dad's desk, she must have interrupted a father- son meeting.

"Hey, how did your first day go?" Jim asked, curious.

"Good." She replied, bobbing her head for emphasis.  
"So- how does it feel to have a code name?" Ayden asks. Hailey shrugs before she answered.

"Yeah... no one told me that anything and everything I say can and will be used against me at all times..."

"Aw, what's the problem dorkfish?" Ayden asked, a wicked grin on his face before succumbing to outright laughter. Hailey, although being embarrassed, couldn't help but laugh too.  
Then there was another knock on the door, it was Riley.  
"Ah, there you are, glad to see you Hailey- you owe me a strength machine." He said.  
"Sorry Sir." Hailey replied, ducking her head in shame.  
"You broke the strength machine? The one in the weight room?" Ayden asked.  
"Yeah…" Hailey said slowly with a grimace knowing her father wouldn't be pleased.  
"Did you break anything else?" Jim asked his daughter.  
"Yeah…" Came her hesitant reply.  
"What?" Jim asked, pulling the truth out of her.  
"A stone ball- I crushed it." Hailey admitted, looking up at her father as if she had gotten caught doing something she shouldn't. Jim took pity on her, he figured she was still learning her own strength.  
"Well…the weight machine needed to be replaced anyway and we can always make another stone ball so I don't see that big of a problem do you Riley?" Jim asked.  
"No Sir." Riley said in response with a smirk.  
"So, I have a question..." Hailey said, holding up her hand like she's still in school. Ayden snickers at her.

"We aren't in school anymore..." Ayden said, almost under his breath. Hailey put her hand down and blushed.

"Your question being..." Jim said, ignoring his son.

"If I understand this right...I am part of an elite squad, specializing in special warfare technique, am I not?"

"You are..." Jim asked, knowing there was more to her question.

"What does said squad do then, if we are not at war?" Hailey asked, hoping in a round about way to get an answer as to why they had no training that day.  
"Well, right now all they do is keep up their work out routine, make sure they stay in shape and meet once a week for marksmanship and special practices, that's on Thursday's."  
"Oh, well, then I'm surprised. I had expected a lot more, Sephira had me training nearly constantly, this seems like a vacation." She replied, disappointed in the lack of challenge.

"Just wait till Thursday, then tell me how much more you expect." Jim replied with a knowing smile.

"Yes Sir..." She softly replied.

"Is there anything else?" Jim asked, Hailey shook her head no.

"Well your Commander and I have some things to discuss, so you two are dismissed." Jim says to both his children.  
"Yes Sir." They both say while they leave.

The next morning, Charlie and Lomi found her punching a punching bag with more vehemence then they had ever seen any girl exhibit. They stared wide eyed as she continued to hit the bag so hard it swung wide with each hit. While Charlie watched intently as her body displayed it's strength and versatility, Lomi watched the tears fall from her eyes. Having had a girlfriend once upon a time- he knew those tears, they weren't from the pain in her hands from the punching, they were from her heart hurting.

"Charlie..." Lomi whispered, not wanting to alert Hailey of their presence.

"Yeah..." Charlie whispered back, not taking his eyes off of Hailey.

"The first time you saw Hailey...in the restaurant, did she say she was there alone because she got stood up?" Lomi asked, trying to remember the moment.

"Yeah, he was an idiot, who ever he was. Why? Do you know who she's dating?" Charlie asked, hopeful.

"I don't think it's a matter of 'is', I think it's now a 'was'." Lomi replied softly. It is then that Charlie noticed she was crying.

"Poor baby, I should comfort her." Charlie said, taking it upon himself to do so. But before he can move Hailey screams in frustration and her fingernails become long dagger like claws and she swipes at the punching bag the way a tiger would bat at it's pray and her claws shred the punching bag, spilling the sand that it contained onto the ground. Lomi and Charlie's jaws drop, they are stunned into silence. Hailey doesn't even notice them as she lets out some more frustrated screams at herself.

"You stupid dorkfish!You stupid brain with your stupid dreams! Just STOP! That isn't your life, it will never be your life! So just STOP torturing yourself you stupid sea-cow-dorkfish!" At this she fell and sat on her tail, holding her head in her hands and sobbing. She seemed to try and pull herself together and went to get another bag out of storage, hanging it up, seeing the guys lean on the door way as she did so.

"Good morning." She called, her tone was bright and chipper and if they had just gotten there they would have bought it as her being genuine, but they had not just gotten there, they had seen just about everything.

"You ok?" Lomi asked, serious concern in his voice. She looked at him confused as if she was completely innocent.

"Yeah...of course, why?" She asked, getting a broom and sweeping up the sand from the ripped up punching bag.

"Oh, just curious I suppose...it's not everyday you see your new comrade scream at herself and sob when she thinks no one is watching." Lomi replied.

"Shit..." She swore to herself under her breath. She had wondered if she had been to loud. She dropped her head down, swiping her hand through her hair before looking at the ceiling, fighting back more tears.

"That...that was...nothing. It doesn't matter." She replied, trying to shrug it off, wishing with all her heart that it really was 'nothing'. Charlie looked wide eyed at Lomi and mouthed the words 'oh my god she is crazy'. Lomi looked back and very subtly shook his head no as a warning not to say it out loud.

"You guys are up awfully early, is this your usual routine?" Hailey asked, secretly plotting that next time she has an outburst, she should plan it when NO ONE would be looking, if only she was that lucky.

"Usually..." Lomi answers, still looking at her intently but not to the point where she becomes uncomfortable.

"Good to know." Hailey replies in a nod, looking down at her now slightly bleeding and bruised knuckles.

"Here let me help fix you up there." Charlie says, noticing her knuckles and moving to grab a first aid kit.

"No, really I'm ok." Hailey insists moving in front of him, blocking him to get the first aid kit.

"I have this cool thing about me, where I can heal myself, see? Watch." She says, holding up her knuckles to her mouth. She takes a deep breath, Lomi and Charlie watch in disbelief as a cool blue light seems to come up her throat and as she blows over her knuckles, the blue light comes out and flows over her knuckles like smoke before it binds to her hand, sinking in before it disappears. Charlie and Lomi stare at her hand, seeing it perfectly fine, no bruise, no scratches, nothing.

"It only works on small wounds though, it has to be done quickly after the damage occurs." Hailey sadly states before her stomach growls very loudly. She blushes deeply and excuses herself, swimming as fast as she can to the kitchens to eat something before her body literally eats itself. Using her power like that exhausts her and takes a lot out of her.

"She's an odd fish..." Charlie said to himself as he set up a weight bench.

"Yeah she is..." Lomi agrees. 'But why do I get the impression, the stronger she is, the weaker she feels...' Lomi thought to himself as he started lifting weights. 


	8. De Andorra

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 7

As a few more months passed, Hailey grew more and more comfortable living this 'new life' of hers. Hanging out and working out with her squad became more like hanging with a new group of friends. She had grown especially close to a few of them. She comes home and relaxes on the couch while her mom is in the kitchen making a snack before dinner- talking about her day before Jim comes home with a dark look on his face.  
"Dad?" Hailey asked seeing Ayden coming in behind her father with an even darker look. Ariel comes in to the living room and sees her husband and her son in the same dark mood- she looks at her daughter and her heart drops- she had heard rumors but she had hoped that court would have handled it diplomatically and a peaceful agreement would have been found but at last…there was to be no agreement.

War was upon them and with her family being in the armed forces- the fears of losing her family were now realized. Hailey's eyes were now bright orange- a knot was steadily growing in her stomach because she had been with her squadron and she had avoided court and was not aware of the developments as of late.  
"Hailey- what do you know of De Andorra?" Jim asks, his tone being grave.  
"You're kidding." Hailey replied in a whisper, her heart dropping too.  
"The answer to my question please" Jim asked, clenching his jaw.  
"De Andorra is a very great nation, who unfortunately believes that they are superior in everything, they are advanced militarily speaking, have excessive bravado, they have a deplorable underbelly and their nefarious government is a monarchy with a ruling family that is more than willing to slit each others throats for more money and power- what did I miss?" Hailey replied, feeling that her life was going to change again and not for the better.  
"The fact that their military generals are some of the most brilliant mermen in the oceans. And their military discipline is far stricter and encompasses more than ours do." Ayden answered, silently cursing the other commander's and generals in Atlantica for not working the soldiers more.  
"Damn" Hailey said under her breath before speaking up again.

"And let me guess, we are now at war with them...?" Hailey asked, crossing her arms and standing up.  
"Who is with us?" Ariel asked.  
"Please say Spartians and Valdeez at least." Hailey pleaded.  
"Yes, those two are but there is a danger of other nations turning to De Andorra's side."  
"Tezrah is neutral" Ayden added, looking at his sister trying to see a reaction; he wondered how his sister's heart was affected by the events since her brief 'relationship' with Ishmael. But Hailey had no reaction, the name barely registered with her. Which saddened Ayden since he still had an ongoing friendship with Ishmael.  
"Hailey, remember when you first came back from Sephira's care you were talking about a weapon…" Jim asked his daughter.  
"Yes." Her answer was clear and to the point.  
"Did you ever build it?" Jim asked, hoping she at least had a prototype on her own.  
"No- you and I couldn't figure out a stable power source."  
"What if I told you I could find a power source, how long would it take you to effectively build a prototype?" Jim asked.  
"Two to three days, if you help me and we work nonstop." Hailey answered.  
"Wait…What?" Ayden asked trying to keep up.  
"How long before you could build enough to give to the general forces." Jim asks further.  
"I don't know, a few months at least." Hailey replies.  
"Well let's see how long we can hold off the call to arms." Jim says, more to himself then to his family.  
"We have work to do Dad." Hailey replied, ready to work right away.

Hailey had locked herself in a laboratory trying to come up with a compound that would work on the exoskeleton of the weapon while her father worked on a suitable power source and her brother even helped with some of the aspects of the design. And after two days of nearly non stop work they finally had their prototype. And to Hailey's surprise it was EXACTLY like her dream. It could be broken down and each piece could change out for another giving it flexibility on the battlefield- she did tests and it performed perfectly. She was happy with it. She made several dozen to give to the best snipers.  
But she desperately needed some sleep. She slept solidly for nearly 30 hours strait after that. When she woke up she found her mother sitting on her bed.  
"Hey mom." Hailey said sleepily, her head throbbing considerably less.  
"Hey sweetie- your Dad has submitted your weapon to the Generals and military councils." Ariel informed her.  
"And?" Hailey asks, hoping for the best.  
"They said it was the most perfect weapon they had ever seen and asked who invented it." Ariel replies with a smirk.  
"And?" Hailey asks, sitting up and getting more excited by the minute.  
"They may or may not have had to pick up their jaws off the ground when they heard a YOUNG and BRILLIANT young woman invented it." Ariel cooed.  
"Really?" Hailey replies, trying to suppress a giggle.  
"If you wish, they have a permanent spot for you in research and development of all new weaponry in Atlantica." Ariel adds.  
"Too bad I already have a spot huh?" Hailey replies with a broad smile and a stretch.  
"Where is that spot Mahalia?" Ariel asks seriously, her true feelings showing that she is scared for her daughter, for what she was becoming.

Hailey's eyes got big- her mother NEVER called her that unless her mother was trying to get to her heart and her mind fast- Hailey knew if her mother used that name she meant business- nothing but full, detailed and fully explainable answers would be accepted.  
"Excuse me?" Hailey asked, not seeing why her mom would go from proud to scared in the blink of an eye.  
"I have watched my baby girl die and get brought back to life- now it feels like she is living two lives. When it comes down to it- which life are you going to choose?"  
"Mom I…" Hailey tried to respond but couldn't find the words.  
"We are going to fight a war any moment- I need to know when push comes to shove and your secret comes out what will you do?" Ariel asks.  
"Mom, I will always be YOUR Abirra Mahalia but I have been given a second chance to live life. You know marriage is not an option for me anymore- you have to see that- all I would do is hurt myself to think about having a family of my own since it is physically impossible- so what's left? You resent your sisters and nieces for being so...shallow- I want to live for a purpose beyond myself- what greater purpose than for my family and for my kingdom, which, are a bit interchangeable for us. So how can I not fight for what I cherish the most- my family- that's what keeps me grounded." Hailey replied, hoping her mom could understand her reasoning.

Ariel got a little choked up and ran her fingers thru her daughters hair.  
"I am just worried about you sweetie- I just don't want you to get hurt or in over your head." Ariel said softly.  
"Mom- I have you, Dad, Ayden and my squad- I'm covered." Hailey reassures her mom but couldn't help but think-

'Granted a 'special someone' would fill out that group...' But still felt it was too much to hope for.


	9. Say Goodbye

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 8

Jim and Ayden came home but they brought Riley with them. Hailey came out of her bedroom and stopped in her tracks at the site of them.  
"Hailey we need you to go to De Andorra" Riley said.  
"What?" Hailey said, feeling the blood drain from her face.  
"You are the only one who can get close enough." Riley explains.  
"To whom?" Hailey tries to clarify.  
"To their military leaders. We need information on their inner workings" Riley says.  
"When do I leave?" Hailey asks.  
"Within the hour." Riley answers.  
"By myself..." Hailey states rather then asks.  
"Yes- considering your unique abilities and the weapon you invented- that's all you need." Riley replied, hoping it sounded reassuring.  
"Who am I taking out?" Hailey asks, feeling her inner soldier take over.  
"No one at this point- we just need information." Riley clarifies further.  
"How should I get there?"  
"Considering everyone is on high alert there will be look outs from here to there- we suggest you fly."  
"But I don't know the way in the sky." Hailey argues.  
"There was a storm not too long ago and some maps survived, humans have been mapping for centuries- use their maps. We know De Andorra is located just outside a strait that the humans use heavily as a shipping lane. I'm sure you will be able to coincide this information with the maps."  
"How long is this mission?" Hailey asks, wondering how long she will need to be away from home.  
"As long as it takes." Riley replied.  
"How will I communicate with you?" Hailey asks.  
"You won't- silence will be your native tongue while on the mission." Jim answers, trying not to show his own fear to his daughter, who needs all the strength she can get.  
"Ok- I will be right back." Hailey goes to her room and on her bed she finds a bag- like a messenger bag but very rugged- she looks inside and sees the devices from her dreams- Hailey smiled- she knew exactly where this stuff came from- then she starts rummaging thru and finds clothes in plastic to protect them from the salt water- so that when she was not in mermaid form she would be modest.

Then she found maps that pinpointed an island that she should stay on while on the mission. Sephira was going to make sure she was taken care of. Hailey goes to her window to see Rory just outside, swimming away. Rory turns to see Hailey in the window and waives. Hailey waives back in gratitude.

Hailey goes to her closet and takes out the few shirts she had made herself, she goes to her dresser and grabs a brush but her eyes are drawn to a little box- she opens it and sees the necklace Prince Ishmael had given her- she smiled sadly while a small flurry of memories came back to her. When she mailed her original letter to Ishmael saying it was over, she had sent the necklace back too. But Ishmael had mailed it back, saying that it would always and forever be hers, it surprised her- she had thought that he would have kept something so valuable to himself. But perhaps he wanted her to keep it so that she would never forget him, as if something like THAT would ever happen. She kissed the pendant as if it was a good luck charm and put it back in the drawer. She grabbed a big handful of ponytail holders and stuffed those into the bag as well. She takes a look around her room as if taking pictures in her mind- knowing it was going to be a long time before she would be in here again. She sighed heavily and picked up the bag and came out.

"No use in delaying the inevitable." She said as she left her room with the bag on her shoulder and her weapon in her hand. She put them down and hugged her mother goodbye first- her mother was trying to be strong and not cry but she couldn't ignore her heart not wanting to let her little girl go. Next she hugged her brother- it was hard because he had to once again let his sister go into the unknown. Lastly it was her Father's turn- he whispered how proud of her he was and how much he loved her and how she was never truly 'alone', to be safe and come home in one piece. Then she turns to her uncle while wiping the tears from her eyes. She straitens up and says-  
"After you Sir."  
They leave her home and she looks back at her family and waives goodbye. Then clutches her back trying to find some comfort.  
"Nervous?" He asks solemnly.  
"Yes Sir I am." She admits.  
"Its ok- me too."  
"Really? You? Big bad Commander Riley afraid of anything?" Hailey teases through her few remaining tears.  
"Yup- but I have faith in you- if you can get the information we need maybe we can diffuse the war before it starts- and with your weapon- we have the advantage." He assures her.  
"Thank you." They arrive at the briefing room where her squadron is already assembled she walks and tries to hide her fear with a smile but all the guys picked up on it right away. Lomi speaks up and asks.  
"Commander- what's going on?"  
"The developments as of late move us to send Hailey, aka- Mirage- to De Andorra, she will be on a recon mission but she will be gone for a good long while- she wanted to say goodbye before she left." Hailey looks at her squadron and sees adopted brothers and friends rather than just another squadron of Marines.  
"It's true- I have to leave as soon as possible but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye and thank you- I don't know when I will see you all again but I just wanted to say…It's been an honor and I will miss my band of brothers." Hailey says, trying not to cry, damn her hormones.

Her eyes were starting to well up and she could feel her confidence wavering and tried to bottle it up. Then to her surprise the squadron was now surrounding her. Then to her further amazement- they hugged her.

Of course she savored some hugs more than others but she was touched by this moment. They say their good byes and then they go to the surface as a team- she dives to a good depth then torpedoes to the surface, in midair her wings expand and she catches a wind current she waives goodbye to her squadron who are on the surface of the water and she flies away to her first real mission.


	10. Hailey's Island

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 9

Hailey stops at another small uninhabited Island to change into one of the outfits in her bag. It was easier to be in human form while flying than mermaid- she weighed less overall- because her tail was just a mass of muscle where as legs were smaller and therefore weighed less.  
She rummaged thru her bag and found it was somehow much bigger inside than what the outside should allow. Which was a very handy feature. She found a plethora of clothes and food and items which would make survival on an island very comfortable. She looked at her maps and used some of the devises to measure where she was and how she should get to where she needed to go. She packed up and lifted off- got to a comfortable altitude.  
Then she was surrounded by a flock of albatrosses. Which seemed to accept her presence, she took advantage of the flocks synergy. And before she knew it her Island, another uninhabited Island that was ideally situated, was underneath her, she flew down and landed softly in the sand- the Island was magnificent- it had a cliff on one side which seemed like the perfect place to make camp- she found a lagoon with fresh water. Then she explored the island further and found quite the assortment of fruit trees- she flies to the top of the cliff and makes a shelter and settles in and tries to become acquainted with her surroundings and her bag of goodies that she received. She settles in for the night because flying for that distance will take it out of you, she needed the clearness of mind that comes from getting a good nights rest.  
She wakes up the next morning and gathers some fruit and a coconut crab for her breakfast then charts where she should go that day- she finds maps that show her everything she could ever want to know. She changes into an outfit that had the slits in the back for her wings and a skirt like bottom for her tail but with a piece of fabric that could be fashioned to make them shorts when in human form. It was comfortable and lightweight. So she takes her bag of tricks and heads to the beach. She stands at the shore and walks into the surf when she is waist deep she turns mermaid yet again and is invisible and an added bonus was that her bag of tricks changed with her yet she could see the bag as if it was not invisible at all.  
She swam about 100 meters before she found the outcroppings of De Andorra. She sneaked in and kept her ears open- she made her way into the palace and sat on top of a statue in their court and just listened and took notes. Then the court was dismissed and she followed the generals to their private meetings. She took very extensive notes and even copied down orders and all the secret information she could get her hands on.  
At night she stole keys and explored the palace and everything she could find. Then after about 2 weeks she had stocked piled huge notebooks on what she was able to find and she intercepted all messages coming in and going out and had her finger on the pulse of this kingdom. About another week later she finds the secret tunnels throughout the palace and a deep underground network. Now she found what she had wanted to find.  
She found underground laboratories and their weapon development- they had stolen human inventions and were trying to make them work underwater with no success. Which gave her a sense of relief. She had found battle plans and a schedule for attacks on Atlantica. Then unexpectedly a group of generals came in and talked about a prisoner they had acquired that morning. He was a spy from Atlantica- Hailey froze and waited for them to say more. Interrogations were underway and he wasn't talking. She found out where they were keeping him. And then common sense kicked in and she stayed and listened to the rest of the conversation and they laid down a folder on the desk next to her and left. She picked up the folder and poured over the details- copying everything. She wanted to scream at what she saw- they had captured Lomi.  
She kept silent and made her way to where they were keeping him. They were torturing him but he did not crack. Then the offending officer left the room and Hailey couldn't resist the urge to kill him- she grabbed him from behind and pulled him into another room and wrapped her tail around his head choking him then stabbed him with her spikes and watched his body turn to blood and water and then just disintegrate into nothing right before her eyes.

Then she cracked the door open and checked to make sure the coast was clear. She went across the hall and Lomi was confused to see the door open but see no one- she went up to him and whispered-  
"Lomi?"  
"Hailey?" He asked, trying to see her through his swollen black eyes.  
"Shh…it's me, I have got to get you out of here, your wounds won't heal and will get infected if you stay. You are coming with me." She whispered to him, untying his bindings.  
"Oh thank Neptune." He whispered in relief.  
"Shh…I just have to get you free- I have my wings out so stay in them and it should hide you like me. OK?" Hailey stretched out her wings and wrapped him with them.  
"Are you the only one?" Hailey asks, wondering if he was working in a team.  
"Yes- I wanted to get closer than the rest of the squad and I was captured." Lomi admitted.  
"Wait till we get out of here before you tell me anything else ok?" Hailey took her friend to the surface and went back to her visible self.  
"How good are you at breathing air?" She asked, treading water.  
"I'm good- I can manage." He replied.  
"Get in my bag." Hailey says, opening it to him.  
"What? I won't fit in there." Lomi argues when he sees the size of it.  
"Just trust me- get in the bag." And to the shock of both of them- he fit.  
"I don't get it..." Lomi says then the bag drains and he could feel a breeze come thru the sides of the bag- he opens the flap and looks down- he is 250 feet in the air and he struggles not to freak out. Then he feels Hailey make contact with land and he is gently put onto sand.  
"Welcome to my home away from home- Now I will be right back"- She lifts off and flies to the cliff top and makes a makeshift pool quickly – big enough for Lomi to at least move around and stretch then she takes a large bag and dives into the surf and gathers ocean water and with great effort, lifts it and pours it into the pool making sure it wouldn't leak- she took a small device and put it in the water to create some bubbles to keep the water oxygenated properly and cleaned the pool chemically to make sure it was safe for his wounds. After her preparations she went back to the beach to see Lomi half out of the bag.  
"Get back in the bag I'm taking you up there." She picks up the bag and puts her bag in the pool and Lomi swims out. She picks her bag out of the water and sits down in a chair she made and catches her breath- she looks up and sees Lomi resting his chin on his arms on the side of the pool staring at her.  
"What?" She asks while panting, trying to catch her breath.  
"Why did you do all of this?" He asks.  
"You're my brother…of sorts, it's my job to take care of a 'fallen' comrade." She answers.  
"Thank you." Lomi replies quietly.  
"You're welcome." She is so exhausted she crawls onto the ground and lies on her back to try and make her breathing easier.  
"Are you ok?" Lomi asks, watching her.  
"Stay in the pool- I-will- be- ok." She said in-between deep breaths- Lomi just watched her as she tried to bring her breathing under control. He was getting turned on watching her breathe deeply- on her back- her wet clothes clinging to her- and even her legs looked amazing to him. Hailey could feel him watching her but in her mind he wasn't checking her out he was watching her to make sure she was ok.  
She finally caught her breath and got to her feet looking thru her bag looking for medicine to help his wounds to heal. She found what she was looking for- she found a suture kit for the gash on his back.  
"Wait- are you some kind of doctor now? Are you going to sew me up or something?" Lomi asks, eying the medical things in her hands.  
"Yup, but it's ok I have medicine that will make it numb so you won't feel a thing but your back needs to be out of the water so…" she motions for him to lay on his stomach onto a large rock which made up a portion of the wall to the pool. She laid a towel on the top of it so it was more comfortable for him- she cleaned the wound then gave him a local anesthetic to numb him. So she tried talking to him to focus his mind off of what she was doing to him.  
"So where is the rest of the squad?" She asks, keeping her tone neutral.  
"About 33 kilometers north west of De Andorra." He answered, getting used to the feeling of his back being numb.  
"Why that distance?" Hailey asks, confused as to the odd number.  
"There is a secret safe haven there." Lomi answered.  
"Ok- so why did you get so close?" Hailey asks, her tone taking on a slightly more serious tone.  
"Like I said, I was trying to get closer than anyone else and I was caught... I was trying to find you believe it or not." Lomi admitted, Hailey froze and let those words sink in.  
"Why? Didn't think I could do it?" Hailey asked, wondering if he doubted her abilities.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were ok- I told Commander Riley I found a way in to an underground tunnel where I could find battle plans." Lomi embellished.  
"But that was my mission." Hailey pointed out, finishing her stitching.  
"Was it?" Lomi asked, feigning innocence.  
"Lomi- You know I had to come here to gather intel- what exactly did you think I was doing? Finding out their favorite colors or something? No- I was here to gather the kind of intel that might stop this war before it starts. But why would you try to find me? And how would you do so in the first place?"  
"You said once that you were track-able." He reminded her. Recalling a memory of when they had played militarized hide and seek once.  
"When I am visible, yes- but for this mission, I am invisible 99% of the time, therefore- untrackable. It seems to me you didn't think this through and that is very unusual for you Lomi- rarely do you not think things through." Hailey replied, her disappointment clear. Lomi didn't say anything, he knew she was right and there was no use in arguing with her.  
"Lomi- of all the Marines in the squad- you tend to play it safe the most- now I can see Charlie or your brother doing something like what you just tried to pull. But what would have happened if I wasn't there? What if I was already on my way back to Atlantica? I almost blew my cover trying get you out of there- I had to kill a guy which I was ordered not to do... but you were in danger and a good sister doesn't let her brother continue in that kind of situation." Hailey reasoned.  
"Yeah- brother." Lomi said almost under his breath- he was hoping he meant just a little more than that to her. Hailey felt a little hurt that she had to reprimand him like that but she cared enough for him to tell him what he needed to hear. She finished her work and bandaged him up the best she could. She had him look at her so she could assess the damage to his face.

"Do you mind if I healed your face the way I healed my hand that one time?" She asked, trying to look into his swollen eyes.

"Go for it." He told her.

"Thanks, it won't hurt I promise." Hailey assured him.

She held his face in both of her hands and took a deep breath, she blew the healing smoke onto his face and watched as it sank in and healed his face, as if he had never been beat up in the first place.

"There we go, there's that ugly face of yours." She teased with a bright smile as she dropped her hands and went to get him some pain killers from her bag.

"Ha ha." He deadpanned with a roll of his eyes.

She gave him a pain killer and gave him something to eat and in no time Lomi was feeling better. She built a big fire that night and they talked about what she found and how things were going since she left. Lomi loved the way the light from the fire danced on her face and made her features softer. He could still see her bright smile and her laugh was infectious.  
Of all the Marines in the squad, it was Lomi that Hailey got along the best with. Granted Charlie flirted with her the most and even asked her out a few times but Hailey always turned him down, saying they made better friends then lovers because Charlie flirted with every girl he saw and Hailey would get jealous in the worst way and while in the beginning it would be hot, heavy and fun- they would no doubt break up and things would always be bitter between them, Hailey couldn't live like that. But Lomi on the other hand had the good sense to be just good friends (as far as Hailey could tell) and they could read each other like an open book. Hailey had to keep guarded however- her heart forbade her from forming any attachment stronger then that.

Then she saw the 'look' in Lomi's eyes- the same look Ishmael had given her when they first met, there was no denying it- he was falling for her. She had blinded herself with duty and purpose that she didn't see it coming. She felt her heart start to melt from the icicle she tried to keep it in but yet torn in two and she fought it. She didn't need this right now- she was almost done with her mission, she knew that things were bound to get complicated.

Not that she hadn't fantasized about this particular complication from time to time but she thought it was all in her head and never said anything because she didn't want to ruin any friendship she had with Lomi.

She tried to do the sensible thing by just walking away. She said goodnight and went into her tent and tried to sleep.  
She had a dream about Lomi that night- They were on the battlefield as a sniper team- he was the spotter and she was the shooter- he was calling the currents and she was making the correct adjustments then she sent a shot and it took out her target.  
"Great shot honey" Lomi whispered to her.  
"Thanks sweet heart." They sneak back a distance to keep their cover. Then they go back even further to their camp where there was only one bed- Hailey looks down to her left hand and sees a simple wedding band. Lomi looks at her and asks-  
"Are you ok Hails?" Hailey smiles mischievously at him and gently sets down her rifle which looked to be a next generation of the weapon she just invented and went up to him and kissed him. He returned her kiss and pulled back to smile at her.  
"I love you too Hailey." He replied to the display of affection.

He kisses her again and she feels her heart get wrapped up in his love- it was strong yet gentle and very sweet. He takes her inside the tent and into the bed where they get wrapped up in the blankets and each other for a few hours. Years of having sex in the field have taught them to be quiet lovers but that doesn't mean it's 'tame' by any means.

Afterwords- they talk about why they love each other so much and then they talk about getting back home because their mission was now complete. Hailey was anxious to see her little girl- since Hailey had left her with her parents for the duration of the mission. The little girl had been a complete surprise and miracle.  
"Well you know she is getting to that age where a little brother or sister would be good for her." Lomi said with that wonderful mischievous look in his eyes that was all too familiar to Hailey. She giggled slightly and retorted.  
"Really? She seems pretty content to have her grandparent's attention all to herself."  
"But she needs to learn how to share." Lomi said playfully making an excuse, running his hands up and down her abdomen, heating her up for round two.  
"Well if it's in the interest of getting her to share more- than by all means." She said with a hint of sarcasm. Lomi smiled and kissed his wife again before making love to her again.  
"I love you sweetheart." He whispered in her ear as he tried to control his breathing again.  
"Love you too." She replied breathlessly, snuggling up to his broad chest. They fell asleep together like that- content just to hold each other.  
Hailey woke up with a smile but she started to cry- why would her mind torture her like that? She knew better than to cause herself that kind of pain it only deepened her inner sadness and further imbedded the truth of her condition so she tried to pull herself together and she quickly got dressed and went outside the tent to see it was just before sunrise. She looked in the pool to see Lomi blissfully sleeping at the bottom on some sea sponges she had collected for him to sleep on. She sighed in relief and threw another log on the fire to keep it going for him. Then she cut open a coconut and drank the milk for breakfast as she watched the sunrise. Then Lomi woke up and popped his head out of the surface looking around for her.  
"Good morning." Hailey said in her usually sweet upbeat tone. Lomi smiled at her but he knew something was up, but even just to have her say 'good morning' was nice because- her voice was the best music to his ears- he had missed her so much- now he was here with her and she just was out of reach- as always.  
"Hungry?" She asked.  
"Starving." Lomi said smiling at her. She smiled back and got him his own coconut and had to tell him how to eat it before handing him other foods.  
"Wow this is really sweet…milk? Is that what we are calling it?" Lomi asked between gulps.  
"Yup." Hailey replied, trying not ogle the drops of coconut milk that dripped down his chin and throat, getting caught up in his stubble.  
"So how long have you been able to be a human and a mermaid and…be able to fly?" Lomi asks, changing the subject and bringing Hailey out of her lust filled staring.  
"Since Sephira healed me." Hailey answered.  
"Does it hurt to go from one form to the other?" He asked, looking at her thoughtfully.  
"Not anymore." She replied with a shrug.  
"So…what's going to happen now?" Lomi asked in a lower tone almost not wanting to know the answer.  
"I get to go back to my mission and you get to stay here and rest." Hailey had made up her mind to try and keep it business as usual because her dream clearly showed she wanted more but she knew she couldn't go there.  
"Oh." Lomi's shoulders dropped just a tad.  
"But first…" Hailey said as she got up and walked towards some palm trees- Lomi watched her every move and watched her deploy her wings and fly to the tops and lop off the fronds then gathers them and makes an outcrop over the pool to provide her friend with shade so the sun wouldn't cook him in his pool. Then she gathered some more coconuts and some other fruit for him to eat. As well as a few of her notebooks for him to read and some more painkillers to take in case she didn't come back in time.  
"So do you need anything else before I go?" Hailey asks, trying to think of anything else he could possibly need.  
"No I think I'm set- thanks Hailey." Lomi says, opening another coconut.  
"Ok- I will see you later Lomi- oh and here is a knife just in case any thing... happens." She handed him a small machete and then she jumped off the edge of the cliff and dove into the waters- the moment she hit the water she became invisible and back to her mission. She had to remind herself to focus, focus, focus- she caught herself on a few occasions wondering if Lomi was ok. Then she swam to where Lomi said the squadron was camping out and found them. She became visible and went up to the commander.  
"Commander Riley." She said softly.  
"Hailey- what are you doing here?" He asks, surprised to see her.  
"I came to tell you that you don't need to make a rescue mission for Lomi- I found him- he has excessive injuries and I didn't want to betray your hiding spot so I put him in a pool- on a cliff- on an island- far away." She explains.  
"That would be why we couldn't find him. We thought they had killed him. But he is going to be alright?"  
"Oh yeah, I had to suture a gash on his back and he is still really bruised but I think he should be pretty much healed in a week- I will have him return by then. But he nearly blew my cover- why would you let him get so close Commander?" Hailey asked, testing Lomi's alibi.  
"I didn't- he disobeyed a direct order to fall back and he stayed put and got captured." Riley explained.  
"That's what I thought...but you will be very interested in what I have found…" They go into an inner cave and Hailey whispers the highlights of her findings to her Commander and he was pleased with her findings.  
"Great work. This information is going to be pivotal." Riley says with a proud smile.  
"Thank you Sir."  
"So get back and fix up Lomi- the sooner he can rejoin us the better."  
"Yes Sir." She left Riley and found Lucian.  
"Hey Lucian- I wanted to tell you that your brother is with me- I broke him out yesterday and I came by to tell you and Commander Riley that and some other stuff but he's ok." Hailey assured him.  
"Good- don't let anything happen to him ok? He's my little bro you know?" Lucian said, clearly relieved.  
"You won't let me forget. But I have to go so hopefully I can complete my mission and get your brother back to you in good time- goodbye Lucian." Hailey said while swimming away and toward the rest of her squad.

"There you are...how is the life of the super cool spy?" Charlie asked, trying to be charming again.

"Busy, saving soldiers in distress, finding out national secrets, it's fun." She replied with a guarded smile.

"So that's what you've been up to..." Charlie replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Hailey rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Can I not say ANYTHING and NOT have you turn it into something sexual?" She asked. The guys start snickering and laughing.

"Haha- you said 'sexual'." Charlie teased.  
"Alright, I give up. Goodbye guys." She disappeared and swam off. Then a few miles away broke the surface and flew back to her Island.


	11. The truth hurts

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 10

She comes back and it's raining- hard. She comes over to the pool and sees Lomi taking a nap. She shakes her head and starts to walk away and then she sees him talking in his sleep and she sticks the side of her head in to hear what he's saying in his sleep.  
"Don't hurt her! I will do anything just don't hurt her- just let her go- let her fly away." Hailey gets her head out of the water and she wonders if he's dreaming about her, he would have to be- he said 'let her fly away' who else would he possible know that is capable of such a thing? She then does something some would consider a bit stupid- she climbs in the pool with him and she is hovering over him and her hair just grazes him and he wakes up with a start.  
"Lomi? Are you ok? I think you were having a bad dream." She tries to explain while backing away to give him some space.  
"Why are you in here?" He asks slightly confused to see her right next to him.  
"I was… worried… about you- I wanted to make sure you weren't experiencing too much pain- that and it's raining and I figured if I'm going to be wet I might as well just…be wet I guess. Sorry- I didn't mean to scare you…I'll get out- it doesn't make sense that I have the whole island and you have this little space yet I'm hogging it. I'm sorry; I'm going to get out now." She says quickly.  
"No, wait." Lomi reaches up and gently takes hold of her arm.  
"Please- stay for a little bit." Lomi asks- his eyes imploring, begging her to stay.  
"Well if you insist." Hailey slowly replies, sitting down and doing her best to stay as far away from him as possible in the small space.  
"Please just stay." Lomi replies, inching forward.  
"Ok. How are you feeling?" She asks, trying to keep the conversation light.  
"Sore but I'm better." He replies, a small but brilliant smile making it's appearance.  
"Good, I found the camp and informed Commander Riley of your whereabouts, I told him you needed to stay where you are for at least a week to heal up." Hailey replies, suddenly finding one of the rocks in the wall _**very interesting**_, just really anything to pull her away from the sweet, sexy, gorgeous man that was smiling at her now.  
"Oh, thanks." Lomi replied, looking at her curiously, wondering why she was avoiding him.  
"Your brother was worried about you and Commander Riley seemed a bit disappointed that you got into the mess you did." Lomi looked down and messed with his bandages not wanting to look in her eyes all of a sudden. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and smiled, knowing she got him but she changed the subject.  
"So did you get to read my notes?"  
"Yeah- you have great handwriting." He replied, feeling the pressure ease off.  
"Thanks, but I was more interested in knowing what you thought about what I wrote." She replied with a slight roll to her eyes.  
"Oh- that's some great insights on the enemy; you have a lot of valuable information." He said with a nod.  
"Good, I'm glad you think so." Hailey's mind raced on what they could find to talk about.  
"So did you sleep well?" Hailey tried to change the subject again, trying to ease her nervousness.  
"Yeah- thanks for the sponges they're really comfortable." Lomi replied, wondering why she was still acting awkward.  
"So... you were just having a bad dream right?" Hailey couldn't help it, she just really wanted to know if her suspicions were right...damn her and her curiosity.  
"Yeah, I was...or it was...an exceptionally...intense dream, I'll just leave it at that." Lomi said, hoping Hailey wouldn't pry further because how else can you say 'Hey, I had a dream that we were on our honeymoon, got captured and I gave my life for you?' and NOT have it sound like all you are falling in love.  
"I've had my fair share of those...they can leave me pretty shaken up, I'm sorry." Hailey sympathized, starting to feel more at ease.

"Besides- it could be worse- you could be _**living**_ your worst nightmare..." Hailey added.

"Of losing you?" Lomi said bravely, cutting her off. Hailey's mouth hung open for a moment- her brain not believing her ears.

"W-what?" Hailey asked, shaking her head out of it's stupor.

"Losing you- it's my worst nightmare." Lomi explained, his eyes searching hers, needing to see some kind of reaction.

"Oh...so, it's not dying or losing your sanity or losing your brother or your family, it's losing me...?" Hailey asked, needing clarification.

"Yeah, of course, you're my best friend, I would be completely lost without you...wait is your worst nightmare losing your sanity?" Lomi asked, striking him as odd that she would mention it.

"It's more like a constant worry for me. Because I've done A LOT of things in my short lifetime that any other 'normal' girl wouldn't do." Hailey replied with a blush as the moments came to mind.

"Like what?" Lomi asked.

"Oh...like pouring your heart out to the worst merman on the planet while the girl he's cheating on you with is hiding in a nearby curtain and then proceeds to fall out of said curtain to laugh and make fun of you for being so stupid and naïve AND if that wasn't bad enough, he joins in and proceeds to tell you explicitly how you're...worthless." Hailey bit out, the memory still pissing her off to no end. It was Lomi's jaw that now hung open in disbelief.

"You're kidding me." Lomi replied, feeling so sad for her and angry at whoever did this to her.

"No, and that's not even the worst part...the worst part was that he spread the rumor that he took my virginity and I had to go to THREE fucking doctors to 'inspect me' to kill the rumors, it was the most embarrassing and humiliating thing I ever did...I mean I was 15, what...how else could you possibly hurt and ruin and outright DEVESTATE a girl?" Hailey said, angry tears running down her cheeks as she fisted her hands, wanting to hit SOMETHING.

"Who would do such a thing?" Lomi asks, feeling his own temper flair.

"Valen..." Hailey spit out, the very name feeling like poison in her mouth. Lomi clenched his jaw- there was only one Valen- he had the worst reputation of being a player who preyed on innocent girls- like Hailey. He was a pitiful excuse for a prince let alone a life form. Lomi didn't think twice before he was next to her, pulling her in for a hug and rubbing small, soft circles in her back, doing everything in his power to be as comforting as he could to her. She hugged him back, so grateful to have her closest friend with her, but why did a part of her wish it wasn't Lomi comforting her? Why did deep down, her head wishes it was resting on Ishmael's shoulder? Her nose still searching for his scent? Her body wishing, wanting, needing Ishmael's natural electricity to course through her veins, charging her up and making her feel more alive then should be physically possible.

But Ishmael wasn't here, he probably would never know how much he still meant to her. The relationship had completely surprised her, taken off so fast it made her head spin. But while in real time- the relationship seemed to be over before it began. She had really only known him for 2-not quite 3 days. But it didn't explain why she had been drawn to him beyond explanation, why she felt as if she had known him all her life and why she just _**knew **_ he was hers and she was his. But she pushed him away nonetheless. Her heart broke when he had just _**accepted **_the fact that she was dumping him. She was secretly hoping he would throw a fit and refuse or at least make her tell him to his face. But he didn't, he simply mailed back her necklace, saying he wished her the best and that if her feelings ever changed- to let him know and that he hoped that they could at least be friends. But what she 'read' was that he was ok with it, that he obviously didn't care as much she did and that he had most likely found someone else and had moved on, probably the day after her accident.

Hailey cried harder now, her unfortunate run in with Valen forgotten, replaced with the all too recent heartbreak with Ishmael.

"Why did he let me go?" Hailey sobbed, Lomi froze before pushing away just far enough to lean down and look her in the eye because she couldn't be talking about Valen, at least not like that.

"What?" Lomi asks, confused.

"Ishmael- he let me go so easily..." Hailey replied, fresh tears streaking her face.

"Who?" Lomi asks further, now holding her face so she looks at him in the eye.

"Ugh, like 6, almost 7 months ago I met this...prince at a ball...his name was Ishmael from Tezrah and he was gorgeous and he liked me and I fell for him harder then bedrock. And we got to 'date' for a whole day. Then my 'accident' or 'incident' or whatever we are calling it- happened and I dumped him via a letter and he just...accepted it. He didn't fight, he didn't argue, he just...was ok with it.." Hailey explained with a bit of arm flailing for emphasis.

Lomi just stared in disbelief.

"Why?" Was all Lomi could think to ask, anyone even lucky enough to have Hailey as an acquaintance let alone have her be romantically interested in them should thank their lucky starfish and be eternally grateful. They would have to be certifiably INSANE to let her go.

"Because he's the Crown Prince of Tezrah- he needs a bride that's beautiful that can produce heirs, things I can no longer do..." Hailey replied, feeling more broken then ever.

"He's crazy, you are the most beautiful girl in the world..." Lomi said softly, barely above a whisper, then did the only thing he could do- he kissed her.

Their lips meet and the sun breaks forth from the clouds and encircles them with its warm bright light. It was a perfect moment.


	12. You Have To Go Back

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 11

That week flew by for both of them. Hailey woke up one morning to see Lomi waiting for her to get up.  
"Good morning Hails." He called to her.

Hailey smiled at Lomi's warm and loving tone in his first words to her for the day. It made half her heart swell.  
"Good morning- how did you sleep?" She responded- her tone matching his.  
"Very well" Lomi said with a nod.  
"Good- how do you feel?" She asked- changing her tone to concern and then trying to brace herself for his answer.  
"Better." He said with a smile but it made Hailey's smile diminish because of what it meant for her.  
"Good- Because then I have to take you back today." Lomi's smile faded just as quickly as hers had- he knew this was coming but he didn't want to leave.  
"When?" He asked sounding slightly pained.  
"The sooner the better to tell you the truth." She admitted.  
"Oh, yeah- of course." Lomi drops his head and runs his hands through his hair trying think of something good to say then he looks at the ground and sees her feet he looks up and Hailey is standing right in front of him and the sun rose up and bathed them in the gorges pink-orange and yellow light. The wind whipped around them and tousled her hair. Now her eyes once again went to bright purple which Lomi had figured out must have meant love because only when she looked at him did her eyes go that color but for Hailey- what she saw wasn't just a handsome face and a ripped, heavily muscled body (not that it didn't hurt anything that he had those things) but what she did see behind those intense green eyes was a man she adored and admired- he had all the attributes she wanted- she felt so safe and secure around him- but she had to admit- the timing was horrible. And she couldn't ignore the fact her heart was not unified in these glorious feelings. Because while Lomi offered her comfort, friendship, support and now love, she just...couldn't help but feel like her heart was torn.  
But she just enjoyed the moment- the warmth of the sun on her skin and Lomi's hand on her cheek- his thumb gently caressing her face. She leaned into his touch trying her best to soak in this moment. Then they kissed and thank goodness she was outside the pool because if she hadn't things would have gotten out of control. She finally pulled away and whispered-  
"I love you." She couldn't help herself from saying it. Lomi smiled and whispered back-  
"I love you too." And kissed her again. Hailey pulled away and started to tear up. She didn't want him to go but she knew she had to get him back.  
"Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry- it's the worst kind of hurt." Is all he could say.  
"I need to get you back- you are healed- you need to be with the squad. I can't keep you here like a pet in a cage. I need to finish my mission- and you need to finish yours. I just hope it doesn't take too long to… see you again." Hailey said into his chest as they held each other.  
"Couldn't agree more." Lomi said as he kissed the top of her head.

Hailey went into her tent and changed and came back out with her satchel and let it into the water.  
"Come on- get in." Hailey put on a brave face and forced a smile.  
"Can you promise me one thing?" Hailey asked before he got in-  
"What?"  
"Don't try to find me again- it nearly got you killed. I can't be everywhere at once so just stay safe and lay low, please Lomi- I don't know what I would do if something did happen to you. Promise?"  
"I promise." He assured her before he got in.  
"Thank you." She spread her wings and lifted off. She flew for a while and in big circles to disorient him so he couldn't find his way back to her island as well as try and confuse anyone else that might be watching. She gently put him back into the ocean and came into the water herself.  
Then they swam together- holding hands until they were within a safe distance of the hide out. She sat on an outcrop overlooking the sight. Lomi sat next to her and put his arm around her. It would be the last time they could be together like that for a long time. He kissed her goodbye while she gave him notes for the commander as well as a gift for him- it was his third dog tag that had "Your Hailey" engraved on it. She swam away and disappeared- determined to finish her mission and to see him again as soon as she was able.


	13. Go To Tezrah

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 12

Hailey had finished her mission within another week and went back to Atlantica with her findings. She was talking to her father in his office and he commended her.  
"You have done very well Hailey- however you have been asked to go to Tezrah."  
"What?! Why?! I'm not an ambassador- I'm a soldier- a secret one at that- last I knew the last thing we wanted was to put me on any kind of display." She argued, hiding her real reason for not wanting to go.  
"I'm not the one who is sending you- Finn is- he feels that you are impressive enough to sway support." Jim replied, not liking the situation any more then she did.  
"Wait- is Finn sending me as in Hailey or me as in Mirage?" Hailey asked, wondering what Finn would be getting at.  
"Mirage."  
"But Ishmael will recognize me for sure- it's too risky." She said, revealing her real reason.  
"You are looking at this the wrong way- you have the chance to be the pivotal piece in history- because of your intel we see that we will need more support- now I don't want you to go but it's an official order and last I checked you could change your appearance." Jim reminded her.  
"Please tell me I'm not going by myself." Hailey conceded.  
"God no- you are going with an envoy."  
"Of who? Is Alexander going?" Hailey guessed.  
"As a matter of fact he is- good guess." Jim confirmed.  
"Well at least I will be in good company." Hailey replied with a bit of sarcasm.  
"However you are on a mission while you are there." Jim added, hoping that will entice her.  
"More intel gathering no doubt." Hailey grumbled.  
"Well it does include that." Jim said with a smirk.

"Wait- what do you mean by that?" Hailey replied, her curiosity peaked.  
"You have been ordered to make a kill this time." Jim said, handing her a folder containing all the information she needed.  
"Who is my target?" Hailey said, taking the folder but not opening it yet.  
"Afaf- he is a rogue general from Valdeez- turned drug lord who is finding sanctuary in Tezrah." Jim answered.  
"I have heard of him- he slaughtered a school full of children just to make sure he killed the children of an enemy- not a nice guy to say the least." Hailey said, opening the folder and looking through the contents with serious skepticism.  
"Well he is there trying to pick up some new recruits for his agenda- he is a very real threat but nothing you can't handle." Jim replied, his confidence building.  
"Will you be coming?" Hailey asked, looking up from the folder.  
"No- I wish I could." He answered.  
"What about my squad?"  
"They will have their own mission."  
"Am I even part of a squad anymore? Or am I a lone operative now?" Hailey asked, needing clarification.  
"You are technically part of the squad- you are just simply being asked to do some solo operative work." Jim answered.  
"Well since the goal is to show off Mirage who is more weapon than anything else she should have helpers, handlers, assistants even- who know her." Hailey said, wanting at least SOMEONE to be there for her, to help her through the inevitable trial.  
"Would you like a few members of your squad to be there with you? Is that what you are asking?" Jim replied, not surprised.  
"Yes as a matter of fact it is because this last mission was fine but I prefer to work with my squad- my team- there is no I in team." Hailey said- as if it were a mantra.  
"How many of them do you need?"  
" At least...two."  
"Who?"  
"Well for starters I would like to have Trip with me- he is a brilliant tactical thinker and he works best with Lomi so he should probably come along as well." Hailey answered, trying not to give herself away.  
"Ok- are there any other reasons why those two in particular should come along?" Jim asked, sniffing out a secret.  
"Well I get along with both of them very well and they are exceptional soldiers." Hailey answered, trying to sound casual.  
"Really- is that all? It wouldn't have any bearing on the fact that you got one of those soldiers out of enemy territory and nursed him back to health?" Jim probed, narrowing his eyes with a knowing grin.  
"Well that does have bearing- he now owes me his life and will do anything I ask, he displays loyalty that will probably be very helpful on this mission, and one more thing- I trust both of those soldiers to a degree I do not trust the rest." Hailey answered, trying desperately to sound as assuring and unaffected as she is.  
"How much do you trust them?"  
"I trust them more than the others. Think of them like a safety net for me."  
"Ok- fair enough." Jim said, easing the pressure off.  
"When do I leave?"  
"In a weeks time- however since you are going on public display I will need for you and the two soldiers to go to finishing school boot camp- we will be in a delicate situation and we can not take a chance on offending the hosts." Jim said.  
"I understand, fair enough- May I be excused then Sir?" Hailey asks, trying her best to remain respectful. Jim nodded in response.  
She swam out of the office and headed toward the gym where she knew her squad was working out. She found Trip first.  
"Trip- come here for a second." She whispered at him. He nearly fell of the bench he was sitting on since she never whispered to him- it took him off guard.  
"What?" He looked at her with concern since she looked like she was going to reveal the greatest secret.  
"How much do you trust me?" She asked- he got scared and gulped not wanting to answer.  
"Why?" He couldn't help his frankness.  
"Because I have been asked to go to Tezrah and I want you to go with me. And I need to know how much you trust me because if you decide to come with me I will need you to trust me with your life because I will be trusting you with mine." Hailey explained.  
"Why me?"  
"Because you are the best tactical thinker I know- I need you to see behind the obvious." Hailey said- trying to be reassuring.  
"What will we be doing?" Trip asks, still feeling unsure.  
"We will be part of a political envoy to Tezrah to sway support for the impending war- so far they have been neutral but slightly favorable. But the catch is I will be put on display to sway support." Hailey admitted.  
"Excuse me?" Trip asked, as if not hearing her right.  
"King's orders..." Hailey replied with a shrug.  
"That's foolish- don't show the ace till the last round." Trip replied, thinking the idea was remarkably stupid.  
"Couldn't agree more but it's an official order that I can not refuse." Hailey said sadly.  
"Is this payback for you then, or a favor?" Trip asked.  
"It's a bit of everything at this point." Hailey replied with a sigh.  
"So when is the convoy leaving?"  
"In a week's time. Will you come with me?" Hailey asked, hopeful.  
"Yes- there is no I in team." He answered, shaking her hand in agreement.  
"Thank you Trip- now I will warn you- both of us will have to go thru finishing school boot camp- the same training us royals go thru but we get to do it in a week so we don't offend people." Hailey warned.  
"So I can't say shit or bitch or hell Or any of that fun stuff?" Trip asked, sounding mockingly sarcastic.

Hailey started laughing really hard and shook her head no but thoroughly enjoying his sarcasm.  
"No- God I wish- but some would probably find that offensive. But thanks Trip now I need a second person- who would you suggest?" Hailey asked, again doing her best not to sound obvious since Lomi and herself agreed to keep their close relationship a secret.  
"Well I am leaning towards Lomi myself- if you are going for strict talent- Lucian but someone who can keep their cool in a political scenario- Lomi is your best bet." Trip answers, none the wiser of Hailey's intentions or hopes.  
"Well obviously I trust your judgment so Lomi it is." Hailey agreed with another shrug, trying to be casual and hide her massive grin.  
"When are you going to ask him?" Trip asked.  
"Here in a minute- when he's done with his rep." Hailey replied, trying not to stare too intently at Lomi who was working out across the gym.  
"Ok well when does the bull shit class start?"  
"Tomorrow morning 9 am." Hailey answered, looking back at him.  
"Well at least I get to sleep in." He replied with a shrug of his own.  
"Yup- In the palace its class room 5 that we will be in. Ok- Lomi is done with his rep- I'm going to steal him while I have the chance- See you in the morning." Hailey swam away and got Lomi's attention with a smile a purple tint to her eyes and nod of her head towards the door and Lomi didn't need any other prodding- he shot nearly thru the doors. Hailey just looked at him and shook her head and laughed as she opened the door herself and he followed her out then once the door was shut she put her hand over his mouth to keep his lips from touching hers- she knew better- not here- not now.  
"Slow down soldier." She whispered- he mumbled something behind her hand and she continued-  
"Meet me at the large boulder in the corner of the field that is North West of the palace- there are purple starfish around the base- that's how you know it's the right one. I have to be seen leaving a different way- I will meet you there in 15 minutes ok?" She swam away and he headed toward his target. She swam thru the palace and made sure she was seen by several people she went home and once in her room went invisible and climbed out her window she sped her way to the large boulder with a plan.  
She got there before he did and argued with herself on whether or not this was such a good idea. Lomi had become her best friend and was teetering on becoming her lover but after each and every encounter with Lomi, it left her feeling even more empty. A voice in the back of her mind constantly chastised her for even having a relationship like this. This whole thing just felt...wrong. As much as it felt amazing and it made sense logically- in the deepest part of her soul- it still felt wrong and she couldn't reason with herself.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you being so stubborn? Ishmael let you go without a fight, why can't you?" 'Because you made a mistake of letting him go in the first place.' Her heart answered. Hailey growled in exasperation at herself.

"Nothing is WRONG with you and Lomi..." 'Then why are you keeping it a secret?' Her heart asked before continuing. 'Your mind loves Lomi- he's strong, he's kind, he's handsome, you have the same goals, the same values- he can take care of you, treat you with respect...but you won't let yourself really love him. Why? Because you already love someone else- someone who let you go probably for the same reason you let them go- because they most likely thought that it would make you happy. Are you happy? No. Will you ever 'get over' Ishmael? No- not without at least seeing for yourself that he's moved on. Until that happens- you will always feel guilty for being with Lomi. And let's face it, the 'feelings' you have for Lomi- are NOTHING compared to the feelings you had for Ishmael. Ishmael set your soul on fire and took hold of all of you with such force you felt like you could barely breathe without him. With Lomi- the feelings are soft, fluffy almost, he may be rock steady but are you? No. You are constantly having to convince yourself that you feel something stronger then friendship for Lomi- with Ishmael- there was never a question- it was a statement that you loved him completely despite not really 'knowing' him.' Her heart told her plainly. Hailey hung her head in defeat, her heart was right. She had to come clean with Lomi- sooner then later.

Just then it seemed that Lomi appeared out of nowhere. He tried to kiss her again but her hand covered his mouth before he got close enough.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked, looking at her curiously. The look in her eyes told him something was definitely wrong.

"I can't...I can't do this...anymore." Hailey said, wringing her hands together, her nerves taking over.

"Do what?" Lomi asked, his heart sinking in his chest.

"You, me, us, this..." Hailey said, her exuberant gestures making it clear to what she was referring to.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No! Not at all, you've been PERFECT and amazing and I couldn't ask for more..." Hailey tried to explain.

"But you told me you loved me and if I'm so 'perfect' and amazing, why are you trying to break up with me?" Lomi asked.

"Because you have been my best friend and seen me at my best and been with me through my worst. But it just...doesn't feel right, I feel like I'm cheating you, keeping this a secret has been so hard..."

"But keeping it a secret was YOUR idea."

"Yeah I know, I have a lot of stupid ideas, I just thought it would make things easier with the squad if they didn't know but I just live in fear, all the time. I hate it."

"So let's come out and tell everyone, that should fix that problem, I don't see how us not being together solves anything." Lomi replied, his arms crossed on his chest. Hailey hung her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, her brain trying to tell her mouth what to say and how to say it.

"Wait...you don't love me do you...?" It was more of a statement then a question but Lomi had a feeling that Hailey often jumped into things head first without thinking things through. Hailey cringed and dared to look at him and shook her head no.

"It's not that I don't 'like you' cause I do, I really really do and when you put your hands on me or you kiss me it's...like I'm high on drugs or something, but the let down is crippling. You deserve someone who will love you with their whole heart, not just...half of one." She said, praying he will understand.

"You can't love me because you still love _**him**_."

"It doesn't make sense! I haven't seen him in seven months, haven't heard from him in 4 but it's like he haunts me! I can't sleep without at least an image of him popping up in my dreams, my ears still strain to hear his voice, my nose still searches for his scent and it's driving me insane! And yet here you are- right in front of me in all your amazing glory just _**waiting **_for me to get my act together and it's not going to happen for at least the next few weeks."

"The next few weeks?" Lomi questioned.

"Oh, yeah, about that- um...let me just show you the reason I brought you way out here in the first place... if you will please direct your attention at this boulder- it seems natural doesn't it? Just a boulder hanging out in a field of sea grass."  
"Yeah."  
"But if you will please note that not all the starfish are real- this one (touching a medium sized purple starfish) and pull- this happens."

A section of the boulder slid down and revealed a deep tunnel thru it that was strangely lit by a iridescent light blue light.  
"Follow me." She whispered and swam inside- he followed and right after he was in the boulder went back to its normal self. He followed her noticing that this tunnel was getting bigger and he found himself in a large underground cave. It was full of books and glittering treasures much like her mother's private sanctuary was. Only Hailey and her immediate family knew of this location until today- now Lomi could see an outward expression of what Hailey was- she had on some of the walls pieces of art and poetry and glittering treasures from shipwrecks past and present she had treasures in there that would rival any treasury and any museum.  
"Wow- so this is something else- how long have you been collecting these things?"  
"Some of them were gifts- some were found and yet others were discovered but my mother discovered this place and gave it to me as a special surprise when I was 8."  
"So you were just a little girl."  
"Yup but if you know anything about my family you would know that even before my accident we weren't the average family- I mean you have my Dad for example who you see as the Admiral- strong, resilient, brilliant and probably the bravest merman in the oceans. Then you have my mother who is music personified. Then you have my brother Ayden who is very well known for his rebellious tendencies and fighting spirit..."  
"To say the least."  
"And that's what's weird about him- when it comes to every matter except me-my brother and my father don't see eye to eye on."  
"Really? How so?"  
"Well both of them are protective- sometimes overly protective of me- I am my fathers only daughter and forever destined to be his little girl- well…until recently when I became a soldier than that dynamic changed slightly but it still stands. My brother- would beat to a pulp anyone that made me cry because as he puts it 'If I'm not allowed to make her cry- no one is.' Which is sweet don't get me wrong- but it can feel suffocating sometimes. But any way- the reason I wanted to talk to you is because King Finn is sending me on a political envoy to Tezrah to sway political support- apparently I am the show piece for the journey."  
"That's incredibly stupid."  
"Tell me about it, but I'm sure you can probably guess why I'm less then thrilled..."  
"But you have the advantage- you can change what you look like."  
"Yeah but I worry he will be able to look right through me, again."  
"You were never the one to back down from a challenge." Lomi replied trying to be encouraging.  
"True, but what's different about this is I don't have the confidence in this mission as I did in the last one. With that last mission I had to be invisible which is something I am exceptionally good at, with this, I have to hide in plain sight. I have to be very careful- it's a lot of pressure that I don't know if I will be have the strength to withstand. Plus Alexander is going and he is wound up tighter then I am."  
"Really? That's a risky move- sending your ace and your crown prince to sway support."  
"Yup- but it's official orders and even I won't argue with those, but here is the catch we have to go to finishing school boot camp for a week so we don't offend our hosts."  
"The school must be pretty tough if it's the catch."  
"It is. Especially for someone like you." She joked.  
"Oh- yeah, I'm so unruly and unmannered." He poked back.  
"That's why we need the class- it starts tomorrow morning at 9am- classroom number 5."

"Hold on- why do I have to go to the class?"

"Because I want you to come with me- I need you there to keep me in-line."  
"Ha- yeah, like anyone could keep you in line. At least I get to sleep in." Hailey thought to herself 'yeah- that's not déjà vu.'

"Thank you."

Hailey swam past a piano she had painstakingly put together in her sanctuary and her tail lightly tapped a couple of keys which got her attention- she smiled looking down at the instrument. Lomi saw this and asked.  
"I think I would be safe to assume you like music?"  
"While I don't possess the same vocal talent my mother exhibits- yes I do love music."  
"Why is it every princess loves music?" He asked sarcastically, shaking his head and leaning on a pillar.  
"First of all, I'm not just a princess, I'm a duchess, secondly, music can speak to the soul- music can inspire you and make you feel things that words can't always express. And because there is a catch 22 with being a royal- while you do live with privilege you have very little freedom- everyone has a say in what you do and how you do it- there is always some kind of pressure riding on your shoulders- so music allows a person to turn the rest of the world off for just a moment and can talk to you in a way that no other person can and allows you to be yourself without everything added. Now don't get me wrong- some princesses cherish the fact they were born into a glittering world and will do anything to stay there. But as for me- I'm grateful I have the rare opportunity to live outside my gilded cage even if I had to do it at great sacrifice..."  
"What sacrifice?" Lomi asked.  
"Normality- I get the ability to be anything I want except…"  
"Except what?"  
"The one thing every mermaid wants weather she wants to admit it or not- being a mother- when I was originally wounded, that is one thing that couldn't be repaired. And part of being a princess and/or duchess, is you have to bear heirs. But since I can not…" Hailey trails off, starting to play a tune she started writing when she first woke up from the coma. For Lomi it all clicked into place.

"It's beautiful..." He said, barely above a whisper. Hailey looks up and smiles sadly.

"Thank you." She replies as she stops playing and starts to fidget, her nerves coming back to her as her mind stars to race.

"You'll be ok..." Lomi soothes, moving from the pillar to sit next to her.

"I hope so." Hailey whispered, as he wrapped his arm around her for a hug.

"You're too good to me, you know that?" She replied, hugging him back.

For the next week finishing school boot camp was tough for the Marines- poor things- because cussing can be a second language for them. But they all survived- Hailey took it upon herself to talk to her cousin Alexander to fill him on the details of her two lives so he wouldn't blow it- she trusted him to keep confidence which was never a problem for either of them- they had a solid relationship- even if they were not related, they would still be friends. Hailey warned Alexander that the day they would be departing to not be surprised to see her in a different form but he would know it was her by an ancient saying.

Two days before they are supposed to go Hailey is nothing but a bundle of nerves and no matter what she does, she can't shake them.

"You ok?" Ari asks, coming up to her in the gym.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Hailey replies, trying to sound serious. Ari lifts an eyebrow in skepticism.

"You sure about that?" Ari asks, leaning on one of the machines. Hailey huffs in defeat.

"No...I have to leave in two days to go to Tezrah of all places to sway support for the war and I don't know if I can handle it. I feel like I'm a nervous wreck on the verge of a break down."

"Have you tried getting laid?" Ari asks rather seriously. Hailey looks at Ari wide eyed and in shock that Ari would even mention such a thing.

"What? It works. If anything like a stress reliever."

"No- I haven't..." Hailey replied slowly, now looking at Ari cautiously.

"Well what about drinking?" Ari replied, shrugging off Hailey's apprehension.

"The only alcohol I've had would be at parties and it's fluffy champagne. Which I don't hate but I don't love either." Hailey said. Ari grinned mischievously and took her cousin and best friend by the hand.

"Then I have somethings for you to try, go get some money and meet me at my house in 20 minutes." Ari said as she dragged her cousin out of the gym. Hailey went home and changed into something nice but nothing fancy or too alluring. She grabbed her pocketbook and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Where are you going?" Ayden asked as she passed him on her way out.

"I have no idea- with Ari- probably to a bar." Hailey said as she reached the door.

"Oh no you don't, not without me."

"What? You don't trust Ari?" Hailey questioned.

"I never said I didn't but you should know better then to go to a bar with just Ari- I know you think yourselves to be 'big girls' but I've been to too many bars and I know what can happen, I'm coming with you."

"Ugh...fine..." Hailey replied as she waited a few moments for Ayden to get ready.

When they came to Ari's house Ari came to the door with her brother in tow as well...Ayden and Andrew shared a nod before they went off to a bar that had a very good reputation for not getting out of hand...often.

Hailey and Ari belly up to the bar and Ari ordered for them.

Four shots later Hailey felt good and relaxed and buzzed. Not that she had that good of a resistance but Sephira's power was keeping her from getting drunk. Ayden watched her carefully and was making sure nothing bad happened. His presence alone was enough to keep just about every other guy away. Except a few who were beyond drunk, at which Hailey did her best not to laugh at them, to their faces at least. Hailey turns to Ari and whispers in her ear-

"I'm feeling pretty good, thank you."

"You're welcome...how good do you feel?" Ari asked, her mischievous grin returning.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel good enough to do something reckless?" Ari questioned. Hailey returned her evil grin and nodded.

"How reckless are we talking?"

"Behind the bar there is usually a prize fight or two, care to do some gambling?"

"Eh, why not..." Hailey replied with shrug.

"We have to loose the guys."

"I'll take care of that, you order me another drink." While Ari ordered the drinks Hailey turned to Ayden and Andrew-

"So where would the 'ladies room' be in this joint?" They pointed to the back of the bar and Hailey nodded, she and Ari downed their drinks and took off toward the back, once out of sight they took a B line for the back exit. Much to Hailey's delight they found a fight in full swing. But to Hailey's surprise she found that Trip was one of the fighters. He always one of the more 'gruff' characters in the group, now she knew why- she saw Charlie and Lucian egging him on on the far side of the group.

"Oh my god..." Hailey said- staring at them. Ari followed her gaze.

"You know those guys?"

"Oh yeah, they are members of my squad- I didn't think they would be into this kind of thing though."

"You would be surprised, I've seen them several times but I've never introduced myself, how about you do that for me." Ari said- pushing her cousin towards the guys.

"Hey!" Hailey called to them when they came close enough. They guys looked very surprised to see Hailey standing there with another girl whom they had seen before but never said hi to.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Having a good time and shaking off some stress." Hailey answered before turning her attention to her cousin.

"Guys- meet my cousin Ari- Riley's daughter. Ari- meet Charlie and Lucian from my squad. Although I'm surprised you guys haven't met each other before..." Hailey said before turning to the fight and watching Trip hit his opponent square in the jaw. She reaches in her pocket and pulls out 20.

"Put this on Trip for me." Hailey says as she hands her cousin the money. Ari smiles devilishly and comes back with a ticket.

"You're brave, This guy only wins half of the time." Ari told her over the roar of the crowd.

"What about the other guy?" Hailey asked.

"He's a good 90%-er" Ari said.

"Yeah but I have faith in Trip, he's a good guy." Then both girls recoiled as Trip got hit incredibly hard. But when the other fighter saw Hailey and Ari staring he was distracted long enough for Trip to retaliate and win the match. Ari took Hailey's ticket and came back with 10 times the amount Hailey had given her.

"His odds were 10 to 1." Ari explained.

"Nice! I like this." Hailey replied, putting the money into her shirt because her pockets weren't that big. Ari laughed at her cousin and did the same with her own winnings.

"It's awesome when you win, it sucks when you loose."

"Isn't that true of life in general?" Hailey asks, chuckling a little. Ari nodded in agreement.

"Hailey?" Trip asked, putting a cold stone to his black eye.

"Trip! Dude, congrats on winning but how am I going to explain this?" She asked, gesturing to his eye and giving him a comforting smile.

"I'm a quick healer, besides I needed to blow off some steam." He replied with a shrug.

"Likewise, Trip this is my cousin Ari- Riley's daughter- Ari- this is Trip, he's going to come with me to Tezrah." Hailey explained before looking back to Trip.

"Would you like some help?"

"Nah, I got this." He said, trying to be all tough and manly about it.

"YOU!" The looser yelled from a ways away. Hailey looked over and saw the man pointing at her.

"Oh shit..." Ari cursed under her breath.

"What's your problem?" Hailey asked defiantly, seeming never to be afraid of anything.

"You distracted me." He growled.

"No- you distracted yourself, all I was, was an observer- my friend beat you fair and square buddy." Hailey corrected, a hand on her hip. The looser looked at Trip for a moment before he taunted him.

"Oh, have to go to your '_**girlfriend's loving embrace**_' after every fight?"

"Ha! He would be so lucky!" Hailey replied with a smirk, now crossing her arms in front of her but remaining in a comfortable stance, as if she was chatting with a friend. "What's your name girl?" The looser asked.

"Girl?" Hailey asked back- not realizing that not everyone would know who she was, she began to laugh as if she was laughing at the funniest joke.

"Why is that so funny?" The looser asked, laughing a bit with her.

"Why does every guy I meet just NEED to know my name- I am just another 'girl', another face in the crowd, why does it matter?"

"Ok, fine, I'll _**give you**_ a name- angel face." The looser said, trying to pour on some charm, seeing as how she wasn't afraid of him.

"NICE! Why can't you guys come up with cute little nicknames like that?" Hailey asked her friends who had gathered around her. Her friends just looked at her like she was crazy.

"So what's your name?" Hailey asked with a smooth smile.

"Brutus." He replied confidently.

"Brutus...nice to meet you." Hailey said, shaking his hand a little clumsily from the alcohol still in her system. Of course now that she was this close she noticed he was 3 times her size. She wondered if he was part whale or something. Her hand was completely lost in his and she just stared in amazement. 'How did Trip think he had a chance against this guy?' She thought to herself. When she looked up to his eyes he saw a hunger that made her stomach churn slightly.

"So angel face, let's you and me leave and go to my place." He said suggestively.

"No...no I don't think so." Hailey replied, trying not to throw up on him at the thought of him crushing her while taking her hand out of his grip. He just squeezed tighter, determined to get what he wanted, he may have lost that last fight but he wasn't going home empty handed.

"Let go." Hailey warned, the effects of the alcohol leaving her system completely.

"I don't think you can fight it girl." He replied, his voice rumbling deep in his chest, pulling her closer.

"Ah, we're back to 'girl' now, nice. Well let me put it this way- you will let me go or I will drop you like a ton of rock and everyone will see that a _**little girl**_ beat you faster and better then one of the toughest Marines just did." Hailey said, a smirk on her face despite the danger. He laughed at her.

"I'd like tosee you try sweetheart." He said.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you." She said as she used his grip as leverage to wrap her tail around his thick neck and using her momentum to send them to the ground. He let go just in time to keep his face from hitting the ground. He pushed himself up to see Hailey just standing there looking quite proud of herself that she could move so quickly. He growled before lunging at her but she used his size against him, she hooked her tail under one of his arms and counter balanced him before slamming his face into the ground once more. The gasps from the crowd only fueled her.

"Aw, did the big Brutus hit his face on the ground again?" She asked in tone she reserved for babies. She could see his whole body get red as he lifted himself of the ground once more to send a death glare her way. He lunged again, taking a swing at her, she leaned backwards and twisted so he just swung at water.

"Tsk, tsk. Such an unrefined fighting style. No wonder you lost." She taunted. But he grabbed her by the tail and threw her like a rag doll. She landed on the ground with a thud, Ari immediately went back inside to get Ayden. Hailey lifted herself from the ground and wiped her bottom lip with the back of her hand and saw she was bleeding. She just laughed in response.

"Wow- all that bulk and this is the best you can do?" She taunted as she casually swam up to him, swaying her hips as if she was seducing him. She could feel her lip swelling and her head was starting to hurt, but she didn't care- he was pissing her off and she wasn't going to let him get off that easy.

He swung again and she lurched forward, slipped her arm under his shoulder and twisted, making him hit the ground again, only this time more on his head. The crack of his head on the pavement was loud and shushed the crowd. But he grabbed her waist with his hand, he nearly had all of her waist in his hand, his fingertips dug into her scar and she yelped, no one had dare hit her or put pressure on her scar before and it hurt like hell.

He threw her down and she gasped, she didn't realize she had a weakness like that.

"Oh the big mouth shut up finally." Brutus taunted getting up and looming over her. But she wasn't out yet.

"You don't like your angel face's to have mouths? How boring..." She drawled lifting herself up.

"You may just have some fight in you yet girl." Brutus replied, staring her down.

Hailey laughed despite the pain.

"Again with the 'girl' talk, you're not very bright are you?" Hailey taunted, a wicked gleam returning to her eyes. This time she shot forward so fast she felt like was moving in slow motion, she hit chi points on his body so hard ans so fast she looked like a blur. Finally she hit him in the jaw so hard she felt it break beneath her fist. He fell down in a heap of groaning, moaning flesh.

"Hailey!" Ayden yelled and Hailey flinched and grimaced as she turned around.

"What did you do?!" Ayden asked, looking from Hailey who had a scratched and bruised forehead and a split lip to the blubbering heap of flesh that was Brutus, one of the more feared underground prize fighters.

"I...defended my honor?" Hailey replied with a nervous smile.

"Hailey...?" Brutus croaked as he sat up and stared at Ayden and Hailey curiously. Upon seeing the family resemblance he cursed under his breath.

"Figures, the only man to defeat me more then once would have a sister that could do the same..." Ayden glared at Hailey as he passed her and helped Brutus up.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know who she was." Brutus apologized.

"What did she do to you?" Ayden asked, noticing all the bruising all over his body.

"What did I do to him?! It's what he did to me!" Hailey protested, slapping a fin on the ground like a child having a tantrum. Ayden looked from Hailey to Brutus who now cringed. Ayden narrowed his eyes and balled his fists.

"What did you do to her?" Ayden asked, his tone dangerously low. Hailey looked at Brutus expectantly to answer her brother.

"I...she distracted me and I lost a fight." Brutus grumbled.

"No...that's not all." Hailey said, swimming towards them.

"I...asked her back to my place..." Brutus said lowly.

"And when I said no he put his hand on my arm, I asked him to let me go and when he didn't I kicked his ass, end of story."

"You taunted me." Brutus argued back.

"You taunted me, besides you're like 3 times my size, I'm surprised I made a dent, let alone had a chance." Hailey shot back. Ayden looked at her in slight skepticism.

"Really? It's Brutus that didn't have a chance." Hailey narrowed her eyes at her brother her eyes giving off a red glow. Ayden didn't back down and neither did Hailey.

"Yeah, you two are definitely related." Brutus said, looking between the two. Hailey looked from her brother to him and her stare gave him the creeps, her eyes now glowed red and he could feel his entire body getting hot like he was getting boiled alive.

"Look, I'm sorry, if I had known who you were I never would have...you know." Brutus said. The red in her eyes diminished and Brutus didn't feel so hot anymore.

"From now on, if any 'girl', woman or otherwise tells you 'no' they mean 'no' and you better let them go, not every girl can kick your ass like I can." Hailey warned.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright let's get you home." Ayden said, grabbing his sister's arm and dragging her away. Hailey's cousins and friends followed close behind and watched as the real entertainment of the evening happened as Ayden and Hailey bickered all the way back to the palace. Hailey went into Trips house and healed him so that it didn't look like he had gotten in that big of a fight. She comes out a few moments later and winks at her brother.

"What did you do to him?" Ayden asks, suspicious.

"I healed him, see?" She said as she breathed into her hand and applied the blue smoke onto her lip and forehead. Ayden and everyone watched in complete awe as the blue smoke seeped into her skin, leaving it clean and unbruised as if nothing had happened. "Yeah, it definitely wasn't a fair fight." Ayden replied.

"Shut up." Hailey quipped.

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious. Did you have to use any of your powers on Brutus?"

"No, not really, just my knowledge of merman anatomy and a quick hand." Hailey replied with a shrug. Ayden looked back at Ari who was trying not to snicker.

"I blame you for this." Ayden said.

"Don't you dare! I did it to myself. Besides, I seem to recall that Brutus said you beat him on more then one occasion, and if I also recall, there were a few times you came home in the middle of the night with a bag full of money, black eyes, bruised ribs and a satisfied smile. So putting two and two together tells me you've done some prize fighting yourself." Hailey said defiantly.

"Damn you..." Ayden bit out as a response.

"I love you too." Hailey said, wrapping an arm around his waist and put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, you know I can't stay mad at you..." Ayden replied putting his arm around her shoulders. Ari and Andrew just look at them slack jawed and back at each other like they've seen the most shocking thing ever.

The morning of their departure came too soon- Hailey hugged her family goodbye and once outside transformed into the new image of Mirage - her hair was now white with black tips- it was long and perfectly strait- her eyes- silver gray, her tail started out white at her waist- then it faded to black to her fins but had that same silver gray in the middle- she had gone monochrome except for her skin which had remained her own flesh color however she had 'tattooed' tribal markings over her scars in her midsection which had remained otherwise bare. The tribal markings continued on her back as well- her brother had helped her- the tattoos would stay on her skin until she returned home and her brother could remove them with a special soap they had developed.  
She was striking to say the least- for someone who had lived her life full of color she was for once- devoid of it. She had her trusty bag full of tricks and wearing the same cloak she had returned home in secret with. She had made a special head band that had onyx stones and black ribbon on a white abalone frame. Her shirt was a mid-drift and was black with white detail. Even in monochrome she was exceptionally gorgeous. She made her way to the front of the palace where a small caravan was assembling- she waited for the rest to arrive- King Finn and Prince Alexander were next to arrive- both of whom had to pick up their jaws from the ground. She approached and bowed low showing she had accepted her role as Mirage.  
"La Fa La May" She says to Alex who answers  
"La Shae Su Ze" He answers- it was the ancient greeting they had discussed earlier- Hailey smiles wide showing her brilliant white smile then says-  
"Good morning."  
"Good morning…Mirage." King Finn answers, staring at her in disbelief.  
"I do hope my mission will be a complete success." Hailey remarked, hopeful that she sounded more confident then she felt.  
"As do we- we are very grateful you were willing to give your support to this endeavor." King Finn replied.  
"Of course."

She backs away and stands by the envoy- Trip, Lucian and Lomi show up. Hailey thinks to herself 'What the hell is Lucian doing here? God I hope he is here to see his brother off cause if he's going it's going to be a very long journey.' She goes up to them and says good morning- they stare at her as if meeting her for the first time.  
"What?" She asks.  
"When you said yesterday to expect you to look different... this is definitely different." Lomi said, looking her up and down.  
"So…are you saying you don't like it?" She asks -the guys shake their head no.  
"So…you do like it?" She asks- the guys shake their heads yes. Her cheeks blush slightly breaking up her monochrome but it still looked adorable. She then heard the attendant call everyone together. She goes and assembles- Finn sends them on their way and to Hailey's relief Lucian did come just to see them off. She boards the carriage like transport that seated 6. She took a window seat and Lomi came in next and sat next to her then Trip came and sat across from Hailey and then Alex came in and the door was shut behind him.  
"Will there be just the four of us then?" Trip asked. Alex nodded yes. And added-  
"Gentleman and Lady- it's going to be a long trip and if you would like you can just call me Alex- it's just easier that way." Hailey smiled at him in such a way as to say thank you and he smiled back in the same fashion.


	14. Understanding On The Way

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 13

Hailey had butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to get there already and get it over with. She was cold and covered herself with her cloak and crossed her arms and looked out the window. She had a look on her face as if trying to work out a complex problem- which she was- she had a nagging feeling that Ishmael would look at her with those huge brown eyes and see right thru her like he had done before.  
"What's wrong?" Trip asked. She looked at him as if she was coming out of a haze.  
"Hmm?"  
"You look like something is off."  
"Sorry, I'm just anxious about our destination. I wish I could have done some more research but I exhausted every book store and library in Atlantica."  
"So what's the problem?" Alex asked.  
"There isn't a problem- I just usually like to know everything about where I am going before I actually go."  
"But that's the point of going somewhere- you get to learn about the place in which you are going." Alex pointed out.  
"True, but from a tactical viewpoint- we Marines like to have all angles covered- isn't that right boys?" Lomi and Trip silently nodded in agreement.  
"But I thought Marines worked in pairs." Alex asked testing the atmosphere.  
"We do- but she counts as two all by herself." Lomi poked fun at her. She play hit him in the shoulder and he recoiled pretending it hurt, it actually did but no guy wants to admit he was hit by a girl and it hurt right?

She gave him a sideways glance and a smirk to show she was kidding. She looked out the window to see endless fields of sea grass and coral reefs pass her by then she felt sleepy. She opened her bag and took out a pillow and put it on the side of the carriage to take a nap.  
"Hey- where did you get the pillow?" Trip asked.  
"Out of my bag- why you didn't bring one?"  
"No."  
"Do you want one?"  
"Maybe."  
Hailey looked at Lomi and Alex as if to ask them if they wanted their own pillows too.  
"I doubt you brought enough for all of us- that bag looks like all it could carry was the pillow you just pulled out." Alex said.  
"Well that's the great thing about this bag- it's a carry all and when I say carry all- I mean it." She then reaches in and takes out 3 more pillows.  
"How did you do that?" Trip asked now looking in wonder at her little satchel.  
"It's magic." Hailey said in a sarcastic tone.  
"No seriously- how did you do that?  
"A girl has to have some secrets Trip- the sooner you figure that out the sooner you get a girlfriend."  
"Ouch- oh that's harsh." Lomi said in defense of his friend.  
"I know- I can be mean sometimes, sorry Trip- I just don't get why the whole squad doesn't have girls hanging on their every word." Alex looked at Hailey as if she had grown a second and third head.  
"Are you serious?" Alex asked.  
"Well- while I am not at all normal- I would think most girls would be drawn to strong, well disciplined guys."  
"Most girls your age however are still at a shark and bait stage though. They like a guy to be focused on them instead of any serious endeavors- like running a kingdom or completing a mission or anything else of real consequence." Alex argued.  
"But not every girl is a simpleton or completely stuck on herself- some are genuine and kind and would give their right arm for a guy of real consequence to look at them twice."  
"Those are called the 'diamonds in the rough'. They are hard to find- it seems that you have to hack your way thru a briar patch of crazies to get to the one sane girl." Alex was making a sound argument. Hailey had to admit that even in her own extended family there were the majority of her girl cousins who were fickle and self absorbed and relished the thought of toying with some poor guy's heart and emotions- it gave them a sick twisted sense of power.  
"Well when you are right you are right I guess." She looks back out the window her thoughts returning to her task at hand. Then the sleepiness took her over and she settled into sleep. She woke up a few hours later to find that it was just her and Alex that were awake in the carriage.  
"Am I safe to talk?" Alex asked. Hailey looked at Lomi and Trip who were still asleep and played it safe-  
"Neither of them know Kaldinion- that would be our safest bet." So they proceeded to talk to each other in that language- which the translation would be…  
"Do they know?" Alex asks  
"Yes."  
"Lomi acts as if he is none the wiser."  
"He does what he is told."  
"So what's up with that?"  
"I saved Lomi's life a while back, he keeps his head in stressful situations and he is turning out to be a better friend than anything else."  
"And Trip?"  
"He is a great tactical thinker and he can find a way out of anything. He also has the ability to see what's going on underneath the surface and he's one hell of a fighter. Plus both know how to keep a secret. You know my family already receives criticism for Sephira's involvement with my parents. Alex- I didn't tell you this before but everything you see is a result of Sephira imparting a portion of her own life to me- that's what it took to bring me back to the world of the living and this is how I 'present' her power coursing thru my veins. Now from a purely political standpoint it would make sense to come out and tell everyone what happened and who I really am because I would gain power and pull in any court- but I don't want it. And further more I can't have children because of what happened, so any thought of marriage is out of the question too- because who would want to marry a weapon, a monster, a freak of nature like me? So out of my concern for you reaching the throne, which you will because you know as well as I do that you are the best suited for it." Hailey explains.  
"Well thank you for your confidence but I think you judge yourself too harshly."  
"I speak the truth- because at the end of the day- what does the average guy want? A family- which is something I can not provide- I can be a great soldier- I can protect anyone I deem worthy, I can do things that most can not even fathom- I can be the x factor in any fight, any war. I am the extraordinary but I will most likely live my life alone. Unless a guy wouldn't want to see his DNA passed on to the next generation, then maybe I won't but until that rare and unexpected day comes- I will accept my fate as it is right now. I am choosing to live my life this way for the safety of my family which includes you- and my kingdom which also involves you. Which leads me to a concern- why did your dad send you? It is a very risky move to send the crown prince half way around the world to a kingdom which may not even lend its support."  
"I am confidant they will." Alex answers with a smirk.  
"What brings you this confidence? Do you have that much faith in my abilities? Or do you have a trick up your sleeve I don't know about?"  
"Both."  
"Really? And what trick do you think you will pull?"  
"Now what fun would I have if I told you now?" Alex teased.  
"I could play along instead of unknowingly be a hindrance."  
"Ishmael has two sisters- does he not?"  
"Oh that's low- I didn't even think you would play that card." Hailey says, disappointed.  
"I hear they are very beautiful."  
"If they look anything like Ishmael- without a doubt, but you don't have to play that card. Please Alex."  
"Hailey- I'm nearly 27 and I still don't have a mate and at the urging of my own parents I was told to come along on this endeavor. You are not the only one under pressure."  
"That is so unlike your parents though."  
"You haven't been around my mother lately."  
"But Abigail is still a little girl- she's nearly 5."  
"But my mother's health is starting to fail- and out of fear that we may appear weak it would be best if I had all my fish in row don't you think?"  
"True but this is a political mission- no girl in her right mind wants to marry a guy to make a political alliance- she would want to marry out of love."  
"I know that's why you are coming- my mother hopes that you will be the centerpiece and I'm the added bonus." Alex says bitterly.  
"So this is your mothers doing?"  
"Well…both of my parents have concerns but mostly my mother- yes."  
"Fantastic... did you even want to go?" Hailey asks, irritated at the very notion.  
"Did you?"  
"No- I wanted to be a secret remember but out of respect for official orders and because you were coming- I came."  
"Same here." Alex answered.  
"Nice- so what do we do?"  
"We will go and do our best."  
"It's not like we have a choice." Hailey grumbled.  
"Yup."

Then Trip and Lomi stir awake and Hailey says quickly-  
"We can finish this conversation later."  
They go back to speaking their native tongue and change the subject.  
"Well I hope their food isn't too spicy." Alex notes.  
"No such luck- from what I have read- Tezrah's food is some of the spiciest."  
"Are you serious? Dang it." Alex huffs.

Hailey smiled and chuckled at her cousin. Trip and Lomi look at each other trying to comprehend what they are hearing.  
"What about spice?" Trip asks.  
"I was just saying that Tezrah is rumored to have some of the spiciest food in the ocean- Alex was lamenting that."  
"Have you tried their food?" Trip asked Hailey.  
"Yes- it is on the spicy side but I'm sure we will manage."  
"Don't talk about food- I'm starving." Lomi said- his low stomach grumbles could now be heard.  
"Oh you poor baby." Hailey lightly teased while opening her bag and pulled out a few surprises. She hands each of them a wrapped sandwich.  
"Seriously I have to get a bag like that." Trip said while opening his sandwich and they began to eat.  
"Oh you're a life-saver." The guys would say in between mouthfuls.  
"This is Mama Hoss' isn't it?" Alex asked.  
"You know it- she is the best cook on the west side." Hailey replied after swallowing a big bite.

After she got done eating she felt something buzzing in her bag. It was a communicator.  
"Hello?" Hailey asked- she heard Rory on the end giving her a coded message. Hailey shuffled thru her bag looking for a notepad and a pen. She was furiously writing down the code that was given- she answered back in code and looked at the communicator confused and repeated the coded message.  
"What the fuck..." Hailey whispers to herself with a groan.  
"Excuse me?" Trip asks- all of the guys are staring at Hailey waiting for her to tell them what was going on. Hailey holds up her forefinger- the international sign for hold on a minute. She asks something in code and didn't like the answer she was given. Hailey says goodbye and her head falls into her hands she is whispering curses at herself barely audible.  
"What's going on?" Trip asks.  
"I can't…tell you, I got to go…I will catch up with you all tonight." She takes off her cloak and starts speaking the ancient language to her cousin Alex who nods in acceptance and she climbs out the window and disappears. Trip and Lomi look at him like 'Dude! WTF?'  
"You should be grateful she's on our side." Alex answers the looks given to him.  
"But where did she go?" Trip asks.  
"She went ahead of us- the message she just received was a warning- there were a few gangs waiting to ambush us. She… went to kill them." Now granted that was only a fraction of the message she received from Rory and a fraction still is what she told Alexander but that's what they needed to know.  
"All righty then. Yeah- glad she's on our side." Trip said but what he didn't understand is why she just didn't say that in plain English and to the rest of them. Trip could sense he was out of the loop and felt uneasy. But as the journey went on he was lulled into sleep again and was soon fast asleep. Then the faint sound of screaming could be heard in the far distance. Both Alex and Lomi look in the direction of the sound.  
"I hope that's her causing that." Alex said with a grimace.  
"Me too. So what do you think of her, doing this? Being a soldier."  
"If I were in her fins- I would probably do the same thing to tell you the truth. I think she's focused, she's brave, strong and she's sensible enough to realize what a great thing she has going for her. I'm proud of her."  
"Do you ever stop to tell her that?" Lomi asks, wondering how much support she really received from her family.  
"I think none of us really tell the people who matter the most to us what we really feel." Alex truthfully answers.  
"So I'm aware of the fact that your father, the King and her father, the Admiral are close friends- does that relationship transition to Hailey and yourself?" Lomi asks, curious.  
"Yes- she might as well be my sister- she talks to me more than my real sister anyway."  
"Really?"

"Hailey's usually pretty open with just about everything, so this 'keeping secrets' thing must be so foreign to her. I can see it takes a toll on her too- you can see it especially in her eyes."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Well, I have been watching her closely ever since she got back and her eyes can reflect her mood when she's not thinking about it. I know blue is happy- orange is scared, red has two meanings one is angry the other is intensity because I have seen when she talks about Mama Hoss' sandwiches or riding her sea horse and her eyes get blue but right on the outer edge they go red but black is…sadness, depressed, it means something is wrong. And I've seen a lot of black lately."  
"That's interesting- almost disturbing, thanks for the heads up."  
"You're welcome; it's only fair that you should be aware of these things."  
"Thank you, so what do you know about Tezrah? Besides the spicy food..." Lomi asks, changing the subject.

"I know the waters are warmer, but I know the Crown Prince as does Hailey..."

"Oh Prince Ishmael." Lomi replied, doing his best to hide his bitterness.

"I take it she has mentioned him a time or two."

"Or 3 or a hundred." Lomi replied.

"Yeah, I figured as much, they actually dated for like...a day, he danced with her which I don't know if you dance but for Hailey's back round and personality has huge brownie points. He even tried to take her out before the accident and come to think of it, he was there in the hospital waiting room with the rest of us when she got in the accident and had to be rushed out. Oh and before that- like the night before- the Admiral invited him for a private dinner with just his family and afterwords her family, Prince Ishmael and my family all went to the game room and she played cards with him- she is a card shark by the way- I don't know if you knew that or not but she is, anyway he was a graceful loser and she practically fell into his arms that night- weather or not it was an 'accident' that she did that remains to be seen. And from talking to her brother- Ayden even likes him and Ayden doesn't like just anyone. But I heard she broke things off with him despite Ayden and Ishmael becoming good friends."  
"Do you think she likes Ishmael?" Lomi questioned.  
"From the way she danced with him, the way she talked to him and how she was super nervous when he came to dinner- yeah I do. But since her accident- she feels…inadequate as a princess so she became a soldier to get away from it."  
"Well she told me she can't…have children- if that's what you are referring to when you say inadequate."  
"Yeah that's exactly what I'm talking about- which is a partial truth- the purpose of being a princess is that some prince can marry you- make you his queen and have little princes and princesses of your own and since she can't do that- it defeats the purpose."  
"But just because she can't have children of her own doesn't mean she's unlovable or anything like that- she doesn't have to be alone." Lomi argued.  
"Now that's what I wish she could get thru her head- because ever since she got back it's like she swore off mermen and marriage and it's as if she has convinced herself that all she could ever be is a soldier- no matter what anyone tells her. It's frustrating- because you want to see your friends and family be happy and for her being a soldier means a lot to her but I know she feels like she's missing out by depriving herself of any of those possibilities."  
"I agree it is very frustrating but unfortunately it's her decision."  
"It sure is." Alex and Lomi did that head nod meaning they came to a mutual understanding and agreement and from that point on they would remain friends. But as if on cue Trip wakes up.  
"What did I miss?" Trip asks still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Nothing" Lomi and Alex say at the same time. They finally reach their first destination- a good stopping point where they could find a good and safe place to stay the night. Hailey is there waiting for them. She is leaning on the door way with a smile- she was grateful they made it safely. She had already gotten the rooms ready and taken many safety precautions.  
"Did you guys have a good trip with out me?"  
"Yeah- Trip slept most of the way." Alex answered and Trip nodded in agreement.  
"Good- I'm glad to hear it."  
"Talked about you a lot." Lomi said in a very low husky voice as he passed her in the door way. She gave him a concerned and confused look then looked at Alex then back at Lomi- both boys looked at her with the same mischievous smile.  
"I was afraid of that." She said while she helped them unload the carriage.  
"Don't worry- your secret is still safe with us." Alex whispered as she passed him on the stairs.  
"It better be." She whispered back, giving him a warning look.

'Oh this is going to be such a lovely trip' She said to herself in complete sarcasm. She was dying to know exactly what was said…but how to find out…surely an opportunity would present itself sooner or later.


	15. Arrive For a Demonstration

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 14

Hailey finishes unloading what they will need for the night. She goes to Alex's room and knocks softly he answers it to find Hailey tapping her fin on the floor out of nervousness- he smiles knowing what she's after.  
"May I please talk to you for a moment?" Hailey asks.

"Of course, come in." Alex replies, opening the door wider, allowing her to enter.

"So exactly what was said about me when I wasn't there?" Hailey asks, narrowing her eyes at him. He just chuckles and shakes his head, he sits in a chair and she crosses her arms over her chest and leans on the door.

"We talked about your accident and how you're dealing with it."

"Oh." Hailey replied, feeling relieved yet curious.

"We also talked about your former relationship with Ishmael..." Alex said slyly. Hailey stared at him intently to continue talking.

"And?" Hailey asked.

"Why did you cut things off with him anyway?" Alex asked thoughtfully. Hailey was quiet for a long time and didn't answer. Alex didn't say anything either, it was after all her turn to talk. Hailey couldn't take it anymore and finally said something.

"Because he deserves better..." Hailey said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Alex said, straining to hear her. Hailey looks up from staring at the floor with tears running down her cheeks.

"Because he deserves better, he deserves a queen that's just as handsome as he is, he deserves to have children, he deserves a wife that doesn't constantly worry about hurting everyone around her because she's unstable and has so much power coursing through her veins that it's sometimes all she can do not to just explode- literally." Hailey replied softly, sinking to sit on the floor. Alex immediately left his chair to sit next to her.

Despite Alexander's reserved nature and upbringing he was not unaffected when he saw people he cared for distressed. He put his arm around her shoulders, trying to be comforting despite his own awkwardness.

"God why do things have to be so complicated? Why can't we just go back to being 7 when all that mattered was playing and not doing homework..." She said, trying to joke to keep from crying. Alexander chuckled and shrugged.

"Because we grow up, things always get complicated as we grow up."

"It sucks." Hailey replied with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes it does, sorry." Alex replied with a lopsided smile.

"What am I going to do? What if Ishmael looks right through 'Mirage' and we get exposed? I already feel uncomfortable seeing him again, I feel like...I'm the worst person by trying to lie to him. I feel just as bad asking him and his kingdom for help in this stupid war. I don't want any more innocent lives to be lost. It isn't fair."

"Have you ever heard that 'all is fair in love and war'?" Alexander asked.

"Yes and it isn't true." Hailey argued.

"What are you going to do if we get there and Ishmael has moved on?" Alexander asks.

"I don't know. Hope I'm the first to die on the battlefield I guess."

"You can't be serious Hailey, that's horrible." Alexander replies, shocked that she would feel that way.

"What other choices do I have? Honestly- I've tried moving on but I...just can't. I miss him, but letting him go and be free is better then him seeing the shell of what I once was and rejecting me all together." Hailey tried to explain, blinking back her tears.

"Have you ever considered that Ishmael may like the new you? Because you are by no means a shell. A lot of guys like scars at tattoos and 'dangerous' girls. Speaking of tattoos, are those real?" He asked, poking softly at her side, she flinched and giggled despite herself.

"Hey! You know I'm ticklish, so not cool, but no, they aren't real. Ayden did them for me, who knew he had that kind of talent." Hailey replies, looking down at her sides.

"You wear it well, anyway, I'm exhausted, I'm going to go to bed." Alex said, getting up and helping Hailey up as well.

"We'll talk later ok? Get some sleep." Alex told her, ushering her out of his room.

"Fine..." Hailey replied, going to her room that was right next door.

Hailey wakes up with the dog tag she had made and engraved for Lomi in her hand.

"How the hell did he...?" Hailey asks as her vision clears and she looks at closer. She gets up and knocks on Lomi's door.

When he opens the door she is simply standing there holding the dog tag with a curious face.

"First off, how did you get in my room last night?" Hailey asks, cocking her head to the side.

"You're not the only one who knows how to be stealthy." Lomi answers, leaning on the door frame with a smug expression. Hailey nods at this and thinks for a moment.

"Well, while I appreciate getting this back...never sneak into a room that I am occupying again, please, for your own safety." Hailey says.

"Ok, fair enough." Lomi replies with a smirk.

"I can't believe you pulled a fast one on me..." Hailey said as she turned and continued walking down the hall, shaking her head. Perhaps she had really underestimated him again.

They finally reached Tezrah- the land had exotic coral and was very colorful- a lot of reds, pinks, oranges and yellows with contrasting bright blues, greens and turquoise. Not a lot of kelp however- instead there were patches of brown and tan plants that looked like palm trees with red and orange frauds. Hailey now understood why Ishmael would have been so intrigued by all the green back in Atlantica- green kelp

forests and sea grass pastures everywhere. This place had mainly the warmer spectrum of color in its landscape. They arrive at the palace and even though the waters were warmer here than back home- Hailey put on her cloak. Lomi and Trip exit the carriage first, Hailey takes a deep breath and takes Lomi's hand as she exits the carriage- she looks up at the palace- it's huge yet strangely inviting- perhaps it was the warm eggshell white that was the exterior color. There is a royal brigade leading up to the entrance- they are lead to the royal court. Hailey completely covers herself with the cloak except for her black fins that show at the bottom of it- she sees out of the corners of her eye that people are staring at her- she keeps her steely resolve and is brought to a waiting room to wait to be presented in the royal court. She takes a big breath and Lomi is by her side and whispers-  
"It's going to be ok- just relax and breathe."  
"I know- I just have butterflies in my stomach- I feel like it's the first day of school all over again." She whispers back. She looks at Alex who now is sporting a royal sash over his shoulder and across his chest. Lomi and Trip are fitted with arm bands signifying their military rank. But nothing is done to her. She is grateful for this. She is adjusting her black, silver and white outfit underneath her cloak she looks in a mirror and turns her eyes almost bright silver gray and reaches into her bag and puts on eye liner and heavy mascara to accentuate her eyes. Perhaps a bit intimidating but that's what she was going for- deadly looking beauty. Then an attendant calls them to order and leads them to the entrance of the court. Hailey whispers to the rest-  
"Game time." She puts the hood on her cloak up so you couldn't see her face, she takes a few deep breaths as the doors to the royal court are opened. The group along with several other ambassadors and dignitaries are lead to center court. They are announced and presented- they bow as is customary and Hailey's white hair with black tips falls from her hood, there a few hushed whispers as they stand up strait, Hailey however leaves her hair the way it is since it is causing a stir.  
"We are glad you made it safely Prince Alexander we hope the you left everyone in good health and order... and who might that be in the cloak?" King Kuana asks and Alex answers-  
"She is our greatest treasure, may I please introduce to you- Mirage." Hailey steps forward and bows again.  
"Please Madam Mirage- show yourself." King Kuana says with a gesture.

Hailey looks at Alexander who nods and she looks at Lomi and Trip who also nod. She looks at the King and Queen and notices their four children sitting to the side- she sees Ishmael looking at her with intense curiosity.

She thinks to herself- 'well here goes nothin' and she removes her hood revealing her face and hair- she sees the eyebrows of those looking at her go into their hair line- then she smirks and takes off the whole cloak while taking off her bag of tricks as well- she hands them to Lomi for safe keeping and stands in all her glory in front of everyone as she hears the hushed wows and awes.  
"You are most unusual Madam Mirage." The Queen notes.  
"Thank you Queen Keelie." Hailey answers in a deeper tone then most knew she possessed.  
"So what makes you the greatest treasure of Atlantica?" The King asks, looking her up and down.

"To be honest your majesties, I'm not so much a treasure as I am a weapon." Hailey informs them.

"A weapon?" The Queen asks, slightly unnerved.

"Yes, a weapon." Hailey confirms.

"So what capabilities do you possess?" The King asks, his curiosity being peaked. All four of his children are on the edges of their seats, staring unabashed at her.  
"Truthfully words do them little justice, showing you would be more adaquate." She hears Alex warn her in a whisper.  
"Be nice- don't over do it."  
"Well demonstrations are always welcome as long as you do not destroy the palace."  
"Of course your majesty." She bows again and disappears.  
"Where did she go?"  
"Your majesties- her name is Mirage for more than one reason as I am sure you can plainly see." Alex answers.  
Then the water got much hotter inside the court. The source of it was Hailey. She throws her voice and changes it to sound unearthly and with an echo throws it around the room.  
"Of course when you can disappear as well as I can…you can be in several places at once while being nowhere at all- all the same time- however I am just one soldier- we humbly ask that you consider helping us as we fight our enemies." Hailey says, hoping she said it right.  
"Where are you really Madam Mirage?" The Queen asks.  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Hailey asks, when in truth she never moved.  
"Yes please." The King answers.

Hailey turns ice cold effectively turning the whole room freezing cold, she extends her wings to the largest they could go- she has her feathers change to the same silver gray her eyes are that is also the same silver gray that the middle of her tail is- her fingernails turn to claws- her teeth into fangs her skin sports it's armor and she lowers her voice to a deep creepy tone she turns off her invisibility and says-  
"Boo!"

Everyone is frozen with fear and Hailey finds herself surrounded by swords and spears a moment later.  
"Do not fear your majesties- none of you are in any real danger, this is just a small sampling of my abilities as you asked for." Hailey soothes.

All the while that she is saying this she is transforming to back to what she walked in as- the King and Queen stare at her in wonder and then look at each other.  
"We will carefully consider the matter." The King says, sharing glances with his family and other officials in the court.  
"Thank you your majesties." She turns around and takes her place behind Alexander, taking her things back from Lomi, she puts her cloak back on and the hood up to hide her now sudden deep blush.  
"Wow." Lomi and Trip whisper over to her- she whispers back  
"Thanks, I just hope I didn't overdo it."  
"Nah." Trip replies with a wink.  
The group is dismissed and as they reach the waiting room once more they are greeted by Prince Ishmael and Princess Hadara.  
"Will you please come with us?" Prince Ishmael asks.  
"Of course- it's great to see you again." Alex answers with a wide smile. Hailey couldn't help but grin herself- those butterflies still with her- she was almost giddy- they are led to a private salon, Hailey takes a seat near her cousin and her senses go on over load- her ears pick up every sound, her eyes didn't miss anything. Now the game had begun.


	16. Do You Know Hailey?

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 15

Hailey tried her best to steel her nerves. She hid herself inside her cloak feeling very self conscious. With her senses on overload every movement had her attention- she felt sick to her stomach and nervous- almost exactly how she felt the night she had a private dinner with Ishmael and her family. She looked at Lomi as if to say 'Help!'- Lomi just tried to smile reassuringly at her which did calm her nerves a little. Hailey looked over at Princess Hadara who was sizing her up. The Princess however was not in fear of this guest- she was curious to be sure but not afraid- Hailey didn't know how to take this- she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Princess Hadara didn't show fear. Hailey looked at Ishmael who looked nervous but was studying her but trying to do it so as not to be obvious. Hailey smirked and gave a sideways glance to her cousin and gave a quick nod.  
"So Prince Ishmael- I can not thank you enough for receiving us on such short notice." Alexander said, starting a conversation.  
"Really you should thank your cousin Ayden." Ishmael answered with a warm smile. Hailey inhaled sharply despite nearly melting at the sight of Ishmael's smile, oh how she missed it. She took a deep breath and yet again steeled her resolve- she had to show no flaws- no weaknesses. However her reaction did not go unnoticed by Prince Ishmael.

However, Hailey is met with her worst fear. The doors open and she sees a woman come in whom Hailey only had known through reputation, Lady Vivian Lion, she was the female version of Valen but 10x more dangerous. Hailey instantly hated her, especially when she came up from behind Ishmael and slid her hand to his shoulder, Hailey set her jaw and narrowed her eyes, every muscle in her body tensed and coiled, ready to attack. Hailey could feel her heart start to race as the water around her started to heat up. Alexander noticed the temperature change and looked at Hailey, who's eyes were now giving off an eery red glow from beneath her hood. Alexander, having already watched Vivian practically slither onto Ishmael, tried to get Hailey's attention so she didn't do something foolish.

Ishmael had only politely smiled and simply moved away from her, while he started a conversation with Alexander, much to Hailey's relief. But none of this was lost on Lomi, when he saw Hailey's reaction, he knew Hailey wasn't over Ishmael, not by a long shot. Lomi however didn't want Hailey to give herself away and simply put his hand over hers, gently squeezing it, this snapped Hailey out of her rage trance and she lightened up enough to give him a grateful smile. Lomi reached out and slid off Hailey's hood, letting the light catch her white hair and silver gray eyes, giving her an ethereal glow. This gesture was not unnoticed by Ishmael who still could not get over the feeling that he knew this 'Mirage' who looked eerily like Hailey, even down to the placement of her scars. Ayden had described Hailey's scars in detail along with their placement and how they weren't nearly as bad as she thought they were. But what he couldn't explain was why he felt a pang of jealousy when he saw the small gesture between Lomi and Mirage, even her small smile of gratitude was hauntingly similar, nearly exactly the same smile he had seen on Hailey. It caused him to loose his train of thought and not make a lick of sense with what he was saying. Hailey looked his way and caught him staring. He bravely held her gaze for a moment, trying to see past the facade and for a brief moment it looked like she put her guard down just enough so he could see inside. His brain started screaming at him 'It's Hailey! It's Hailey! It's Hailey!'

But his eyes said otherwise. Before either of them could say anything Vivian started butting into Ishmael's conversation and he saw Mirage's walls go right back up, as if she was guarding herself.  
"So where are you from Madame Mirage?" Vivian asked.  
"Nowhere of any real consequence." Hailey answered carefully.  
"So why are you letting yourself be used by Atlantica if it is not your homeland?" Vivian asked further. Hailey hesitated and thought for just a moment and smiled when she thought of her answer.  
"I do not think of it in a usury sense- Atlantica holds a very special place in my heart- it's more of a matter of protection- everyone protects what matters most to them."  
"So you do have a heart? So are you mortal then? Or are you the angel we perceive you to be?" Ishmael asked.  
Hailey smiled wide and chuckled a little, remembering Brutus' comment on her 'angel face'.  
"While I do have a heart- don't be fooled by the wings, I am no angel. Why do you ask?" Hailey said, cocking her head to the side to look at him thoughtfully.  
"Please Madame Mirage you will have to excuse my brother- his curiosity often gets the better of him." Princess Hadara apologized for her brother's sudden rudeness. Hailey was gracious in her reply.  
"No- it's alright- really, and please Mirage will do- Madame is unnecessary- since I am unmarried for one and secondly I do not care for titles when they are applied to myself."  
Ishmael tilted his head slightly and had that look of 'oh- that's interesting.'

Then an attendant came and offered them some tea. Mirage took a sip and was pleasantly surprised at what she tasted- she looked over at her cousin and his eyes showed that he thought the tea was strong- she looked over at Trip and Lomi who also had the same expression. She kept herself from laughing out loud- she knew that Tezrah had strong flavors in everything and had tried to become adjusted to those flavors ever since she was assigned to come here.  
"Delicious tea." Hailey said as she drank more.  
"Thank you." Princess Hadara replied.

"Yes, Tezrah is most famous for their spices and flavorful teas." Vivian spoke up as if she was actually from there. Hailey noticed that Vivian was sitting in between Ishmael and Hadara. Hadara looked like she was trying to place her body far as away from Vivian as possible, as if she was disgusted by her presence and this made Hailey smirk. They all sat there- Alexander, Lomi and Trip doing their best to look as if they were enjoying their tea, while Hailey, Princess Hadara and Prince Ishmael were actually enjoying it. Vivian wore a practiced neutral expression that was driving Hailey nuts.  
"So are you feeling well Mirage?" Princess Hadara asked, bored with the tea conversation.  
"Why?" Hailey asked, confused as to why Hadara would ask something like that.  
"The lower half of your tail is black which would indicate on most mermaids that death would soon be ensuing upon them however there is usually a dullness that accompanies it and your scales have a perfectly healthy sheen if not a very reflective quality to them- and your coloring is most unusual." Hadara said outspokenly.  
Hailey opens her cloak, revealing her body and lefts her fins up and inspects them and she shrugs nonchalantly.  
"The black would probably indicate my lethality rather than my actual health." Hailey was pleased to see everyone jerk slightly.  
"Lethality?" Princess Hadara could no longer hide her own curiosity.  
"Yes- I am perfectly capable of killing anything." Hailey said, looking now at Vivian as if Vivian was her new prey.  
"Anything?" Prince Ishmael asked, Vivian caught on to Hailey's gaze and returned one of her own.  
"Yes…Just last week I took down a Megaladon, by myself of course, he was delicious. Is there any particular reason why you are so interested?"

Lomi and Trip simultaneously choked on their tea as they stared at Hailey in disbelief.

"When exactly?" Trip asked, his voice taking on a higher octave then usual.

"The night before we left. I was really hungry after...the time, at the place with the guy..." Hailey tried to explain with a dismissive hand gesture.

"Oh, after the 'angel face' incident..." Trip replied in understanding and leaned back. Hailey blushed furiously and set her jaw wanting to at least slap Trip for bringing it up.

"Angel face?" Alexander and Lomi ask. Hailey's whole body felt like it was on fire, she felt like she needed to crawl under a rock and die.

"We'll talk about it later..." Hailey replied through gritted teeth.  
Hadara and Ishmael look at each other and knew something was up. Vivian looked quite smug, now she had something to 'investigate' this 'Mirage' with. Hailey drank the rest of her tea in one gulp, wishing it was alcohol and started to look about the room- everything was very ornate, detailed, luxurious and very colorful- the room was beyond beautiful.

She heard Prince Ishmael clear his throat which brought her back to the moment- she softly smiled when he looked her way and he softly smiled back- she looked into those big brown eyes and she saw a man who was conflicted.  
Ishmael looked at this stranger sitting across from him and was struck by this beautiful but obviously deadly mermaid but something about her struck a memory cord with him- as if he knew her but his memory contradicted itself- he had never met anyone with this kind of coloring- he would have remembered silver gray eyes like that. And that hair was so unusual- surely he would have remembered meeting anyone with hair like that- even if he had seen her at a party or in a market place with thousands of other mermaids- she would have stood out. But when she smiled- his heart skipped a beat- for some reason it was so warm and genuine to him. It almost reminded him of a certain Duchess who had pushed him away. Speaking of which, while he had Alexander's attention he would take advantage of that opportunity.  
"So if I may be so bold as to inquire of your cousins- Ayden and Hailey?"

Thank goodness Hailey's hands were covered by her cloak on her lap- she clenched her fists and looked at Lomi with just a hint of fear. She looked down at her lap and waited for Alexander's answer.  
"Ayden is doing well- to my knowledge he has no complaints. However Hailey hasn't made many appearances in court lately, actually today was the first court appearance she has made in months, I am waiting to hear back on how that went." Alexander replied with a small smile. Hailey prayed she would keep her cool and not fly off the handle at him for being so obvious.  
"Oh? A Princess that doesn't make court appearances? That's a bit odd isn't it Ishmael?" Vivian asked- Hailey did her best to hide her eye roll- if she only knew.  
"Well, she comes from a big family so her presence isn't always warranted." Ishmael countered in Hailey's defense. Hailey looked up in surprise and couldn't help but grin to herself.

"Besides, I'm sure she has better and more productive things to do." Prince Ishmael continued. Hailey's grin grew into a full blown smile.  
"Have you ever met Princess Hailey?" Princess Hadara asked Hailey who smiled even wider- Alexander looked at Hailey in almost a panic as did Lomi and Trip who all leaned forward waiting for her answer.  
"Technically she's a Duchess...but, yes I know her well."  
"Doesn't she have the most amazing blue eyes?" Prince Ishmael couldn't help himself from saying it. Vivian was surprised and quickly frowned at the comment.  
"Yes, I would have to agree with you." Hailey replied with another blush.

The suspense was turning Hailey's stomach into one big knot. However she could almost hear a sigh and feel the sense of relief in her cousin Alexander and from Lomi and Trip as well.  
"So why didn't Ayden and Hailey come with you?" Prince Ishmael asked Alexander.  
"Ayden is- as you know- a commander of his own brigade and was unable to come."  
"And Hailey? She always seemed like she was up for an adventure. Although I am not sure if she is healed yet. Ayden hasn't said much in that category." Ishmael said sadly.  
"She is healed, but perhaps you may see her again soon." Alex replied and looked at Hailey as if to say- 'see- told ya.' She shot a look back as if to playfully say 'oh shut up' and Hailey unknowingly started to tap her fin underneath the cloak out of nervousness. Lomi whispered at her and made her aware of her movements which got Vivian to smirk.  
"Are you anxious Mirage?" Vivian asked with a mischievous smile, drawing attention to an already nervous mermaid.  
"Nope." Hailey lied, wishing more then anything to leave the room and go do something 'reckless'.

Hailey looks around the room and sees a piano in the corner- Princess Hadara follows Hailey's line of sight and smiles.  
"Do you play Mirage?" Hadara asks.  
"A little..." Hailey replies, although music still the last thing on her mind.  
"Well please- play something for us then." Vivian insists, putting Hailey on the spot.

Hailey nods and lays her cloak and bag on the chair gingerly- she goes over to the piano and opens it. She gently lays her hands on the keys as she instinctively plays the song she had written months prior, but this time she plays it in it's entirety. The jaws of those in the room nearly fell through the floor. Prince Ishmael gets up and goes over and stands near the piano just staring in amazement at her skill. He is soon accompanied by Lomi.  
"Did you know she could play like this?" Ishmael asks Lomi.  
"Yes- this is actually the second time I've heard this song." Lomi answered with a grin. Ishmael looks back with an almost envious stare.  
Hailey finished her song and sat with her hands on her lap, not knowing if she should continue or not.  
"Very well played Mirage." Lomi complemented with a knowing smile.  
"Thank you." Hailey replied softly.

"I didn't recognize the tune." Vivian said.

"Of course you didn't, I just wrote it not that long ago." Hailey replied with a smirk.

"Oh, for someone who only knows 'a little' music to write something like that...but of course I would suspect someone like yourself to be plagued with false modesty." Vivian said sharply.

"No one likes a bragger, let alone someone who pretends to be more then they are..." Hailey coolly replies with a pointed stare of her own. Vivian and Hailey share a mini stare down before Ishmael felt the need to intervene.  
"Please- you must play something else." Ishmael urged.  
"What would you like to hear?" Hailey asked.  
"Do you know any duets?" Hadara asked, taking a seat next to Hailey on the bench. Hailey smiled at her and nodded and started playing a very famous tune. Hadara joined her and the two played like they had practiced for ages and from that moment on Hailey could tell that she was among friends, except for that horrid bitch Vivian of course. Hailey will have to keep a close eye on her.  
Once Hailey was done Ishmael held out his hand so she could get up from the piano bench. And to their surprise that initial spark was still there. It didn't hurt at all but it was still magnetic-electric- pure chemistry. Both looked down at their hands and then at each other- Hailey was shocked while Ishmael had a slight grin on his face.  
She let go of his hand and looked away but looked up again to see him doing the same. Hailey looks over at Alex who has that 'hmm- isn't that sweet?' look on his face, Hailey rolled her eyes at him but she couldn't knock her own stupid grin off of her face.

'Oh boy, I am now officially in over my head.' Hailey thought to herself. Hailey walks away from the piano and stands next to her cousin.  
"Mirage, if I didn't know any better, I would say there was a family resemblance between Prince Alexander and yourself." Vivian notes.

"Am I really that ugly?" Hailey asks, doing her best to look insulted. Alexander just looks back at her like she slapped him in the face.

"Really?" Alexander asks, sounding exasperated. Hailey simply smiles back.

Hadara and Ishmael just looked at each other with suspicious looks then had their guests escorted to their rooms. Hailey's room was gorgeous to say the least- big tall windows with flowing drapes that had delicate embroidery. It was definitely a girly room.  
When Hailey was left alone she takes out a pair of binoculars and looks at the walls- she sees thru the walls- she sees her cousin thru one of the other walls- he had the room next to her, she looks at the other wall and sees Trip and Lomi getting settled then she changes the view a little and she sees secret passageways from room to room- she looks up in the ceiling and sees she is directly below Prince Ishmael's room and sees in the corner that Princess Lilita was directly above her cousin.

'I wonder if this is on purpose?' Hailey wonders to herself. She grabs her bag of tricks and swims to the tall ceiling and looks thru her binoculars at Prince Ishmael who is saying something. She digs thru her bag and finds a sound amplifier- she puts the ear piece in and puts the sound MIC in his direction to hear what he's saying.  
Ishmael is pacing around his room talking to himself.  
"I have to be losing my mind." He says out loud. Hailey is straining to hear more.  
"Why does she remind me of Hailey?" Then he walked out of the room. Hailey followed with the binoculars and the directional MIC but he got just out of range- then he came into range- he was headed right for her.  
"Crap!" She squealed in panic as she rushed down to the bed quickly putting things away. Then the dreaded knock on the door. She quickly covered things up and came to the door.  
"Yes?" She says as she slowly opens the door- nearly hiding herself behind it as if she was indecent.  
"Sorry- I can come back if your not…ready." Ishmael said while averting his eyes away from the door. Hailey smiled while realizing what it looked like.  
"No- you're fine, I just wasn't expecting you." She said as she came out from behind the door. She stood and looked expectantly for him to speak again.  
"I uh…just wanted to let you know that your party is invited to dine with us this evening." Ishmael informed her.  
"Oh- thank you. When is dinner?" Hailey asked.  
"It's at 6."  
"That would be great. What are we having?"  
"Sea noodles."  
"Excellent- I love those, they're my favorite." Hailey smiled wide which got Prince Ishmael to smile in return. Their moment was interrupted by Lomi and Trip who came out of their room and came up to them.  
"What's going on?" Trip asks.  
"We are invited to dinner." Hailey replies as she leans on the door jamb and crosses her arms. The light coming in from the ceiling showed off Hailey's very toned abs in fact Prince Ishmael could swear he saw at least a four pack. Hailey caught him checking her out and he quickly had to look away. Then an attendant came and took Prince Ishmael away. Hailey watched him go down the hall. Then her cousin came into her line of sight. She smiles at him and he comes over-  
"What's going on guys?" Prince Alexander asks.  
"We are invited to dinner at 6." Hailey says with almost a mischievous grin.  
"Well that's nice of him. Looks like you have a plan." Alexander says with matching mischievous grin of his own.  
"Not necessarily a plan but…hope." Hailey replies cryptically.  
"Of?"  
"Girls have to have secrets- I'm going to get ready boys- I'll meet you at the end of the hallway at quarter till." She went back into her room and shut the door and listened for sound- none was made so she took out her binoculars and looked around. They had gone back to their rooms. She goes back up to the ceiling to see Ishmael in his room. He is sitting on his desk writing a reply to something. She sees a secret passageway from her room to his. She puts her things away and goes to a picture hanging on a wall, she finds the hidden switch and the wall moves to reveal a passageway. She goes inside and turns invisible. She finds Ishmael's room. She slowly and silently comes in, she sneaks her way closer so that she is above him and sees what he's writing. It's a reply to a message from Ayden- it is clearly Ayden's writing and it's an apology.  
"I am sorry that you had to be asked to be involved. We had tried our hardest to avoid this situation but we need your help. I do hope Mirage made a good impression and will help sway the King and Queen to give their support. Thank you for receiving my cousin and the other officers so well. I look forward to hearing about any success that may be accomplished. As to your inquiry of my sister- she is dealing with her losses and gains throughout this whole ordeal. Thank you again for your hospitality and willingness to support us. Your Friend Ayden Hawkins."  
"Unfortunately war will always play a role in our lives either directly or indirectly. Mirage did make an excellent impression on my parents- the King and Queen. However there seems to be several striking similarities between your sister Hailey and Mirage. Is Mirage by any chance a close relative of yours? She reacted to your name being mentioned and even when she was next to Prince Alexander there seemed to be a family resemblance. Mirage was coursed into playing the piano- she played in the royal style. Mirage seems like she is hiding many secrets. But I will not intrude on whatever dealings your kingdom may have with her. Prince Alexander is being a very gracious guest as well as the others. Tonight I am inviting them to a private dinner tonight with my parents. I will send you another message tomorrow. Thank you for staying in touch all this time. Till we can meet again. Your Friend Ishmael." Was his reply.

Hailey was satisfied and looked up at Ishmael- if he had known she was there and she wasn't invisible he would have seen a large and wide smile of approval. She crept back to her room and changed quickly and brushed out her hair and touched up her makeup- she was suddenly filled gratefulness that her brother had kept in touch. She looked up in the mirror and caught herself with her blue eyes.  
"Whoops- got to fix that." And with some concentration she changed them back- her makeup was softer and prettier as opposed to shocking and bold. She finds her favorite headband and wears a special top to match. It's a gorges silk gray top with fine, delicate details but nothing over the top- it is classic yet slightly understated. Her headband is that same mother of pearl frame with gray, white and black pearls laced throughout the delicately carved frame. Hailey looks over at a clock and it's 20 till- she gets out her binoculars and looks at Lomi and Trip who are just now combing their hair and straitening their arm bands.  
"Typical." Hailey whispers to herself then she looks over to her cousin's room- her cousin is practicing his smile and straitening out his royal sash. Apparently he was trying to look as handsome as possible. Hailey snickered at her cousin and looked up to see Ishmael had left his room. She puts everything away safely and turns her cloak invisible to hide her belongings but only after she quickly sets up cameras and sensors about the room, they do the same invisible act she does. She looks at the time and sees it's time to go. She leaves the room and goes to the end of the hall to meet the others.  
"Well this should be fun…" She says under her breath as she watches her cousin and comrades come down the hall to meet her.

"So 'angel face'?" Lomi asks. Hailey threw her head back and groaned and looked at Trip who just grinned back smugly.

"'Angel face' was a nickname given to me by Brutus at my FIRST EVER attendance to a prize fight...that was behind a bar that Ari took me to before we left. I was feeling anxious and she help me blow off some steam." Hailey explained.

"Besides I won 200 clams because I bet on Trip anyway. It was he, after all who was actually the one fighting." Hailey added.

"Yeah but I'm not the one who left a half a ton of Brutus in a quivering mound of flesh with a broken jaw and so many bruises on his body that his skin should have just turned permanently purple. You did that." Trip argued.

"What? Why would you do that?" Alexander asks, staring at Hailey wide eyed, looking alarmed.

"Because he put his hand on me and tried to take me home with him. What was I supposed to do? Go along with it? No! So I beat the hell out of the guy."

"Good, I'm glad you did, the guy's a prick anyway." Lomi said, secretly horrified he wasn't there to defend her himself. With that being said they went to dinner.


	17. Dinner, Dancing and Death Oh My!

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 16

They all go down to the dining hall and everyone except Hailey was surprised that it was a private dinner. Israel and Ishmael both arrived in their royal sashes and the girls came in their chunnis- they were bright and very ornately decorated with embroidery and pearls and small jewels that glittered when caught by the light. Trip nearly broke his neck trying to look behind him since they entered the room from behind him. Hailey heard a hushed wow come from her cousin. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and see him slack jawed. She gently nudged him with her tail underneath the table to bring him back to reality. The girls sat down- both on their mother's side of the table, the Princes' sat down on their father's side of the table. So Alexander didn't exactly get the view he wanted of the girls because of the way everyone was sitting at the table.

Then dinner was served- it was delightfully tasty to the point Hailey cleaned her plate. She looks over and sees that Princess Hadara and Princess Lilita only finished maybe half of their dinner.

'Great- I'm a sea cow among dainty little fish.' Hailey jokingly thought to herself. But to Hailey's surprise she wasn't the only one who had finished her meal to the full- all the men had as well.  
"Well it is a nice change of pace to see a girl with a real appetite." Israel commented. Hailey smiled and did her best to hide her blush, while she looked down at her empty plate.  
"Well when you use as much energy as I do- you take advantage of every opportunity to refuel." Hailey said in reply to him.  
"So that display we saw earlier? Does that use a lot of energy?" The King asked.  
"Yes- unfortunately it takes a lot out of me- that's why I have these two (gesturing to Trip and Lomi) to make sure I don't over-do-it."  
"Oh -well that's a good precaution." The Queen replied.  
"So what happens when you over-do-it Mirage?" Prince Israel asks.  
"I don't know- I have never pushed myself to that point yet but I am sure that day will come." Hailey replied.  
"Well that statement begs the question- how far have you pushed yourself?" Israel asked further.

'Good grief this is a nosy family.' Hailey thought to herself.  
"Well, how long did it take me to break the strength machine in the gym that one time?" Hailey asked Trip who was quite pleased she would use that as an example.

"It was less then a minute." He said casually with a very smug grin. Israel and Ishmael share a slightly worried glance.

After dinner Hailey was expecting things to wind down to go to bed. But no... not in this family- good grief -dinner is just the start.  
"How about you take our guests to Club Mahalia?" The Queen suggested- Hailey nearly coughed up her tea.  
"What?" Hailey asked in disbelief – she had always thought one of her middle names was almost extinct in its usage.  
"Do you not care for that kind of scene?" Princess Hadara asked looking disappointed.  
"No- I love the whole club, bar..." Hailey replied, trying to recover.

"*fight club*" Trip coughed into his fist, interrupting her. Hailey looked at him out of the the corner of her eye. Trip just grinned back.

"Scene..." Hailey finished.  
"Ok..." Hadara replied, a little weary.  
"The sashes and arm bands won't be necessary guys." Princess Lilita commented as they stood up to leave.  
"I'll take them to your rooms guys." Hailey offered.  
Hailey leaves with the guys' sashes and arm bands and heads to her room and checks her sensors which had been triggered.  
"Figured as much" Hailey said out loud and was surprised at what she found when she checked the footage.  
"Well this is interesting…" She continued as she looked at a monitor from her bag at who had been in her room. What she found were four groups that tried to find what they could. The first looks like a few nosy maids, the second looks like Tezrah's secret service doing recon- she wasn't surprised that they could find nothing. The third was Vivian herself while the fourth group was General Afaf along with a few of his colleagues. It looked like he had gotten into a few scrapes by the scars that remained on his body. Then she heard an order coming from General Afaf-  
"Don't worry boys- we will get her later- I don't care what she's capable of- she can't get away from us too easily."  
"Huh- Try me." Hailey said defiantly. She packs her cloak in her bag then takes it with her. Obviously she is in danger but she doesn't worry about herself- only those that came with her. She comes back to see the group waiting for her- but with a few additions, including Vivian who had insisted she come along.

Once they arrived at the club they were brought to a private booth where somehow she was sitting in between Lomi and Ishmael and she couldn't be more uncomfortable. She looked over to see the girls bobbing their heads to the music.  
"Ladies- why don't you go dance?" Hailey asks. The sisters look at each other and shrug.  
"It's just weird dancing with brothers and cousins you know?" Lilita replied.  
"I know what you mean- but can these guys even dance?" Hailey answered then she was gesturing to the guys.  
"Kind of." Princess Lilita replied.  
"Kind of?" Hailey looks at them with surprise.  
"We mostly only dance at royal functions so the form of dancing is different." Ishmael responds.  
"So you are telling me- you come to this amazing club- with some of the hottest music and you just sit here?"  
"And people watch." Princess Hadara added.  
"But you do know how to dance to this kind of music right?" Hailey asked.  
"Oh yeah." Princess Lilita answered.  
"So what stops you from just dancing in your group then? You don't need a partner for this kind of music, you just need your friends." Hailey informed them.  
"Well when you put it like that..." Jewel, one of Ishmael's cousins replied as she grabs Hailey's hand and drags her to the dance floor. Hailey quickly reaches into her bag and turns on a sound recorder real quick and leaves her bag next to Lomi. Hailey and the girls get to the dance floor and have a ball of their own and Hailey was learning a few new dance moves from this group. But then a set of beats comes on and the girls start to belly dance- Hailey though had a smirk- when she was with Sephira's crew she took a belly dancing course just for fun so Hailey listens carefully to the beat and rhythm and then she unleashes her skill and out of the corner of her eye she sees the guys standing up at the edge of their booth with slack jaws. She amps it up by letting the power in her concentrate, glowing and pulsate under her skin in time with the rhythm as if she was her own light effect. She hears random people all over the dance floor say their oohs and awes. Hailey didn't care- she was just proud of herself that she was doing so well. Then the song was done and the giggling and laughing started.

"Are you Glow Tribe? How did you do that?" Vivian asked.

"Maybe." Hailey replies, reveling in the fact that Vivian couldn't figure her out.  
"You are going to have to teach me that." Hadara said in appreciation for Hailey's moves.  
"Anytime." Then another song came on that all the girls started shrieking to.  
"What just happened? One minute she is a soldier and the next she's…that." Trip asked to no one in particular while gesturing to Hailey on the dance floor.  
"Music dude." Lomi answered with a chuckle.  
"I don't get it..." Trip answered staring at them in confusion.  
"Music turns even the most uptight girls into that." Prince Israel said as he pointed to the girls on the dance floor.  
"But at least they are having fun- or looking like they are having fun." Lomi added.

"Can any of you really dance like that anyway?" Alexander asked. Trip nodded no- Lomi shrugged and the Princes and their male cousins nodded yes.  
"Well go out there and join them then." Alex suggested.

The guys finally joined the dance floor which at first kind of dampened things at first but everyone seemed to find their grove and once again Hailey found herself dancing next to Ishmael.

'Dang it! Why is he dancing so close to me?' Hailey thought to herself. She tried moving away but it was like he was following her.  
But what Hailey didn't realize is her body and his were perfectly in-sync, despite the distance between them. But Hailey's eyes diverted to their booth which was for the time being supposed to be empty and saw someone in there. She stopped dancing and went to it- she prayed on the way that it wasn't one of General Afaf's men. She got there and looked at the gentleman in it- he was hidden in the shadows but swimming in a jagged line, signaling he was drunk.  
"Can I help you?" Hailey asked annoyed by his presence while she leaned over and put her bag under a seat, setting it on it's invisible setting while doing so.  
"Sorry- wrong booth." He replied in a slur. He sounded seriously drunk. Hailey blew a sigh of relief.  
"Where are the people you came with?" She asked, trying to be helpful.  
"Well…umm…theysh shshould be um…you're pretty." He replies with a goofy smile.  
"Thanks for the compliment but an answer to my question would be nice."  
"Yyyou know- I-I ddon't even know but you shhsure are pretty. Ccome here- I-I have a secret." And he does that pitiful yet hilarious movement with his hands with both of his index fingers doing the come here motion. She moved forward slightly and out of no where, 3 more guys were in there with her- and the shades were closed so no one could see in. Hailey heard their low chuckles.  
"Oh not again- dang it, I was having a good night. Do you all of you really want to die right now?" Hailey asked annoyed- not even scared. The guys look at each other confused.  
"You guys have 3 seconds to leave the premises or I am taking your lives…3…2…one…ok- you're mine." Hailey glows a deep red and starts to heat the water to make it easier to swim thru she unsheathes the spikes and takes a blanket from one of the couches and wraps it around their heads to keep the noise down and systematically kills them all. And no one outside the enclosed booth was none the wiser. Within seconds the bodies had dissipated and left a smell that Hailey now recognized was the scent she would leave behind whenever she killed using her venom, it was made the inside of her nose tingle slightly. She found her bag- all items accounted for and found a water freshener to make it smell like fresh sea water with a hint of perfume. She tidied up the booth and opened the curtain to find Lomi and Trip outside looking worried.  
"Why are you in here by yourself?" Lomi asked.  
"I wasn't a moment ago, it was a trap." Hailey answered, slightly out of breath from her efforts.  
"Wait- what?" Lomi asks, wide eyed.  
"Four guys just tried to kill me in here but I took care of it." Hailey replied, trying to sound casual.  
"You mean to tell me- four guys were in here- trying to kill you in the last 2 minutes?" Trip asked.  
"And you see where it got them." Hailey replied, irritated with the situation.  
"Who were they?" Trip asked.  
"My best guess is General Afaf's men." Hailey replied.  
"Are you serious?" Trip asked further, his eyes becoming quite large.  
"As death."

"Why?" Lomi asked.

"Maybe he heard I was after him, I don't know." Hailey replied.  
"But you are ok right? They didn't hurt you or make you upset or anything?" Lomi asked getting closer to her, dropping his voice to a low, careful tone.  
"No- it's was just a surprise attack- I'm more annoyed than anything else- I was having such a great time with you guys and then this happens. It's like I can't go one day without killing something."  
Lomi gently courses Hailey into the back of the booth where they can't be seen and looks at Trip as if to say 'you can leave now' and Trip rolls his eyes and goes away. Lomi puts his hands on her shoulders.  
"Seriously Hails- are you sure you are ok?" Lomi looks into her eyes trying to read what she's feeling.  
"Yes- I'm fine- I don't want to make a scene." Hailey replied.  
"You're not making a scene- I'm just really worried about you is all." Lomi replied.  
"Look, I'm fine, I really am, come on, let's get back out there, I really like this song." Hailey replied, pushing them out of the booth.

They went back out and no one seemed to notice their absence- much to Hailey's relief. The rest of the night went smoothly until Prince Ishmael asks to dance with Hailey for a slow song.

'Crap! Hoping to avoid that this time- at least it's not the tango.' Hailey thought to herself. Again that instant electricity and magnetism and chemistry was undeniable.  
"So tell me Mirage- do you miss home?" Ishmael asked, starting up a conversation.  
"Yup." Hailey answered, not really wanting to say much more then that. Ishmael got the hint and changed the subject...slightly.  
"You know you are an excellent dancer." He complimented.  
"Thank you- although my skills hardly come from reputable sources." Hailey answered trying to throw him- which worked.  
"Really?" He said- his eyebrows clearly in his hairline.  
"Don't repeat that either- the last thing I want is to be known as the one who taught the Princesses of Tezrah to dance like…well let's just leave it at that." Hailey replied, blushing furiously.  
"Ok- it's a deal- if…you will have breakfast with me." Hailey looked at him confused.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Breakfast." He repeated firmly.  
"Ok..."  
"Just you and me." Ishmael clarified.  
"Why? "  
"I just find you interesting, I wanted to get to know the woman behind talents." He replied. Hailey couldn't help but deeply appreciate they way he referred to her as a 'woman' instead of just a girl.  
"Are you sure you don't already know enough about me?" Hailey asked.  
"Pretty sure." He replied.  
"Uh-huh and how many girls have fallen for this line?" Hailey prodded, wondering if he was like this with every other girl he met.  
"None. I'm usually pretty shy." He admitted.  
"Ok. I find that hard to believe...What's for breakfast?" Hailey finally said- she couldn't say no to those big brown eyes.  
"Whatever you want." Prince Ishmael's eyes lit up when she said yes.  
"What time?"  
"Whenever you want." He answered.  
"What time do you usually have breakfast?" Hailey asked, trying to get some specifics.  
"Around 9 because we stay up late."  
"Well let's have breakfast at 8 then- maybe we would finish before your usual breakfast so you can still eat with your family." Hailey replied.  
"Sounds like a plan." And with the song ending they all made their way back to their private booth.

Soon however Ishmael's suspicions about Mirage were heightened as he watched Lomi talking with Mirage, when Lomi cracked a joke, Mirage's laugh was exactly like Hailey's, and even in the dim lighting it was as if Hailey was right in front of him. He stared at her. Willing his eyes to see Hailey, his Hailey, sitting across from him. Lomi said something else and Mirage leaned on him to laugh even harder, something he had seen Hailey do to her brother, it was uncanny.

It as only when Vivian wrapped her arm around him did he see Mirage stop laughing, she looked disgusted and perhaps... disappointed? Lomi watched Hailey carefully and gently took her hand again and practically dragged her to the bar, away from Ishmael, this displeased Ishmael and he turned to Vivian -  
"Vivian - you need to stop. I have asked you repeatedly to stop touching me and being so close to me. I have tried to be nice about it but you are trying my patience. I don't like you, I never will like you, your true nature is not lost on me. If you want your own trade agreement to go well, you will leave me alone from now on. Do you understand?" He asked in a low but deadly serious tone. But she just smirked back.  
"Why are you trying so hard to fight it? Why would you want to push me away? You know you need me, I you know you want me.. " She cooed. Ishmael had to fight to not shudder in disgust.  
"You are sadly mistaken, I neither need or want you anywhere near me. In fact, if you touch me again, I will find a guard and have him escort you all the way back to your fathers side." Ishmael warned.

She got the picture and sat back, and giving him his personal space again. Alexander didn't mean to eavesdrop but was cheering Ishmael on inside, Alexander despised Vivian with a passion and couldn't be prouder that Ishmael practically told her to shove it.  
"So how's Hailey? " Ishmael asked Alexander over the music.  
"To be honest... its complicated." Alexander replied just as Hailey came back with Lomi holding drinks, Vivian decides to weigh in.  
"Wait, are you talking about Bella Hawkins?" Vivian asked sweetly, her mischievous glint in her eyes hinting at something else.  
"She goes by Hailey now, but yeah... " Alexander answered hesitantly. Already not liking where this was going.  
"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were in the same circles as that half breed." She replied with a smug look on her face, the glares she received from both Ishmael and Alexander only fueled her. Hailey looked like she got slapped in the face, how dare this bitch even say anything like that. Hailey looked at Alexander to at least defend her.  
"Compared to the gutters that your own family line crawled out of, Hailey might as well be made out of solid gold compared to you." Alex replied defiantly.  
"Oh? I didn't know whores were so highly thought of these days." Vivian countered, knowing she had hit a soft spot.  
Hailey shook with anger. Her control on her emotions was slipping. She squeezed her glass so hard it shattered, sending glass shards into her hand. Everyone gasped but the glare Hailey sent Vivian was murderous. Hailey opened her hand slowly and took the major shards of glass out as if it was nothing, before blowing blue smoke onto her hand, watching the smaller pieces come out of her skin and her hand heal itself.

"Did I hit a nerve Mirage? I didn't think you would care, let alone know who we were talking about, although I'm sure you would have noticed someone more scared then you skulking around Atlantica, I hear she keeps to the shadows to keep from scaring small children because she is just that hideous. " Vivian taunted.  
"Well you heard wrong, she may have a few sexy as sin scars, but that makes her more beautiful and desirable then you'll ever be." Lomi spoke up, standing in front of Hailey as if he was her shield. Hailey was so happy she could have kissed him.  
"And how would you know? Everyone knows her brother doesn't let her hang around lowly soldiers like you. " Vivian replied tersely.  
"On the contrary, Ayden only let's her socialize with soldiers because it keeps her away from bottom dwelling lampreys like yourself, besides, I'm her best friend, and if you say another thing about her I can guarantee you, you will regret it." Lomi warned, he didn't care who she thought she was but no one bashed on Hailey.  
"You dare threaten me? " Vivian asked, her eyes narrowing. Lomi just smugly smiled back.  
"It's not a threat, it's a promise." Lomi replied.  
"You wouldn't dare do anything to me, not if you like the thought of living. " She quipped, she did after all have ties with the most undesirable of people who would kill anyone for any price.  
Hailey watched as Ishmael stood up and took his place next to Lomi.  
"Vivian, I believe you have officially out stayed your welcome." He motioned for a guard at the door to come to them. Vivian huffed and was escorted back to the palace to pack.  
"So you're Hailey's best friend? " Ishmael asked Lomi when Vivian had left.  
"He sure is. " Hailey answered with pride.  
"Can you please tell me how she is? I haven't heard from her in 4 months and I'm very worried." Ishmael replied.  
Lomi looked at him for a moment before turning to Hailey and gesturing to her.  
"She is the one who knows her best, ask her. " Lomi replied, taking a seat.  
Hailey gulped before looking at Ishmael.  
"She's... Fine... " Hailey replied nervously.  
"Does she ever talk about me? " Ishmael asked.  
"She won't shut up about you. " Lomi answered, Hailey paled before she blushed again.  
"Well, what does she say? " Ishmael asked, coming closer.  
"Lots of things. How you were a great dancer, how easy you were to beat at cards, how you insisted on knowing her full name despite the fact that her former nickname came with a completely baseless and false reputation... " Hailey replied, referring to what Vivian had been talking about.  
"I see, does she say anything else?" Ishmael asks, desperate to see if perhaps she misses him like he misses her. Hailey looked at him, gauging whether or not she should at least try to see if he still cared. Hailey could see that he was getting desperate.  
"She told me once, in the greatest of secrecy, that she has had dreams about you... " Hailey began, in a low tone, waiting on his reaction to see if she should continue, the way he instantly came closer so that she could drop her voice down to a whisper gave her a clear answer.  
"And?" Ishmael asked, so much emotion running through him, his hands were shaking.  
"And that they haunt her from time to time." Hailey whispered.  
"What are they about? Do you know?" Ishmael implored, his curiosity killing him. Hailey blushed deeply before she quietly cleared her throat.  
"It would be inappropriate for me to tell you." She answered, it was Ishmael's turn to blush and he nodded.

'Tomorrow, I will get answers about Hailey tomorrow.' Ishmael told himself, now having another very good reason to have breakfast with this 'Mirage'.

The next morning came all too early…


	18. Food, Sex and Vivian

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 17

Hailey woke with a start- it was the middle of the night- Hailey was restless- she couldn't sleep- her mind was spinning. Pictures of home- pictures of her family started flashing in her mind- the first night she met Ishmael played out in her mind, along with every moment she had spent in his presence since then, it was tormenting her.

She couldn't get any sleep for the rest of the night- she went to the surface to watch the sunrise- it seemed to bring her inner peace as well as renewed her spirit. All the colors and the feeling like it was a brand new day. She said a prayer for favor and peace and went back to her room and rested for a couple of hours before she had to go meet Ishmael for breakfast.  
She puts on a brave face and makes her way to the small dining room. She sits and waits nervously. She is fiddling with her hair and her fingers and tapping her tail on the floor. Then the door opens and it's Ishmael- just a couple of minutes late.  
"Good morning Mirage, I am so sorry for my tardiness." He said with a smile that somehow moved Hailey to forgive him.  
"Good morning." She replied.  
"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he took a seat.  
"Not as well as I wanted but I will manage. And yourself?" Hailey replied.  
"I couldn't sleep well myself either, unfortunately, and I am usually someone who enjoys his sleep." He admitted.  
Thankfully breakfast was then served. Hailey should have been remarkably nervous but the more Ishmael and herself talked- the more comfortable she became- she even allowed herself to laugh and tell a few jokes here and there. She loved the way he laughed, the way he smiled and especially his voice- it was as if she was meeting him for the first time all over again yet almost felt like old friends. Their conversation stayed light and pleasant. And before Hailey knew it- it was already 10:30.  
"Ishmael, weren't you supposed to have breakfast with your family an hour and a half ago?" Hailey asked.  
"It's ok- I really don't go to breakfast that often anyway." He replied with a shrug.

Hailey just smiled and shook her head.  
"Well in my family- you better be on your death bed before you miss a meal with your family." She said as she took a drink.  
"So family is really important to you isn't it?"  
"Yes- without a doubt."  
"So if family is so important to you- why don't you say where you are from and who your family is?" Ishmael boldly asks.  
"To protect them- unfortunately I have enemies that would use them against me. And I love them too much to let anything like that happen to them." Hailey replies, thinking more of Vivian then anyone else in particular.  
"You seem like you protect a lot of things." Ishmael observes.  
"I do- I am many things to many people- it can be exhausting but well worth it." Hailey replies with nod.  
"Very noble."  
"Thank you- when you have the abilities and talents that I do- your conscience dictates that you use it for the greater good- but I know the road I find myself on sometimes is rarely traveled and it can be full of danger but I will swallow my fears and never back down- because at the end of it all- I live for what matters the most." Hailey cryptically answers.  
"And what might that be?" Ishmael asks.  
"That gets to stay my secret- because in truth all of us live for different purposes, it's just a matter of finding that one purpose, that one thing that's worthy enough."  
"You should be a poet." Ishmael replies.  
"I should be many things but, I have other responsibilities remember?"  
"So will you live your life as a martyr then?" Ishmael asks, becoming somber.  
"Perhaps..." Hailey replies sadly.  
"So enough about me- let's talk about you." Hailey says, changing the subject.  
"Wow a girl that likes to talk about the guy- weird." Ishmael pokes.  
"I am weird- get over it and start talking." She retorted.  
"Well- I am a very active person- I like to race, I play polo as well as a lot of other sports."  
"Ah, the classic jock prince, nice." Hailey replies with good natured sarcasm.  
"A bit." He conceded.  
"Well it would explain why you are in such great shape." Hailey said as she stuffed another pastry in her mouth.  
"And what about you? Queen of the belly dance? Your abs are more toned than mine." Ishmael pointed out.  
"Yes but I have carefully crafted my body- you seem to have mostly inherited yours. And besides- I will never be the Queen of anything anyways."  
"Really- you think so?" Ishmael asked thoughtfully.  
"I know so- anyways speaking of royal families- why are you so interested in Alex's cousin Hailey?" Hailey was pushing her boundaries by asking this but she just had to know.  
"She, as you well know, is an amazing, funny, spunky woman who I had the great privilege of meeting several months ago. We actually dated for...a moment."  
"Yeah she told me, so what happened?"  
"She was in an accident and was taken away by Sephira- she dumped me when she got back."

"Yeah, she told me that too, how did you take it?"

"Not well, I'm still not over it. You told me last night that I haunt her, trust me, she haunts me 100 times more." Ishmael admitted.

"So, if the impression of her is so strong, as I'm assuming your memories and feelings were for her also...why did you let her go without a fight?" Hailey asked, trying not to break down and cry herself.

"I saw the letter you sent back, you sounded like you didn't have a problem with it." Hailey added when he didn't say anything.

"Let me ask you something, can you give me the reason or reasons she had for letting ME go?" Ishmael asked, his own countenance threatening to break.

"She wants you to be happy, the...injuries she has sustained will prohibit her from having children, something she feels you should have. She thinks you would be a great dad someday. Vivian wasn't actually too far off when she said that Hailey keeps to the shadows to keep from scaring small children. She has to put on ungodly amounts of makeup to cover up. It's...a very sad existence. Hailey told Ayden that she would rather have you remember what she _**was**_ instead of seeing what she _**is **_now. Because she is convinced that if you were to see her, you would leave her without a word. Hailey thought it would hurt less if she left you instead of the other way around. She just wanted you to be happy, especially since she feels you won't be if you're with her. She doesn't want to tie you down to a dead end." Hailey explained in a low tone. Somehow putting things in the third person helped her to explain it without completely breaking down.  
He looked down at his empty plate and dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"I wish I had known this. I wish I would have fought back now..." Ishmael said running his hands over his face.

"So why didn't you? Fight back that is..." Hailey asked.

"Because I wanted to give her what she wanted, I wanted to make her happy, even if it killed me..." He replied, running his hands through his hair in frustration.  
The moment was interrupted by an attendant with a message and Prince Ishmael was taken away. Hailey went back to her room and watched with her binoculars as Prince Ishmael read his message in his room.

"Probably another message from Ayden." Hailey said to herself. She then watched as Ishmael began to pull out stacks of letters and put them on his desk, looking through them quickly. Another attendant came and called him out of the room. Hailey felt like being nosy again and decided to take advantage of the situation. She grabbed her bag and went to his room.

Hailey takes the secret passageway to Ishmael's room, wanting to set up cameras and sensors.  
'To watch over him' she tells herself.

But before can, she passes his desk to see letters from Ayden littered all over. She looks around and feels the coast is clear, she allows herself to look like Mirage and carefully picks one up, it was dated the day after Hailey got back home. Ayden described verbatim how Hailey felt like a monster, and unworthy of any man's affection, Hailey's eyes started welling up, because she knew she was right.

She put the letter down carefully making sure it was where it came from but her eyes traveled to the other letters, there were so many. Ayden hated writing, which means that Ishmael had to be a very good friend. She began to read the others and started crying because Ayden was brutally honest and insightful when it came to her fears. She looked underneath the letters to see drawings, drawings of her, but not by Ayden, but by Ishmael.

"Who would have thought you were such an artist." Hailey says to herself as she traces the outlines. They were truly beautiful. She could feel the tears pricking her eyes again. This must be how he remembers her- beautiful. It should make her happier because isn't that how she wanted him to remember her? Isn't it?

When she found the letter Ayden sent, begging Ishmael to come to her, she really broke down.  
"You don't understand, I'm a monster... You deserve so much better then me Ishmael... I just wish.. I wish.. Oh who am I kidding!" Hailey outburst, her tears flowing freely, she transformed yet again to her regular self, she leaned over his desk, hanging her head low and clamping a hand over her mouth to keep from making too much noise but it was unsuccessful. She sobbed, knowing she had blown it.  
"God, I wish I never let you go! Please just someone kill me already!" She cries out, sobbing harder.  
What she doesn't see is Ismael in the doorway, holding a bundle of her letters, all are half written and never sent because she was too afraid he had moved on and found someone else. Ayden had found them and sent them right after she left, the letters had arrived only a moment ago. Ishmael had already sent a letter back to Ayden that he would be coming back to Atlantica with Alexander to show Hailey exactly how much he still loved her, scars and whatever else included. But it seems he didn't have to even go that far.  
He stared at her and made up his mind, he moved to put the bundle down and Hailey gasped, instantly transformed back to Mirage and picked up a letter opener, prepared to throw it at whoever was there but lowered it when she saw it was him.  
"Hailey..." Ishmael whispered sadly, hurt that she had hidden herself from him. Hailey knew she was caught and put the letter opener down shamefully, while transforming back, wiping her eyes and trying to cover up the fact that her heart was breaking all over again.  
"I'm sorry..." was all she could say to him. She had lied to him, hidden from him and was now caught snooping in his room, she had invaded his privacy and he had every right to hate her, despise her, throw her out and scream at her. But he didn't do any of it. Instead he slowly swam up to her, looking at her with pity and empathy.  
"Please...please don't look at me like that... Say something..." she begged, backing up slightly.  
"Why did you do it?" He softy asked, his voice threatening to break.  
"Because I was afraid... " Hailey replied, her voice barely above a whisper, she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, she was too ashamed.  
"Afraid of what?" Ishmael asks, trying to contain himself.  
"Afraid of...you, what you would think of me because I look like this... " she replied gesturing to herself.  
"I don't want your pity or sympathy or anything like that. I just wanted you to be happy. I thought you would be better off with a memory rather then the truth. Because the truth is, I'm dangerous, and I would NEVER forgive myself if either you got hurt because you were around me or worse- if I ended up hurting you worse then I already have. I'm sorry Ishmael, I really am." Hailey said, I wiping the tears from her cheeks and hugging herself tightly, still staring at the floor.  
"So... do you regret spending time with me? Do regret meeting me?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
"No! Not at all. Meeting you was the one of the best things to ever happen to me, I just can't be with you because you deserve someone better." She replied, finally looking up at him. He could see she was telling the truth.  
"Don't I get a say in this?"  
Hailey smiled beyond her tears, remembering that Ayden had the same reaction.  
"That's what Ayden said you would say." Hailey replied as she moved her gaze to the ceiling, willing the tears to stop coming.  
"Well he's a very smart guy..." Ishmael replied.  
"Yeah he is." Hailey agreed, moving her gaze back down to the floor.  
"So does this mean you've moved on? I have seen the way you are with Lomi..." Ishmael asked, preparing for the worst.  
Hailey shook her head no, she had gotten close to Lomi but it was never even close to the way she felt for the man in front of her.  
"No, not even remotely... when I said he was my friend that's all I ever meant. That's why I am struggling not to at least maim Vivian for trying to hang all over you, I have jealousy problems. "  
"So do you feel anything for me anymore? Other then that? " Ishmael asks.  
"Of course I do! I never... I never stopped loving you , that's why... "  
Hailey didn't even get to finish her sentence before Ishmael closed the distance between them and kissed her, crashing his lips to hers, he held her face with both hands, squeezing his eyes shut and pouring his soul into her. He was nearly crying as he held onto her for dear life, thanking every god out there that he had her back and that she still loved him, hopefully almost as much as he loved her. He swore to himself that he was never going to let her go from this moment on.  
Hailey gave up fighting with herself and just let go of the floodgates that had been holding back all the feelings she had for him and melted into his embrace. She whimpered and found herself being pinned to the closest wall. She ran her hands up his arms and down his shoulders before wrapping them around his lower back, pulling him into her.

She wanted him, needed him, needed this. She opened her mouth to him and he dove into her so deep she swore he was trying to get to her heart through her mouth. Soon their kisses became frantic, and she began to claw at him, trying to get her body as close as possible to his.  
He pulled away just long enough to breathe and check to make sure he didn't cross any lines. Hailey kissed him and pulled him close again, moving off the wall and toward the bed.  
"Are you sure?" Ishmael asks as she pulls him down.  
"Please Ishmael." She begs in a strained whisper. And he can't argue. He covers her body with his own so hard, so fast it surprised her and turned her on even more. She flipped them and pulled her top off herself, Ishmael's hands were immediately on her breasts, groping and kneading them, pulling her back down to him. He took one nipple and swirled the delicate flesh in his mouth till stiff peaks formed. Hailey sighed, moaned and whimpered in response and it drove Ishmael crazy. He managed to flip her over and pull the blankets over them, all in one move.

Hailey gasped in surprise and giggled just for a moment before Ishmael was kissing her again until she was mindless. The only things that seemed to exist and matter in that moment were the two of them. Ishmael's tail began to wrap around Hailey's and Hailey started to feel nervous. She was a virgin after all and was warned the first time would hurt, granted she had known pain but wondered what _**kind**_ of pain this was going to be like. She must have shown her nervousness because Ishmael slowed to a stop and looked at her carefully.  
"Is this...?" He asked carefully. Hailey winced and grimaced in response.  
"Yeah... Is that a problem? " She asked.  
"No, no, not at all, I wish you had told me, I would have been gentler with you. Do you want to keep going or... " Ishmael asked, leaving it open ended.  
"I will hurt you really bad if you stop now, how's that?" She said, quite determined. He chuckled in response and nodded.  
"Yes ma'am, I promise to be as gentle as possible then." He replied, kissing her softly before her nervousness melted away and he could feel her become impatient. She moaned and whimpered until he couldn't resist anymore, he moved his mouth from hers to plant kisses under her ear and down her jaw. She moaned his name and dug her fingers into his back, bucking her hips into his which was all it took for his scales to recede, causing hers to do the same. His male member tried to slip into her slowly before it plunged into her, obliterating her virgin wall. Hailey cried out as quietly as she could but still cried a few tears. Ishmael kissed them away and apologized profusely.  
"Please tell me that's the worst it gets." Hailey begs, blowing out a shaky breath.  
"It is, trust me it only gets better." He replied huskily in her ear, sending a tingly chill down her spine, then he started thrusting in her and her pain was forgotten. It was replaced with the most intense pleasure she had ever known. It didn't take long before she could feel herself coming close to her release, it was almost unbearable, almost.  
She was panting and moaning louder yet weaker by the minute. Then she hit her peak and arched her back, throwing her head back while she squeezed her eyes shut and yelled his name, driving him over the edge and into the throws of his own release. He gasped her name as he held her as close as he could. He nuzzled his face next to hers as they came down from their high.  
"I love you Hailey, please never push me away again, I don't think I could take it. I missed you more then you will ever know." Ishmael says into the crook of her neck.  
"I love you too, trust me YOU will never know how much I missed you. I promise to never push you away again, god that was such a stupid thing to do." She replied breathlessly but happy.  
Ishmael pulled out and snuggled next to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively and welcomed the sleep that followed.

A few hours later Ishmael heard a knock at his door. He looks down at the love of his life sleeping deeply in his arms and realized he was practically laying on top of her, as if protecting her from some unseen force. He untangled himself from her for just a moment to answer the door.

It was an attendant who informed him that his guest- Lady Mirage was no where to be found and that her traveling companions were getting worried. Ishmael had to fight not to smile and told his attendant to inform Lady Mirage's companions that she was safe and to tell prince Alexander that the dorkfish came to her monkfish. The attendant looked at Ishmael like he was crazy but agreed to deliver the message. Ishmael also requested that food be brought to his room via the dummy waiter and that he wanted no one to enter his room unless they wanted to be imprisoned.  
Ishmael shut the door as quietly as he could and locked it. He then locked and blocked every secret passageway that was in his room. Hailey woke up at the noise and sat up in bed, letting the blanket fall and exposed her chest before she gasped and covered herself.  
"I'm sorry I woke you up baby." Ishmael apologized, stopping mid block.  
"What are you doing?" Hailey asked sleepily, confused as to why he would be moving furniture.  
"Blocking." He answered, continuing to block the passageway.

"Why?"  
"I don't want anymore surprise visitors." He explains, getting back in bed.  
"Oh, sorry." Hailey apologizes, ducking her head in her shoulders.  
"No, you are always more then welcome anytime, it's everyone else who isn't." He replies, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Hailey blushes deeply but nods in agreement.  
"What time is it anyway?" Hailey asks, leaning forward to look out the window, seeing it was getting quite dark.  
"Almost bed time, we slept most of the afternoon and evening." Ishmael answers, although mentally deciphering how much of that time they had spent actually 'sleeping'.  
"Are you serious? Alexander must be getting so worried." Hailey says, trying to get out of bed with the blanket wrapped around her until she could find her top.  
"I don't think he will be..." Ishmael replies with a mischievous grin. Hailey stopped in her tracks and stares at him, horrified.  
"What did you do?" She asks, fearing the worst.  
"Nothing. I just let him know that a dorkfish found her monkfish. Wait, he does know that you and Mirage are the same person right?" Ishmael questions, suddenly less confident that his 'coded message' will be understood. Hailey paled before she gulped and dashed into his bathroom to get dressed.  
"Wait!" Ishmael yelled trying to get out of bed and to the door before she did with no success because his tail got wrapped up in the sheets, causing him to trip and fall on his face on floor.  
"Oh my god I'm so dead!" Hailey shrieked while she tried to put her top back on and looked in the mirror and saw the half dozen 'love bites' Ishmael had given her. But of course she failed to notice her scars were now barely visible, as if healed again. She immediately started trying to heal these tell tail bruises on her neck and chest while trying not to completely panic.  
"Hailey?! I said the wrong thing again didn't I?" Ishmael asks, softly banging his head on the door, cursing himself for his stupidity.  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't want him to worry and form a search party and look for you only to find you...here. " Ishmael said, wincing at his own words.  
Hailey was now frantically pacing his bathroom which despite its large size still felt unbearably small. She ran her fingers through her hair, wanting to pull it out.  
"Hailey open the door. Please open the door." Ishmael begged, now worried he's about to lose her again.  
When Hailey didn't reply he worried she was trying to escape and broke down his own door. To find a panicking Hailey trying to hyperventilate.  
"Hailey, calm down baby, I'm sorry." He said, wrapping his arms around her shaking frame, trying to soothe her nerves.  
"No, you don't understand, Alexander will tell Lomi, Lomi will tell our Commander Riley, who will in turn tell my dad who will _**fry me**_ for having sex before marriage, his little baby girl is allowed to kill as she pleases but Poseidon forbid she even thinks about sex." She says very quickly, before clamping a hand over her mouth to keep from saying anything else.

"I think you are over reacting a little sweetheart. Breathe baby, just breathe." Ishmael tried to say calmly.

'Funny- I get irritated when people call me 'girl' but him calling me 'baby' is perfectly fine, even sweet and endearing.' Hailey thought to herself as she relaxed and hugged him back, inhaling his scent deep into her lungs which only relaxed and soothed her further. He started rubbing her back and shoulders and she practically melted into him.

"Ok, you're right, I over reacted, I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest, loving the way his chuckle reverberated from his chest.

"It's ok, I was just worried I was going to loose you again." Ishmael replied softly, kissing the top of her head. Hailey smirked and chuckled herself.

"Ha! Yeah...after this afternoon, you aren't going to get rid of me that easy." Hailey replied.

"I would hope not, it would suck to loose the girl who stole my heart as well as my virginity..." Ishmael said, now massaging her arms.

"Wait...what?" Hailey asks, looking up at him curiously. Ishmael blushes deeply and bites his lips, damn him and his big mouth.

"You were not the only one to have a 'first' today..." Ishmael tried to delicately explain.

"Then how the hell did you know what to do and how to do it...really well?" Hailey asks, stunned at his confession. Ishmael inhaled and then held his breath while he pondered on how to answer her.

"Israel...has been around the block, so to speak, several times over and when I came back and told him about you... and how I felt about you...he gave me some advise and pointers." Ishmael explained.

"Oh, well remind me to thank him later...neck." She said, leaning her head into his chest and moving her hair so he could rub her neck. He chuckled again but did as he was told, massaging her neck until her head felt like it was going to fall off.  
"I love you, so much." Hailey said as she wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed what his skilled fingers were doing to her neck and shoulders.

"I love you too." Ishmael whispered into her ear as if it was a great secret. Then a bell sounded from his dummy waiter system and he led her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He sat her down at a small table he had in his room and went and got the food.

They ate and talked, talked and ate until it was the middle of the night. Ishmael asked Hailey to stay with him that night, not like she needed convincing, she didn't want to leave him anymore then he wanted to leave her. Both of them got the best sleep of their lives that night.

Meanwhile-

"So where is Hailey?" Lomi asked Alexander, who, after receiving Ishmael's message, blushed furiously.

"She's...busy, fulfilling a mission. She's fine." Alexander answered dismissively.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure. In the mean time we should all just relax and enjoy our time here." Alexander said, smiling to himself that Hailey finally came to her senses.

"Do you know when we will see her again?" Lomi asks further.

"I don't know, but she will come back when she's done, don't you guys dare go looking for her." Alexander warned, becoming extremely serious. Lomi and Trip nodded in understanding and decided working out was probably the best way to pass time.

The next morning Hailey found herself in Ishmael's arms and decided it was the best way to wake up. She snuggled even closer to him, enjoying the heat his body was giving off despite the warm weather outside. His breathing was deep and rhythmic, lulling her back to sleep with ease. Not too long after she fell back asleep, Ishmael woke up, smiling that he didn't dream yesterday and last night, that Hailey, his Hailey, really was here, in his arms, sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. But the way she was laying, the light caught her scar on her abdomen, before now the tattoo had hidden it really well but now it was very plain to see. It looked painful, his heart constricted in his chest just looking at it. He moved his hand and ghosted his fingers over it, tracing it with his finer tips. Hailey squirmed and woke up, fixing him with a small glare.

"I don't like to be tickled first thing in the morning..." She grumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to tickle you, I was just...your scar..." Ishmael whispered softly, still looking at it.

"I knew it was just a matter of time before someone noticed it. The paint can only hide so much..." Hailey replied, backing away just enough to look down and trace it herself.

"Paint?" Ishmael asked, confused.

"Yeah...this tattoo isn't real, I'm not into needles that much. Ayden did it for me as part of my 'cover'." Hailey admitted.

"Oh..." Ishmael replied, not knowing if he should admit that he thought the tattoo was a bit on the gaudy side anyway.

"You wouldn't BELIEVE the looks I got when I first got it put on, every guy just STARED at me, practically drooling on themselves, it was really creepy. But my alter ego 'Mirage' needed something to distinguish her from everyone else. Besides I needed something to cover up this scar and up until now, it's done that quite well." Hailey informed him, before she rolled onto her back and stretched out, her bones cracking back into place. Ishmael watched with great interest as she arched her back as she did so, his current perspective giving him more appreciation for how flexible she really was.

"I need to bathe..." Hailey admitted, Ishmael gestured toward his bathroom and Hailey accepted the silent invitation. She grabbed her bag from next his desk and stopped when she looked at the broken door. She paused and looked back at him and then back at the door before she shrugged.

'Well, it's not like he would see anything new...' Hailey thought to herself before going in and setting her bag on the counter, taking out what she needed. She laid out another shirt before taking her soaps and conditioners into his bathing column. Hailey thoroughly enjoyed scrubbing her skin and washing her hair, in part because the scent of her soaps and conditioners always had an invigorating effect on her.

Ishmael found himself drooling at the scent of whatever she was using in there. He was currently cleaning off and organizing his desk, anything to keep from marching into his bathroom and letting his urges overtake him again. He looks longingly at the bathroom, leaning back in his chair to see if he could see further into it before he stopped and convinced himself that he should respect her privacy and let her have her space. But simply having her so close made him beyond happy.

Without thinking twice, he pulled out his top drawer and opened a secret compartment. His fingers reached in and grasped the small shelled jewelry box. He opens it, finding the ring he had picked out for Hailey when he came home. He thought he was going crazy- looking for an engagement ring for a woman who he had just met, let alone not know if he would ever see again. When he finally found it, it was like his soul was suddenly soothed and appeased. Two weeks later Hailey sent him that horrible letter, pushing him away from her. He pondered whether he should drop the ring into the nearest abyss. But Ayden told him to not give up and keep the hope that she'll come around.

Yup, Ayden is definitely a smart guy.

Hailey was out of the bathing column and was currently combing out the tangles in her hair when she looked down into her satchel and noticed the necklace Ishmael had given her laying in the middle and an top of everything.

"Well hello there- how did you get in here?" She asked with bit of a giggle as she picked it up and held it to the light, letting the beauty of it take her breath away like it had countless times before.

Ishmael heard her talking in the bathroom and wondered who she was talking to, he puts the ring back and goes to to the bathroom doorway to see Hailey holding something in her hand, looking at it fondly.

"Everything ok?" Ishmael asked, leaning on the door frame. Hailey looked up and smiled.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Hailey asked, turning back to the mirror and putting the necklace on herself. When she was done she turned to face him again with an even bigger smile. It was Ishmael's turn to have his breath catch his chest. He had forgotten how beautiful she could be. He could tell she wasn't wearing makeup, not that she needed any anyway, he preferred her without it. But she was still stunningly beautiful. She watched him as he just stared adoringly at her. She knew what he wanted and decided to answer his silent request. She swam forward and took his face in her hands, kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him again. She smiled against his kiss and pulled away just enough to look him in the eye.

"So what shall we do today my love?" She purred.

"After you bathe might I add." Hailey continued, looking at his bed head. He playfully rolled his eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, although, truth be told, he never wanted to leave his room again if he could help it.

"Getting out of here, just for a little while, please?" Hailey begged, she hated the feeling of being cooped up. Immediately Ishmael thought of the massive Coral Sanctuary, it wasn't in bloom so next to no one should be in there, plus they had a covered maze that would be really fun to 'get lost' in with her.

"Of course, I know just where to go." Ishmael replied, kissing her forehead and getting into the bathing column. Hailey watched as he did so, blushing when she pondered joining him...but she decided against it. He had given her some privacy, she should return the favor.

She picked up the satchel and sat at his desk, pulling out a notepad. She quickly wrote notes to Alexander, Lomi and Trip, telling them she was ok and not to worry. She transformed back to Mirage and popped her head out his room. With the coast clear she ventured down the hall and found an attendant to deliver her messages for her. Just as she reached for the handle she heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem..."

Hailey didn't need to turn around to know it was Vivian.

"Yes?" Hailey says, turning around with a guarded smile.

"So...I take it you're the one to warm his bed this week. However don't get used to it, he never keeps the same flavor for too long. Has he even dared to mention the other girls who's hearts he's broken when he stole their innocence and abandoned them forever? There has to be dozen's of them, although I doubt he could remember all their names..." Vivian said.

"Well that would be why he's so good then." Hailey countered, knowing none of what she was saying could possibly be true...could it? But was willing to play along with it anyway.

"Oh indeed, have you tried that spot just under his ear? It makes him loose all cohearent thought, or at least that's the result it brought me when I tried it on him."

"Oh really? You were one of the 'dozens'? Must not have stood out too much then." Hailey quipped. Vivian narrowed her eyes at the insult.

"You bitch." Vivian growled.

"Me? I'm the bitch? I believe I'm not the one who got very publicly humiliated for making fun of a poor girl who's only been the victim of a tragic accident. Actually why aren't you on your way home? Didn't your precious trade deal get turned down unanimously?" Hailey taunted.

"I have other business that needs my attention." Vivian bit out.

"Right...cause I'm sure Tezrah has SO MANY old geezers that need to be swindled out of their fortunes right?" Hailey asked sarcastically.

"Well it beats bedding a prince so that he will send thousands of innocent men into a war they have no business fighting in. Truly you should be proud of yourself, you didn't need to make such a disgusting display of 'power' in their court, you just needed to bat your eyelashes a few times. Really- you should go around with a sword and just slaughter the men now and get it over with. The widows and orphans should see the face of the one putting them in the literal gutter." Vivian spat. And just like that, it felt like Hailey was stabbed through the heart. This very issue had been plaguing her in the back of her mind all the way here.

"Ah, you do have a conscience after all...you should use it and leave this poor nation and go to your bloody war." Vivian said once she noticed Hailey's sudden silence.

"First of all, that's not why I'm with him. Second- I'm sure Tezrah has systems in place to take care of the families coping with loss..." Hailey tried to reason, her voice low in an attempt to keep it in control.

"Wrong again Mirage, Tezrah has nothing even close to the 'systems' you refer to. Their government is barley hanging on as it is, it would never be able to handle that kind of monetary load. That's why I came here with a trade deal- to help build up their lower class and infrastructure, instead you only seek the elite to lead the lowly to slaughter. I feel sorry for girls like you- all looks but no brain..." Vivian replied with a scornful laugh. Hailey wanted to hit her, or just...do something to this irritating worm who found a way to suck all the joy out of her life. There was no way Vivian was telling the truth.

"And I feel sorry for gold digging whores like you who will only be as good as their latest scam." Hailey managed to bite back.

"Oh I'm sorry, who's the one bedding the prince again? Oh that's right! You Mirage! The biggest whore of us all!" Vivian practically screamed.

"Tramp!"

"Slut!" Vivian yelled as she went into her room.

"Bitch!" Hailey yelled back as she stormed into Ishmael's room and slammed his door.

"What the hell?!" Ishmael asked rushing out of the bathroom to see a seething Hailey pacing furiously in his room.

"I thought you told Vivian to go home." Hailey snapped, so angry her hands were shaking.

"I did...her trade deal fell through yesterday- I thought she would have left right after that..." Ishmael replied. Hailey paced a few more times before she stopped and took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check. She blew out a shaky breath and looked at Ishmael with an intensity he had never seen before.

"IF...and I mean IF- Tezrah joins forces with Atlantica in this ridiculous war...are there systems and programs in place that would insure the security of any family...that would...suffer losses...?" Hailey tried to ask, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible.

"What? I...don't understand the question." Ishmael replied.

"Let's say a man with a family get's drafted into this war- if he dies- will your government take care of his family or will they be left on their own?" Hailey asks, hoping and praying he will say yes.

"They would be taken care of." He replied, puzzled as to why that would be an issue. Hailey immediately sighed in relief and exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"What happened while I was in the bathroom?" Ishmael asked.

"I went down the hall so someone could deliver notes to Alexander and the others and let them know I'm ok and on my way back Vivian caught me, or 'Mirage' rather, coming back into your room. She accused me of 'bedding' you to get your kingdom to go to war and lead thousands to slaughter so I accused her of being a gold digging whore..." Hailey replied meekly, staring back down at the floor, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, while she is THAT, you would never..." Ishmael replied, unable to finish the sentence out of fear of throwing up at the very thought of that kind of betrayal.

"No! No, no I would NEVER...not for anything or anyone. I'm capable of many things but I could NEVER DO THAT. ESPECIALLY to you." Hailey replied looking him in the eye so he could see how serious she was. Now it was his turn to be relieved. He swam up to her and wrapped his arms around her, his embrace comforting her beyond measure.

"Don't let her get to you my love, she isn't worth it." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Hailey could feel all the tension in her body melt away as he held her. God she loved this man, heaven forbid anything happen because she was willing to die for him at this point.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Ishmael said keeping an arm around her as they left his room and made their escape to the Coral Sanctuary.

Once there, Hailey was impressed that it was as beautiful and colorful as it was, despite the fact that it wasn't in bloom. She giggled as Ishmael practically dragged her into the maze, knowing full well what he had planned on doing once he had found a tight corner that they wouldn't be discovered in. While this knowledge made her blush like a fiend, it excited and thrilled her to know he was willing to be 'adventurous'.

Just as she predicted, in a deep recess he pinned her to a wall and kissed her fiercely. She matched his energy and one upped him by sliding his hands to her breasts and squeezing his hands into them roughly.

"Damn woman." Ishmael said huskily, pleasantly surprised at her aggressive forwardness, being even more turned on by the gesture.

"Sorry, you weren't going fast enough." She purred before nipping at his ear lobe.

"Please forgive me dear." He cooed as nipped at her neck, the gasps and moans that came from her being his reward.

"And they say I'M the dangerous one..." Hailey said breathlessly as he untied her top and removed the offending garment from her. Her eyes dark with lust as she ran her hands down broad chest and chiseled abs, apparently she wasn't the only one who worked out to vent frustration. He chuckled in response before kissing her passionately, possessively, as if staking his claim on her, making it absolutely clear that she was irrefutably his and his alone.

'When we get back, I'll ask her to marry me, when we get back.' He told himself before taking her to the soft sandy floor and burying himself in her.

An hour later they emerged from the maze looking satisfied but with no other tell tail signs that would betray their actions. Hailey had healed all the marks they had made on each other while they were in there. In return he took her out to lunch and was amazed at how much she could put away. Usually she would have been embarrassed but she explained to him while they were in the maze that in order to keep up her healing ability- it took calories, A LOT of them. It made sense to him.

But it still made him sad that Hailey had to hide in plain sight for everyone else's sake. He would love nothing more then to look across the table and see his Hailey smiling back at him. To see those sapphire orbs behold him with happiness, satisfaction and something he hoped was love. But instead he saw her alter ego, someone she made up to please her King, her Commander and whoever else she tried to please. He envied their pull on her, he envied her loyalty to them. She should be with him- always, she should be loyal to him- always. Because he will be with her-always, he would be loyal to her-always. He didn't want to share her. But he also knew it would most likely be a long time before his wishes were granted.

After they were done they sneaked back into the palace and Hailey convinced Ishmael to take a nap with her. Because after eating as much as she did, she needed a respite. She took her top off simply for comfort's sake and they spooned in the center of the bed, snuggled under the covers, cocooned off from the world, even if only for a moment.

They awoke in the late afternoon, Hailey had moved away from him and was resting on her stomach, which afforded Ishmael a nice view of some side cleavage, which was surprisingly bountiful. The tops she wore kept them pinned down and made her look smaller then she was, such a shame, so many girls stuffed their tops or wore 'deceiving' undergarments to make it look like they possessed more then they had, but not her, the beautiful goddess sleeping peacefully in his bed. She had more then enough and was modest enough to not flaunt it or show it off. Yet another thing he loved and appreciated about her. To hell with whoever was foolish enough to object to her because she couldn't have children, they would adopt.

She began to stir and turned her head toward his direction.

"You like to watch me sleep?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled from the pillow.

"Yup, it's one of the great wonders of the world." He replied with a warm, soft smile. She chuckled and rolled her eyes, settling her face in the pillow a little more. He reached out and began to rub small, soft circles in her back.

"Mmmm, now that's a great wonder of the world- your hands on my body." She joked.

"But what about my lips?" He asked before moving down to kiss the small of her back, where his hands had been rubbing.

"Th-that w-works to." She stuttered as he kissed her on her back, it was such a sweet thing to do, it made her heart overflow with feelings she couldn't name because words failed to do them justice.

This time he was going to go slow, take his time and say in actions what words could never convey. She was still laying on her stomach and he started kissing and caressing, up her back, making sure to pay special attention to each and every scar. Because all of them made her that much more special. They were a part of her and since he loved everything about her, he loved them too. She sighed the happiest and most contented sigh he had ever heard, obviously this was making her happy. He got up to her neck and shoulders and she turned over, her eyes so full of love and gratitude that it made his breath catch in his chest. He made love to her, worshiping every inch of her, every sigh, every moan, every gasp she made became his drug, he couldn't get enough.  
"Oh baby..." Hailey moaned as he sucked on one breast and kneaded the other. Her hands were in his hair, holding his head there. He switched his attention to the other breast before moving up to her collarbone and neck again, she bucked her hips and wrapped her tail in his, wanting things to escalate again. He obliged and plunged into her, taking up a slow and steady rhythm. His hands roamed, grouped and caressed every inch of her. He smiled against her skin when he found the hot spots on her neck and chest he had always imagined would be there. This may have been only the third time they had made love but it felt like they had been lovers for a lifetime already. They worked together in perfect balance and harmony, she herself had found little hot spots on him and was thoroughly enjoying the gasps and moans she elicited from him. Every time she hit a particularly good spot he would pause and grip her hips more firmly while she would dig her fingertips into his shoulders and back. The actions sped each other on. Hailey was bucking back and meeting his thrusting hips with her own. Ishmael was barely hanging on to his own sanity let alone the control needed to make sure his Hailey made it to the height of her own pleasure.  
"Come on baby, come for me." He huskily cooed in her ear and her body obeyed his command. She had an orgasm that completely eclipsed her first and second. Her body relaxed and went nearly limp as she caught her breath and held Ishmael's body to her own like she was holding on to a lifeline and found his weight on her body very comforting.  
"Is it just me, or does this get better the more we do it?" Hailey asked with a big smile after she caught her breath.  
"Practice makes perfect my love." Ishmael replied with a smile of his own before kissing her deeply again.

"Perfection indeed." Hailey replied before continuing to kiss him until they were heated up again in no time.

After the third time making love that day, they laid there, panting, sweating and barely able to speak.

There was a knock at the door and Ishmael wanted to pummel whoever dared disturb him.

"What?!" He asked.

"Prince Ishmael, there is an urgent message for you. Atlantica has been attacked." The messenger answered. Hailey froze, her blood stopping in her veins as she fought to breathe. Ishmael bounded up from the bed and ripped the door open and snatched the message from him and shut the door again.

"But Sir? Prince Alexander has requested you and Lady Mirage to meet him in the private salon as soon as possible." The messenger added.

"I will let her know." Ishmael replied, reading the message and looking up at Hailey who was now dressed, had her satchel on her shoulder, looking anxious. He finished reading it and handed it to her as he went to his desk to get that ring as if it was the last thing he would ever do. She read it and it was all she could do not to scream.

"I have to go, I will meet you there." She said quickly before opening the secret passageway and going back to her room to retrieve her cameras and sensors.

General Afaf and his men waiting to ambush in her room. She senses them before they see her and reaches into her bag and pulls out her weapon she takes aim and fires- General Afaf and the two men behind him as well as the three that were in front of him, fall to the ground with giant holes in their chests. She had put the weapon to one of it's more horrific settings. She outright kills the others, quickly, methodically. She stings their dead bodies to make them dissipate. She is too numb to feel any guilt in killing them.

Hailey then rushes to the private salon to see Ishmael and Alexander talking, both of them clearly upset. She comes up to Alexander and gently places a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." She softly whispered. But he said nothing- which ripped Hailey apart- she just wanted him to say something. Then Lomi and Trip entered the room and she met them at the door and whispered what happened. They look at each other with the same- 'who do we get to kill for this.' attitude. Prince Alexander looked up at her and motioned for her to come near. She did and they started speaking in their ancient language as before. Everyone watched as the two went back and fourth. You could clearly see the two of them were adamant about whatever they were talking about.  
"La Fa La May." Alexander said with finality.  
"La Shae Su Ze" Hailey replied as a single tear rolled down her cheek as she hugged him tightly.  
"I have to go." Hailey announced to everyone.  
"We are coming with you." Lomi, Trip and Ishmael all said in unison.  
"No- you won't be able to breathe at the height I will be flying- you two need to stay here and protect him." She says, pointing to her comrades as nods her way in Alexander's direction. They both hug her and nod in acceptance.

"You need to come to the surface with me, now." Hailey said as she grabbed Ishmael's hand and headed toward the balcony.

"I will see you guys in a few days- take care." Hailey called over her shoulder and without much warning bolted from the balcony like it was a launch pad. Ishmael was fighting to keep pace with her as she sped toward the surface.

Once they broke the surface Hailey dug into her satchel and found a small fingerprint scanner. She then proceeded to take Ishmael's thumb print.

"Ok, when and if you join me on the battlefield, and when and if I over do it and I'm unconscious, find this bag, open it, find this (Hailey holds up her communicator) turn it on like this (She presses the on button) and ask for Audrey, tell her who you are and how I'm doing and she will talk you through how to save me if I need it. Ok? Can you do that?" Hailey asks.

"Yes. Anything for you."

"Thank you." Hailey replies before she kisses him again, thinking it will be the last time she will be able to do so for a long time.

"I have to go." She says with tears in her eyes as she backs away.

"Wait! Marry me. Marry me Hailey." Ishmael pleads, taking her hand and putting the ring on her finger before she has the chance to say no.

Hailey looks at the ring and can't believe her eyes. It is the same one from her dreams.

"I don't care if you can't have kids, we'll adopt, I love you, please Hailey, marry me." Ishmael begs. Hailey answers him by kissing him again, it was the most ferocious, intense kiss yet.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you! But your timing sucks!" She says with a smile, despite the situation.

"I know, I'll fix that, I promise." Ishmael replied, pulling her in for yet another soul shattering kiss.

"I have to go baby, I love you, with everything that I am." Hailey says pulling away from him so she can go home.

"I love you too, likewise." Ishmael replies. Hailey dives a few feet before bolting toward the surface. Once she was free she transformed her tail to legs and fully extended her wings. Ishmael watched in awe as she became smaller and smaller, the higher and higher she climbed.. She flew so fast...then he lost sight of her behind a cloud.


	19. Surprise Attack

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 18

Hailey returned to her home and searched for her family.  
"Mom?! Dad?! Ayden?!" But no one was home. She went to court and found her mother sitting in the wings-  
"Psst- mom!" She whispered. Ariel shrieked and nearly pushed Hailey over when she hugged her, dragging her out of court and into the hallway outside of it.  
"Oh my baby! My Hailey! When did you get home?"  
"Just a moment ago- where's Dad?"  
"In his office- why? And what is this?!" Ariel asked, holding up Hailey's left hand to look at her engagement ring.

"An engagement ring." Hailey answered, beaming.

"From who?" Ariel asked, praying it was Ishmael. Hailey looked at her mom like she had gone insane.

"From Ishmael, who do you think?" Hailey replies, rather shocked her mother would really wonder.

"Oh thank the heavens, I saw how you got rather close to Lomi and I started to worry. Ishmael was meant to be with you and that's all there is to it." Ariel said with certainty.

"Well Lomi and I are just friends mom, don't worry." Hailey replied with a reassuring smile.  
"I have to go to Dad- where's Ayden?" Hailey asked. Ariel looked down and tears started rolling down her face.  
"Mom- where is Ayden?" Hailey asked in a very low, very serious tone.  
"He is already on the front lines." Ariel replied sadly.  
"Where?" Hailey asked, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach.  
"Your father will tell you." Ariel replied.  
"Ok, I got to go find Dad then, I love you Mom, I promise to come home to you." Hailey promises as she gave a her mom a huge bear hug and quickly swam her way to her father's office. She knocked loudly on the door and let herself in before her father could answer. She shut the door behind her and she was once again in her fathers arms.  
"Daddy I missed you." She whispered.  
"I missed you too- what are you doing here?"  
"What?" Hailey asked confused.  
"You weren't due back for a few more weeks at least." Jim replied.  
"I intercepted a message that we got attacked and Alex sent me home to fight- he said he would take care of things in Tezrah- which more power to him because that's his arena- this is mine- where is Ayden?" Hailey asks.  
"Ayden is fighting in the valley of Kiron." Jim answers.  
"With how many men?"  
"Several hundred - they are holding their ground well." Jim replied.  
"I'm sure they are but please let me fight by his side. I can help him, you know I won't let anything happen to him. Please Dad- please let me go." Her father looks at her knowing that she would not give up or give in- she had made up her mind and there was no stopping her. But he suddenly stopped and grabbed her left hand holding it up.

"When did this happen?" Jim asked.

"Like...two...maybe three hours ago. It's Ishmael's in case you were wondering..." Hailey replied, not knowing if her father had picked up on her relationship with Lomi or not.

"That means you must have broken your cover with him." Jim said, looking into his daughters eyes with a knowing glance.

"It could not be helped. But it was ONLY him that I broke cover with." Hailey admitted, her blush giving her away.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do, there is no way I would say yes if I didn't." Hailey replied.

"Good girl, you do realize if he mistreats you in any way, shape or form, he's a dead man right? Because you not only have me,your mother and your brother in your corner- you have a squad as well." Jim reminded her.

"Yes Dad, I know, now just let me go so I can make sure nothing happens to Ayden." Hailey begs.

"Write often." Was his only request.  
"Thank you Dad. I will, take care of mom and keep me up to date." She gives her Dad another hug and goes down to Commander Riley's office- she knocks softly and he comes to the door. She comes in and shuts the door and in a low tone says-  
"Commander, I came to say goodbye, again. Prince Alexander sent me back and now my Father is sending me to fight in the valley of Kiron with Ayden. I don't know when I will be able to see anyone again but I wanted you to know what happened." Hailey quickly explains.  
"Ok- thanks for telling me yourself. Now is that an engagement ring?" Riley asks, squinting at her left hand.

"Yep, I'm engaged to Prince Ishmael from Tezrah." Hailey explained.

"Well I take it that their forces will join ours then." Riley says. Hailey's features darken as she sets her jaw.

"My engagement has _**absolutely nothing**_ to do with the war." Hailey replied, her tone dangerously low.

"I'm sorry for implying that it did. Good bye Hailey." Riley said.  
"Goodbye, in case something happens... tell the boys they were beyond brothers." Hailey says as she opens the door to leave.  
"I will see you on the battlefield of victory." Riley says quickly before she left entirely.  
"Battlefield of victory." Hailey replied as she left.

She went to her boulder in the field and broke down once she is inside. This was one of the moments she was dreading. She goes to a vanity and sits for a moment with her head in her hands- she feels she is loosing her nerve. She packed up a few things and went on her way- she set her safe haven to only accept her mother, father, brother, Ishmael and Lomi. She flew to her brother's location. She just barely breaks the surface and she can hear cannon fire.  
"Welcome to the front lines." She says to herself. She turns invisible and finds the opposing sides- she takes out her binoculars and finds Ayden giving orders- she finds the opposing side's commander she directs her sound MIC to intercept what he's saying but he's too far away.  
"Fine- I will kill him myself." She torpedoes her way to the opposing side and deploys her spikes and just stabs every officer she can- the men around those who were stabbed watched in horror as their comrades scream bloody murder, die and start to disintegrate within seconds- it sparks a massive panic and they retreat a good distance. She can hear the muffled cheer from the other side. She leaves the opposing side to their panic and goes to her brother's side and changes into her natural self.  
"Miss me?" She asked a bit out of breath- Ayden jumped back and yelled at first then realized it was his sister. Grabbed her up in his arms and rushed her to the council tent.  
"Hailey! I am so happy to see you! But why are you here?" Ayden asks.  
"To keep you safe- how did you like my handy work?"  
"Perfect. But where is Alexander and the others?"  
"Back in Tezrah- I intercepted the message of our surprise attack and I couldn't stay away- this is where I belong- with you- right here." She replied, pulling him into another bear hug.  
"I missed you Ayden." Hailey says, feeling her tears prick her eyes yet again.  
"I missed you too Hailey. How's Mom and Dad?"  
"Mom is my eyes and ears in the courts- Dad is his usual self." Hailey replied, releasing him so she could answer him.  
"What about your squad?"  
"They will be here shortly." She answered.  
"What about Tezrah?"  
"Tezrah is still debating I would imagine- speaking of which- guess who is getting a new brother?" Hailey asks excitedly. Ayden looks down at her hands and immediately smiles wide before hugging her again, this time he cracks her back because he is squeezing her so tight.

"I need to breathe please." Hailey squeaks.

"I am so happy for you Hailey. I told him not to give up. I'm glad to see he followed my advice."

"Me too, you always did look out for me. Thank you Ayden." Hailey said.

"You're welcome, I always do. Now my big question is whether or not you came back with your 'innocence' still intact." Ayden said, looking pointedly at her. Hailey sharply inhaled, blushed deeply and bit her lip.

"...no...but I seduced him if that makes a difference." Hailey replied with a cringe.

"Please don't tell Dad." Hailey begged.

"If he joins us here will you continue?" Ayden asks.

"Probably. But it's not like he can knock me up." Hailey answered truthfully.

"Pray he doesn't." Ayden warns.

"What gives? From what I've seen he's practically you're best friend." Hailey argues.

"He is, but you're still my sister."

"True, I see your point." Hailey admitted.

"But I'm still happy for you." Ayden says, lightening the mood.  
"Thanks. So lets move on to our present problem- right now we are outnumbered 2 to 1 out there- now I can go behind enemy lines and do some real damage- the only problem is I can only do it in short bursts- it takes a lot of energy and it takes me a while to build it back up, not to mention the number of calories I have to consume, I will need to eat as much as at least ten to fifteen times what every other soldier can. Now our enemy has retreated a good distance which means we will gain ground- how are we on supplies?" Hailey asks, going into soldier mode.  
"We are ok, not great but ok.."  
"Well there is a storm tonight perhaps a heavily loaded human vessel will sink and we can use their iron over our stone." Hailey points out.  
"But that's ridiculous- how do we even know their weapons will work underwater?" Ayden asks, not following her.  
"Not their actual cannons which need the air to work but their ammunition which will cause much more damage than ours, plus I found I have a few more 'talents' I didn't know I had which will come in handy. Trust me- it will work."  
"Ok- I trust you- but can I go with you to get this stuff?"  
"Sure. But we have to wait for an actual shipwreck- I don't want to cause human loss on account of a merman's war." Hailey conceded.  
"That's nice of you. Some might even call it noble." Ayden replied with a light sprinkling of sarcasm.  
"Ha ha very funny- doesn't matter if your royalty or not- everyone has the opportunity to be a noble hero." Hailey countered.  
Then an officer came in and was startled by Hailey's presence.  
"Sir if I could have a word with you." Ayden looked at Hailey and they shrugged their shoulders. Ayden stepped out of the tent.  
"Yes?" Ayden asked, annoyed with having to leave his sister.  
"Sir the enemy has retreated- for some reason they have lost a majority of their commanding officers- the fight is over for today but we will advance first thing in the morning." He reported.  
"Well done Andrews ." Andrews looks over at the tent and back and Ayden.  
"Is there something you wish to add?" Ayden asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"If I may speak plainly sir."  
"You may."  
"Why is your sister here?"  
"She is the reason our enemy retreated today- she will be fighting with us from now on until her own squad comes." Ayden informed him.  
"Her own squad?  
"Yes- she is in Riley's squad, she's a marine like us."  
"I was not aware of that Sir, my apologies."  
"Very well. Is that all Andrews?"  
"Yes."  
"Well go back and inform the others of the change, tell them to rest up for tomorrow."  
"Sir- yes Sir." Ayden dismisses him and goes back into the tent.  
"So how did Andrews react when you told him the enemy got it's butt handed to them by a girl?" Hailey asked, still looking over battle plans.  
"Surprised- as I am sure the enemy will be when they figure that out." Ayden replies with a smirk.  
"Well, might as well get unpacked, where's your quarters?"  
"I'll show you." Ayden shows his sister his quarters.  
"As you can see it's nothing much." He explains.  
"It's just missing a woman's touch." She teases.  
"Neptune no! This is a proper soldier's tent- I'm not going to let you girly it up."  
"Oh calm down- I'm just going to make it more comfortable, until Ishmael comes anyway.."  
"Eww, god no."  
"Fine- My tent will be next to yours then." Hailey replies.  
"But from the outside it can't look any different and for the love of all that is holy be quiet or so help me..." Ayden warns.  
"It won't- I promise. I'll even put sound dampeners in." She reaches into her bag and takes out her tent which from the outside doesn't look any different than the others. Her brother, feeling slightly guilty helps her set it up which draws some attention from his squadron.  
"Would you like some help with that Sir?"  
"Sure why not. Thank you Bade." Ayden responds. At this point Hailey is on the other side of the tent- unseen by her brother and the few soldiers who offered to help.  
"So who is this tent for?" Bade asks.  
"Our new recruit- a Marine we are borrowing from Commander Riley's squad." Ayden replies.  
"Lucian?" Bade asked.  
"No." Ayden replied, a disgusted look on his face.  
"Oh thank Neptune- he's a great soldier but his attitude... I'm just glad he's not it- so who is he?"  
"Not he- she." Ayden corrected.  
"There's no girl on commander Riley's squad- no girl could survive." Bade argued.  
"Well that's what makes her special- do you want to meet her?" Ayden asked, having fun setting his friend up.  
"If a girl can survive Commander Riley's squad- she's as good as gold."  
"Well I'm glad you feel that way. Hailey?" Ayden called out- Hailey comes out from behind the corner.  
"Hi- I'm Hailey, thank you for helping Ayden and myself set up my tent. And I am not a 'girl', I'm a Marine just like you." Hailey says, extending her arm for a warriors handshake.  
"So…you are...one of us?" Bade asks.  
"Yes." Hailey confirms.  
"Where did you get the tattoos?" Bade asks further, looking at them with great interest.  
"I just came off of a mission- they were necessary for my cover. In fact it was Ayden who helped me put them on."

Hailey could hear the oohs and whistles from the small crowd that was gathering.  
"You guys are sick- she's my sister for crying out loud." Ayden said in defense. They guys look back at her in surprise. Hailey shrugged in response.  
"I won't deny the truth." Hailey said then she went to finish up her side. Bade turns to Ayden and said.  
"Sir- permission to speak freely." Seconded by about 5 other soldiers.  
"Permission granted."  
"Your sister is…hot." The soldiers nodded along with that comment.  
"Yeah? Well she is also engaged to my best friend and all of you will respect your distance. She may be a soldier- a marine at that but she is still my sister- is that clear?" Ayden said, laying down the law.  
"Sir- yes Sir." The group says. News quickly spreads thru the camp.  
Hailey finishes setting up her tent- it really wasn't that girly- well it didn't scream girl in colors, in fact the colors stayed on the inside to cream and blue. On the outside it was just the usual cream color. But it was definitely comfortable. It had a large padded bed so Hailey could still feel vibrations throughout the night. She had a writing/work desk and a small 4 person seating area along with a small kitchen area. Hailey's tent was also special since it seemed very large inside but average looking on the outside. She had cloth walls that served as dividers in the tent that had a special sound dampening effect. It was simple yet elegant. Ayden was outside the door and asked to come inside. Hailey invites him in.  
"Jeez- maybe you should have bunked with me for a little while at least."  
"Too late now." Hailey teases.  
"You have your own kitchen? Can you even cook?"  
"Yes on both counts."  
"Really? Make me something then, I'm hungry." Ayden says as he takes a seat.  
"Wow- I guess I will never stop taking orders from you huh?" Hailey teases.  
"Nope- as a little sister you are doomed." Ayden jokes.  
"Fine- what do you want?"  
"I don't know- what do you have?"  
"Shark- Megadalon, Mako and Tiger to be exact." Hailey answers.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Do you want to hear the options again?" Hailey asks, unsure if she had mumbled.

"No, I'm just surprised you have that many options."

"So what will it be?"

"Mako please."

"Mako it is then."

Hailey cooked her brother dinner and they stayed in her tent to catch up then Hailey put down her bowl and looked towards the surface.  
"The storm?" Ayden asks.  
"It's a big one- we don't have much time." Then she shudders.  
"What was that?"  
"Lightning- hitting the ocean. Since my accident I can feel electricity and currents much stronger- it's not that I'm susceptible it's just that I'm sensitive, we will need to leave soon."  
"Ok- let's go." Ayden says.  
They go outside and see everyone pretty much bunker-ed down for the night.  
"Come on- the storm is getting worse." Hailey whispers. They go to the surface and they see a giant storm in full swing. They see a ship that is about to be hit by a wave and be crushed.  
"Here we go!" Hailey yells at her brother since the rain and the waves make it nearly impossible to speak at a normal tone. And off they went to see what they could find…


	20. Going Supernova

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 19

When they got close enough to get a good view they saw this enormous wave- perhaps 40 feet high- the poor ship was trying to climb the wave without success, the wave pushed the boat for over a mile before crushing it in two.  
"Here's our cue." Hailey said while she nudged her brother to follow her. They sped their way to the ship that was starting to sink.  
"We should save them." Hailey said to her brother in reference to the sailors on the ship.  
"Agreed."  
They saved the ones that they could. Hailey finds a rowboat intact among the wreckage. She brings it to the surface and her and her brother dump the sailors into it.  
"Wait!" One of them calls out before Hailey could dive beneath the surface.  
"What?" She answers- almost startled.  
"Who are you?"  
"Hailey- who are you?" Hailey answers after swimming close to the side of the row boat the particular sailor is calling from.  
"Alejandro." He answers, staring at her in awe.  
"Nice to meet you Alejandro- you will be ok now, trust me, when the sunrises, row towards it, you will find land." She urges him.  
"Will I ever see you again?" He asks- his eyes are desperate to see her among the waves- the rain and the lightning.  
"No, probably not, but you will live to see another day. Goodbye Alejandro." She dives beneath the surface and finds her brother again among the wreckage.  
"What took you so long?" Ayden asked  
"I gave them directions to the nearest land mass."  
"That was kind of you to do."  
"Thanks. Now let's find what we can." Hailey replies as she sorts through the debris.

They find loads of cannon balls and a ton of other goods including treasure.  
"There is more here than we can carry." Ayden says- looking overwhelmed at what's in front of him.  
"So you think, watch and learn." She opens her bag and fills it with the treasure first. She takes all the manuscripts and books next and lastly some cannon balls.  
"Won't the cannon balls crush the gold?" Ayden asks, helping her load her satchel.  
"Nope- different compartment." She answers  
"How much can you fit in there?"  
"I haven't pushed it to the limit yet. But then again- I don't want to with this thing."  
"You know it's just not fair." Ayden says after a while.  
"What's not fair?" She asks.  
"You and your cool gadgets and connections and your ability to do whatever you want on a whim." He grumbles, getting jealous.  
"Yeah but look at what it costs me. It's only been because of some miracle that Ishmael took me back that I have a chance at a 'normal' life. Now help me with the rest of these- I think we might have to take two trips."  
"Yeah. Come on let's head back to our armory."

They go back and unload- they actually end up making 2 more trips. They arrange the iron cannons so that in case they do need them later. It couldn't be too much later since Iron rusts much faster in saltwater.  
The next morning Hailey rises and gets ready for her first day of real battle. She gets her bow and gun ready. She braids her hair extra tight so it won't get in her face. Her gun is slung around one shoulder while her quiver of arrows is on the other- her bow she holds in her left hand since she is right eye dominant. She stands taking in the view- both sides had built barricades- the battle would be fought in between them.  
Ayden then is by her side.  
"Are you ready for this?" He asks.  
"As ready as I will ever be. Where would you like me to fight?"  
"You are one of the best bows so with the archery, when you are out of arrows, start shooting, out of ammunition, help with the cannons." Ayden orders.  
"Sounds reasonable- see you on the other side- Yeshua." She said with a smile and a wink.  
"Likewise Abirra."  
What most didn't realize about their names is that Abirra means 'Strong' and Yeshua means 'Salvation' and those names were strongly recommended by Sephira herself- who had known from long ago there would be a time when Hailey would have to be strong and Ayden would have to be a salvation not only for himself but for his family on the small scale and for Atlantica on a much bigger one. So when the brother and sister used these names with each other what they were really saying is become your name- become strong, become the savior you need to be.

Hailey goes over to the archery lines where she gets a few looks from the others while she gets ready. She lays her bag down next to her gun so that she only has her bow and arrows out. Bade comes up to her and takes a place next to her.  
"I didn't know you were an archer." Bade says.  
"There's lots of things about me a lot of people don't know." She drawls.  
"How good are you?"  
"I'm sure you will see here in a moment. Listen- the drums of war are starting up." Hailey looks and sees there are lines forming in the soldiers. Then the drums on their side start up. Hailey's heart starts to beat hard- she feels invigorated and ready to fight. She sees both front lines start to advance. De Andorra strikes first. Arrows are suddenly headed toward them in waves- Hailey takes aim at the commanders. Electricity flows from her hands to her bow and arrow- she shoots and hits her target. The target falls down and the electricity shoots forth from the target and kills the surrounding soldiers. The soldiers surrounding Hailey turn and stare at her in awe.  
"Keep shooting!" Their commander says.  
Hailey quickly goes thru her arrows and even the back ups her fellow soldiers give her.  
"Phase two." She says aloud to herself as she picks up her gun and moves behind a large boulder and takes aim- she shoots down as many as she can- she made every shot count, sometimes killing two with one shot. Once she was out she moved to phase three. She goes behind the cannons who at that time had run out of stone balls and had started to use the iron ones. The problem was the iron was so much heavier they weren't going as far. Hailey has an idea.  
She tells her brother to tell the Commander to position two cannons on either side of her. She kneels in between the two cannons and adds her own electricity to the charge and the iron becomes super heated but keeping its shape and it blasts through De Andorra's barricades- the iron which is still hot melts thru the bodies behind them. Ayden, seeing his sisters' success orders for extra barricades to be put around her. Soon incoming arrows and cannons headed their way. The stone cannon balls were weakening the barricades and one cannon got thru and knocked Hailey over.

When Hailey get up- she was PISSED. She didn't break anything and there wasn't a scratch on her which was a miracle but she was literally hot with anger- she radiated heat and her eyes burned red. The blue light that was over her heart was now burning fire red as well.  
"Oh it's on now!" She screamed in a deep yet shrieking voice that made her own comrades shudder. Then she looks down at her hands and hovering in the palms are balls of red energy charges. She looks at her enemy and throws them with all her might at her enemies- the balls grow bigger and fly faster the farther they go. Both sides watch, frozen with fear and anticipation as these energy charges hit the enemy and decimate them. But Hailey did not stop there- the red was replaced with white hot- her eyes gave off their own light- she didn't have pupils anymore, it was just all glowing white. She threw charge after charge at them till there were only a handful left who very quickly put up a white flag of defeat. When Hailey saw that she had won, the white subsided and she began to change back to her old self. She unclenched her jaw and began to steady her breathing. She looked down and found she had scorched the ground underneath her- her comrades had gone back a distance for fear of being boiled alive by the heat in the water. Hailey came out of her trance of rage and realized what she did. She collapsed and sat on the scorched ground in a state of shock feeling exceedingly numb. She emitted cold to cool the water around her down. When it had cooled off Ayden fearfully approached- he had sent his higher ranking officers to take control of the surrendering enemy. He carefully sat down next to her and very gently placed his hand on her shoulder, she was very cold to the touch.  
"Hey." He said softly. But she just had this blank stare out into space. She didn't respond.  
"Are you going to be ok?" He asked. Hailey finally shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'I don't know'.  
"Ok let's get you back to your tent." He gently picked his sister up bridal style and she rested her head in his shoulders and closed her eyes. Bade opened the tent door and helped Ayden put Hailey in her bed. Hailey at this point had passed out from sheer exhaustion- she had given all she could and now needed to rest. Ayden and Bade just stared down at her in wonderment.  
"I don't get it sir- a cannon ball hit her square in the chest- she shouldn't be breathing but she doesn't have a scratch on her. What's going on?"  
"She's not normal Bade- I think we just witnessed a miracle, but at what price? We won today because of her- one moment she is just a normal soldier the next she turns into a supernova of a weapon and the next- she's out cold. Even if she wasn't my sister I would be worried about her. I think we saw her give her all- I don't know what to do with her except let her sleep, we just need to wait and see. I want guards around her tent in constant shifts- she's very vulnerable right now- she needs to be protected."  
"Sir, yes Sir." Bade replied as he made it so.

Ayden reached down and held his sisters hand, despite the power that just came from them they were still soft and delicate.  
"Hang in there sis." He whispered to her. He came out to see quite the crowd. A brave soldier came forward and said what everyone was thinking.  
"Sir, is she going to be ok?"  
"She needs her rest. I will need shifts of guards to keep watch while she does so." And a few hundred men volunteered. Hailey had in one act of warfare endeared herself to her comrades. She had won and earned the respect that so many work their entire lives for while at the same time instilling a strong fear in the eyes of her enemies. Hailey slept for a week and a half solid. But those faithful soldiers never failed to watch over her- in fact they had built an outpost around her tent- which was the center of it. The scorched ground was considered practically holy. By then Hailey's squad had arrived and heard several renditions of what happened. Word had even reached Alexander, Lomi, Trip and Ishmael in Tezrah. The rumors were growing in strength and swayed allegiance to Atlantica's cause. It was just the push they needed and soon many nations aligned with Atlantica.  
Hailey finally stirred awake to find Ayden reading one of her journals by her bed.  
"Hey sleepy head." He greeted with a smile.  
"Hey- god I am starving." She said in a husky voice.  
"Well that's to be expected." He got up and called in some food. They brought in a very large, whole roasted tuna- Hailey staggered out of bed and took a seat at her table took a large fork- the kind you would use to carve a roast and she used a large knife that would be used in a similar fashion and Ayden swore he saw her unhinge her jaw as she swallowed large chunks of meat without even chewing. She even chewed the bones to get the minerals and calcium. She nearly picked up the plate to lick it clean.  
"More?" Ayden asked.  
"Yes please." Hailey replied, still sleepy.

They brought in another large tuna as well as oysters and all kinds of seaweed and noodles and she ate it all. Her belly got distended as if she was 2 years pregnant and she leaned back in her chair and looked up at her brother.  
"I need to sleep again." She said as she got up and waddled over to her bed and laid down and slept for another two days. When she finally woke up again she felt like her old self again. When she came out a group of soldiers started cheering her. And soon a very large group of soldiers gathered and Hailey realized it was all for her- her eyes lit up and a broad bright smile was plastered on her face, she does the only thing she can think of- she gracefully bows and the crowd goes wild. The soldiers lift her up on their shoulders and cheer her. That night they all feasted like kings- Hailey had gone on a hunting expedition and killed a few sharks for the festivities. They celebrate their success and laugh, swap war stories and have a great night. Everything seemed to fall into place…for the moment.


	21. Hailey Asks For a Fight

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 20

News of Hailey's success had now thoroughly saturated Atlantica- Jim couldn't be prouder, Ariel couldn't be more fearful for her daughter's life. Ayden had sent private messages to his mother concerning what had happened after Hailey had gone supernova. Ariel urged her son to keep this as much of a secret as possible- if the enemy knew of this Hailey ran the risk of being kidnapped.

Alexander, Lomi and Trip took great care in making sure that at least in Tezrah it was the name 'Mirage' that was given the credit. But soon enough they were headed home.  
"Man I wish I could have been there to see Hailey go ballistic." Lomi admitted.  
"I'll bet her Father couldn't be prouder." Trip added.  
"Yeah but you guys don't know her Mother." Alexander countered.  
"What about her?" Trip asked  
"Mothers always worry." Alexander replied.  
"Well that's understandable." Lomi added.  
"But I don't know if Ayden told his mother about the rest time Hailey took to come back. Because if word gets out that she's that vulnerable after a battle we run the risk of the enemy trying to either kill her while she's out or kidnap her and hold her for ransom or even worse, defeat." Alexander solemnly stated. They all took a moment to let that sink in. Hailey had now become an extremely valuable asset while having a handicap of being down and out after the fight.

Alexander, Lomi and Trip were now almost home- once there Lomi and Trip would be debriefed and sent to her location.  
Meanwhile, Hailey was making many friends with her comrades, which only slightly eased the ache in her heart from missing Ishmael so much. Especially Bade for some reason- he thought she was just the coolest, baddest chick in the seas. He was turning out to be a class clown and comedian which Hailey couldn't be more grateful for, she found his sense of humor and sense of sarcasm so refreshing- and she loved the fact that she wasn't immune to any of it. Because she knew that guys just rip on each other all the time but none of it was ever taken seriously or personally. It was such a nice change from the palace where every comment had a double meaning- usually a hidden put down or a veiled threat in the middle of a compliment. But of course that can be the difference between power hungry, malicious girls vs. guys hanging out. But either way- Hailey loved this. She felt like she was, ironically, just one of the guys- that her title or her social status didn't mean jack out here- all that mattered was how you fought. And she fought with the best of them, in fact she found that in certain circles little play fighting rings would break out. Hailey found these irresistible and she would often privately pick the winner. But seeing how powerful and how deadly she could get with rapid acceleration- no one would challenge her. Finally Hailey summoned up her courage to get in the middle of the ring and made a proposal.  
"I give my word to not to use any of my special powers and there will be a reward to anyone who can manage to beat me."  
The guys just look at each other and so many of them just nodded to each other no. But then there was someone from the back who came forward, it was Lucian.

'Oh shit.' Hailey thought to herself, she didn't think he was in here let alone on this side of the camp.  
"I've been wanting to do this since the first time I met you. Reward or not." He said, wrapping his knuckles in preparation for the fight.  
"Fine- let me go get the reward." Hailey left and returned to her tent and went in her bag and found a bar of gold. She brought it back and offered it as a reward. The challenge was accepted and the two went to their corners. Bade took it on himself to be her coach.  
"Hailey, have you ever done this before?" Bade asked as he wrapped her fists.  
"Kind of...? I beat up Brutus back home. Plus I want to, I've kicked his ass before anyway. And if it will shut him up then all the better." She replied with a mischievous smirk and a wink.  
"Well then, by all means, put him into the ground." Bade replied with a wink of his own.  
"With pleasure..." She said her eyes getting brighter with excitement.

Then a bell was rung and round one commenced. She put her fists up to her face to block any shots given- then all of the fight training she received from Sephira and everyone else flooded her mind and she smirked with confidence. She faked left then right to watch Lucian's reaction. He finally couldn't take it anymore and took a swing at her, she dodged it and managed to push him into the ground and smacked his butt with her tail which made a crack loud enough for everyone to hear. The oohs poured out of the crowd. Lucian got up and made a run for her- he managed to pick her up and try to slam her to the ground but she wiggled out of his grip and used his own momentum to twist his arm around his back, hit him in the kidneys and put him into the ground again. He got up and tried to use some martial arts which she easily disarmed and blocked and finally head butted him and watched him stagger around as she tried to hold back her own laughter. Then he grabbed her fins and tried to throw her around the ring but she used the same trick she had used with Brutus. Seriously, he had been there for that, hadn't he learned? She slammed his face into the ground, hitting chi points as she did so, he was knocked out cold and the bell rung again and she had won round one. She went to her corner a little out of breath.  
"Wow, those are some sweet moves, you got to teach me some of them, but later right now you are doing great, keep it up." Bade encouraged.  
"Thanks, is he going to get up?" Hailey asked, leaning to look and make sure she didn't over-do-it.  
"Yeah... eventually." Bade replied, eying Lucian carefully. Then Lucian got up and glared at her. She just smirked at him and waited for round two.  
Finally the bell rang and she just circled him trying to psych him out. He made a grab for her tail and she pumped her tail to try and loosen his grip which when that didn't work she did a back flip and slammed him into the ground again and took him for a ride- the crowd went wild and she whipped her tail so hard it broke his grip and he crashed into the crowd. He went at her again and she just used her flexibility and moved out of the way and watched him crash into the other side of the ring. She went after him and picked him up and threw him to the ground and body slammed him but he managed to get a little kidney punch in himself. She yelped in pain and hit him in the face so hard she was surprised he still had his teeth. She went for his tail and tried to turn him into a pretzel. He finally tapped out. She let him go and went a little distance away so he could get back up- a referee came in and declared her the winner- it didn't even go to round three. She put her arms up in victory and gave a victory cry. Which was drowned out by the crowd. She got bum rushed again and her name got chanted again. She asked to get put down, she grabbed the gold bar and went up to Lucian.  
"That took a lot of courage to stand up to me and I respect you for it. You deserve this more than I do." She held out the gold bar as a peace offering. Lucian looked at her surprised and confused but took it anyway. He nodded in acceptance. Then he did something completely unexpected... he hugged her. She was frozen at first and looked at Bade like-  
'OMG- what do I do?' Then she relaxed and hugged him back. And just then Lomi and Trip came on the scene, they stop dead in their tracks and Trip looks at Lomi.  
"What is Hailey doing hugging your brother? Like that? And why is he holding a gold bar? God he looks like he got beat to hell." Trip says, squinting to make sure he saw it right.

Lomi just stood there slacked jawed and said nothing. Lucian saw them and swam off in his brother's direction. Hailey once again was joined by Bade.  
"Well... that was uncomfortable." He said.  
"Tell me about it." Hailey replied as she watched Lucian, Lomi and Trip talk in the distance. Lomi looked completely appalled by whatever Lucian was saying.

"Oh boy, what am I in for...?" Hailey groaned. 


	22. Nerves

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 21 

"What did you do to Lucian?" Lomi asks as he comes near her.  
"I was in the fighting ring and I challenged your brother to a fight." Hailey answered.  
"You what?" Lomi asks looking all kinds of confused.  
"Just follow along- we were fighting for that gold bar in a prize fight and I put him into the ground." Hailey explains.  
"Barely." Lucian intersects.  
"Oh hush, I beat you fair and square." She bantered back.  
"But anyway..." Lomi said wanting Hailey to finish what she was saying.  
"Anyway, I respected the fact that your brother was brave enough to stand up to me so I gave him the gold anyway. He was grateful so he hugged me. Which while I appreciate hugs, no offense Lucian, but you've never hugged me before and it was awkward." Hailey says with a smile. Suddenly Ayden comes out of nowhere.  
"You're fiance is here." Ayden informs Hailey.  
"Oh god- you're kidding! Where?" Hailey asks, looking around for him.  
"I have him in my tent right now while his is being set up, next to yours, big surprise. Hey, were you prize fighting?" Ayden asks, looking at her wrapped fists.

"Does it count if I provided the prize and gave it away after I won?" Hailey asks as she starts to unwrap her hands.

"Yes, it most certainly counts." Ayden replied.

"Then yes, yes I was." Hailey replied with a large smile.

"Did you get hurt?" Ayden asks.

"Eh, Lucian got a good kidney shot in." Hailey replies with a shrug.

"And I take it she swept the floor with you..." Ayden says, looking Lucian over.

"No..." Lucian tried to argue.

"Bruises don't lie." Trip pointed out.

"Shut up." Lucian spat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. So Ayden- Ishmael- is he all by himself?" Hailey asks, changing the subject back to her beloved as she finished unwrapping her hands. And proceeded to heal the wounds she inflicted on Lucian.  
"In my tent yes, but he came with his own army to add to our numbers." Ayden replied.  
"Well that's nice, ok, I will see you all when I see you." She said as she bolted for her brother's tent.  
"There you are!" Hailey exclaimed as she walked into Ayden's tent and saw her Ishmael there waiting for her. Instead of answering her with words he just crashed his lips to hers, holding her impossibly close to himself. God he missed her- it was all he could do to not literally go insane without her. He had worried himself sick. But now he had his cure.

"Missed you." Hailey managed to say between fierce kisses.

"Missed you too." He replied, grabbing her hips and pulling them flush against his own before she yelped.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Ishmael apologized, immediately pulling away and being as gentle as possible with her.

"No it's not you...I just got punched in the kidneys, I'll be ok." Hailey said, blowing smoke into her hand and applying it to where she got hit.

"How did you get punched in the kidneys?" Ishmael asked, alarmed she would get that kind of injury on a non fighting day.

"Oh...I was prize fighting and my opponent got one good shot in on me, but it's ok because I swept the floor with him. Plus I can heal myself so it's not a big deal at all." Hailey replied with a dismissive hand gesture.

"You were prize fighting?" Ishmael asked, horrified that his precious Hailey would do such a thing.

"Yeah...remember when Trip mentioned the 'angel face' incident? That was me attending my first prize fight in the back alley behind a bar right before I came to Tezrah because I was getting sick from the nerves. I dropped a guy who called me 'angel face' in an attempt to flirt with me, he was easily 3 to 4 times my size and a seasoned fighter. Within 2 minutes I had reduced him to a quivering heap of bruised flesh while I didn't have a mark on me. Trust me, I can handle myself. I was on Sephira's ship for months and got trained by some of the best warriors in the universe all day, every day. I'm good baby. Don't worry about me." Hailey cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So the prize fighting thing, that's just...nerves...?" Ishmael asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you weren't here so I could 'vent' my pent up energy. So what was I supposed to do? Knit? Now that you're here though...I think I will have a better use for my energy." Hailey rasped, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and smiling mischievously.

"Crochet?" Ishmael replies sarcastically. Hailey slumps her shoulders and rolls her eyes while shaking her head and groans.

"You're going to pay for that." Hailey replies, a scheming smile on her face.

"I'm looking forward to it." Ishmael coos before once again kissing her mindless.

Ayden taps on the tent doors as a warning that he's coming in, not wanting to walk in on his sister 'reuniting'. Hailey pulls away begrudgingly and opens the tent door.

"Yes?" Hailey answers, opening the door.

"You didn't...?" Ayden asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No." Hailey replied, putting her brother's fears to rest.

"Better not..." Ayden replied, coming inside.

"So what took you so long?" Ayden asked Ishmael as he came inside.

"If you only knew the hell it took to just get here. I swear my parents and the court were dragging their fins on purpose." Ishmael replied,

"Well at least you're here now." Hailey replied. She was just ever so grateful that he was here, safe and sound...for the moment. 


	23. Lightning in the Waves

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 22  
Hailey, Ishmael and Ayden all leave his tent and are joined by Bade and a few others, still talking about her fight.  
Then she jolted as if she had a cold chill, the guys just kind of shrug it off until she does it again and then a third time- Hailey looks towards the surface as if trying to see something far away.  
"You ok there?" Bade asks.  
"Yeah...I'm just..." Hailey tries to answer as she shutters again as if struck by a wave and taken a back for a moment.  
"Seriously Hailey- what's wrong?" Ishmael asked.  
"I don't know... it's like I keep getting... shocked..." Then the puzzled look on her face changed to a realization. A smile crept across her face as she looked to the surface again.  
"Is everything ok?" Ishmael asks hoping that she would give him a whole answer.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, excuse me." Hailey replies as she goes a little distance away and makes a break for the surface. Ishmael follows her trail of bubbles and sees why she was smiling- the weather had turned very stormy and was tossing the seas. Hailey was riding the waves like a roller coaster and having so much fun- she was squealing and laughing and looked like she was having the time of her life. She had done this for years- it was like another stress reliever for her. But it was also very dangerous because of the lightning.  
However this time it was different- Hailey wanted to get struck by lightning- her body craved it. She goes to the top of one of the waves and leaps from it before it can crash. She is airborne for a moment and just then a large bolt of lightning hits her. Ishmael was mortified because lightning is deadly. He tries to scream and swim to her but the waves were keeping him from doing so. He sees her bob up from the waves- she was literally glowing- she is smiling and tries again. He tries to catch her but the roaring of the storm drowns out his calls. Then Ishmael finds himself at the bottom of the wave while Hailey is riding the top- god she looked gorgeous when she was having fun. But while she was having fun, he felt like he was having a heart attack. Then before he knew it she was crashing down with the wave... right on top of him, but he caught her in his arms. Hailey couldn't be more surprised- one minute she was just blowing off steam and having some fun, the next she is in his arms...again. The look of shock on her face was almost comical since it had a side of 'crap you caught me.'  
"Oh my god, Ishmael! Are you ok? Did you follow me here?" Hailey asks, while she talks, the glow from the lightning in her skin disappears from view.  
"Yeah- I was worried. Why do you keep running away like this?" Ishmael asks, hurt that she keeps doing this to him.  
"What did you see?" She asks, wondering how much she would have to explain.  
"Enough to make me scared for you." He replied. Hailey knew the game was up and groaned.

"Why were you putting your life in danger like that?" Ishmael asks, wondering if his fiance has a death wish.

"I was never in danger. You were, but I wasn't. That's why I didn't tell you where I was going or ask you to come along. The lightening charges me up, it's like eating a whale but in one gulp. It gives me the energy I will need to fight out here." Hailey explains. Silence falls between them for a short time while Ishmael considers her explanation.  
"What?" She asks- not able to take the silence anymore.  
"You are something else." He admits.  
"You just now noticed?" Hailey replied with a bit of sarcasm.  
"Well I noticed it the first time we met but I didn't realize you were this... adventuresome." Ishmael said with a small smile.  
"Yeah...you could say that." Hailey looked to the surface and took a deep breath of contentment- the storm had passed and the sun was beginning to set- Hailey could see all the beautiful reds, purples, yellows and oranges of the sunset on the clouds above. Ishmael noticed this and took the initiative.  
"Want to watch the sunset with me?" He asked to which Hailey readily agreed. They went to the surface and watched a sunset that seemed to have colors and hues that could never be duplicated in any painting. As dusk approached and the sky turned to night, Hailey started floating on her back and watched all the stars come out.

Imagine, in a sky that is not cluttered by trees or buildings, with no light pollution to take away from it's immense majesty. The moon was gracing the sky with it's glory, every star burning brightly and even a few shooting stars could be seen which only added to the magic in the air. Ishmael joins her and lays on his back- the only sounds are of their breathing and their tail fins occasionally slightly splashing the water to keep them floating on the surface.  
"How often do you do this?" Ishmael asked.  
"What?" Hailey asked, confused as to what he was referring to.  
"This ride waves like their seahorses, get struck by lightning and live to tell about it thing before you watch a sunset then watch the night sky like it's your own private theater." Ishmael explained.  
"Well the lightning thing is new- everything else actually happens quite often. I love to watch the sunrise and sunset but especially the stars, whenever I feel alone or heavily stressed or even depressed, watching the stars...helps. I don't feel...like I did before." Hailey replied softly.  
"I know what you mean, I do the same thing... well, minus the storm and lightning part but watching the stars is so comforting sometimes, especially when there is a lot on your mind." Ishmael agreed.

Hailey just smiled and did a 'uh-huh' in agreement.  
"So is there anything else that draws you to the surface?" Ishmael asked after another moment of silence.  
"Well sometimes it seems more peaceful up here then it does down there, especially right now." She replied as she watched the shooting stars across the sky.  
But while she just was content to lay there and watch the stars- Ishmael couldn't take his eyes off of her- the way the moonlight graced her features and made her look almost god like. Ishmael couldn't help himself, he pulled her close and started kissing her, missing her more then words could ever convey.  
She felt just as invigorated as if struck by lightning again, her blood felt it was boiling within her veins, yet she had a beautiful inner calm at the same time- she didn't know how to describe it. She pulled away to breathe and decided they were entirely too far away from her tent.

"You, me, my tent- now." Hailey said quickly before diving at break neck speed.  
"How do you do that?" He asked her as he struggled to follow her.  
"How do I do what?" She asked in return.  
"When I'm around you I feel like I can do anything. Like I'm invincible. I don't know what it is about you that makes me feel this way, when I look into your eyes I see everything, it's like I can see a part of you that no one else can see and I couldn't be happier than I am right now, right here, with you." He managed to get out while diving faster then he ever remembers diving.  
Hailey wanted to cry- not out of pain but out of joy. Something like this only existed in fairy tales and dreams in her mind but she almost had to pinch herself because it was actually happening to her in real life.  
They manage to sneak back into camp and into her tent before anyone noticed. Hailey had to hang two layers of sound proofing walls because she knew she would have a hard time keeping quiet for the next few hours. The moment she was done she pinned him to her bed and then it was a frenzy of kisses, nips, hisses, moans and bites. Hailey tried to be quiet, she really did. Ishmael had to put his hand over her mouth to muffle her cries of pleasure.

"Thank you." She whispered breathlessly as she came down from her high.

"You're welcome...it's been too long baby." Ishmael replied, struggling to catch his own breath.

"Agreed." Hailey replied with a giggle as she untangled herself only to snuggle next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. She felt safe and secure, even if they were in a war camp.


	24. A Thorn From The Past

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 23

The next day Hailey heard a commotion outside- low and behold more reinforcements from Atlantica, along with others from from Valdeez and Spartia with them but there was one soldier Hailey nearly died when she caught sight of. Her cousin Arianna. Hailey nearly knocked Ari over with her hug. And that's not to say Ari wasn't doing the same. The girls found so much relief that they were together- as if long lost sisters.  
"OH MY GOD! You're here! I didn't know you were coming!" Hailey said to Ari.  
"I told Ayden not to tell you- looks like he held up his end of the bargain." Ari said as she play punched Ayden in the shoulder.  
"Ow, not cool." Ayden sarcastically replied.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you wuss. Hailey, I have a surprise for you." Ari said with a wink and an uncharacteristic giggle.  
"Oh, you're evil, you know how much I hate those." Hailey jokingly replied.  
"I know but I couldn't resist. He practically packed himself in my luggage." Ari said cryptically.  
"He?" Hailey asked, looking very confused. 'Who could it be now?' she asked herself. Ari whistles and Hailey's seahorse Kalakaua comes into view. Hailey couldn't resist the girlish squeal as she goes to her seahorse- her partner in crime, her first best friend.

"Well I hope you don't mind me riding him in the Calvary, my lovely Ria got sick and I couldn't bring her, but I figured you would be ok with it as long as you got to see your one true love." Ari explained with a wink and Hailey and herself fawned over Kalakaua who was equally happy to see his long lost rider. But now that he was here with her. Hailey knew just what he needed.

"Hey, me and the big guy need to ride, we'll be back in a little while." Hailey said, grabbing his reins and jumping on bare back and riding away like they were in a great race.

She took him and rode him a very good distance away, behind a large boulder and sang to him, something he always enjoyed and would often dance along with her as she sang to him.

Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali`i wahine  
`O Lili`ulani `O ka Wo hi ku  
Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue Na waiho'o-  
lu'u a halikeole'e  
E nana na maka i ke ao malama mai  
Hawai`i akea i Kaua`i

`O Kalakaua he inoa `O Ka pua mae`ole i ka la

Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea Ke 'amaila i Kilauea  
Malamalama i Wahine kapu  
A ka luna o Uweka huna  
I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea  
Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu  
Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamo  
Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i `O- Kalakaua he inoa

`O Kalakaua he inoa `O Ka pua mae`ole i ka la  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea  
Ke`a mai la i Kilauea  
Malamalama i Wahinekapu  
A ka luna o Uwekahuna  
I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea  
Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali`i wahine  
`O Lili`ulani Wo ka `O hi ku  
Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo  
Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i  
`O Kalakaua he inoa

He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele 

That song always lifted both of their spirits, however, unbeknownst to Hailey, she had been singing to a crowd who had been hiding behind the boulder but had seen and heard everything, shortly after she left, they decided to ride and follow her. In the crowd was Ayden, Ari, Lomi, Lucian, Trip, Bade and Ishmael and several others. They started clapping and Ari even whistled. Hailey jumped and screamed as she hid behind her seahorse as if she was 5 years old again.

"Jerks!" Hailey yelled as she swore her cheeks would be forever red as the group shared a chuckle. Hailey, despite her embarrassment couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she must have looked.

"I didn't know you could sing..." Bade said as they all came closer.

"I can't, that's why I WENT AWAY from everyone..." Hailey replied as she moved out from behind her horse, her face seemed to be impossibly red.

"There's no need to be embarrassed sweetheart." Ishmael soothed wrapping an arm around her. Ari's eyebrows went to her hair line as she watched the interaction then she saw the ring on Hailey's hand.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, Hailey, is there something you want to uh, tell me or clue me in on?" Ari asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm engaged." Hailey replied, nodding toward Ishmael. Ari looked completely surprised but soon smiles smugly.

"I should have known...well congrats girl! Horrible timing, but congrats." Ari replied, stepping forward and hugging her cousin tightly. Hailey couldn't stop laughing at the 'horrible timing' line.

"And on that note, I'm going back and getting this guy settled in." Hailey replied, getting back on Kalakaua and racing back to the stables on site. She led her horse to the stable closest to her tent.  
"Have you been a good boy huh?" She asked her horse- as if he could really answer her. She picked up a brush and started grooming him as if she was back home in her own stables. She was sweet talking him in Hawaiian which is what he grew up hearing so it calmed his nerves quite a bit and helped him to relax. She remembered when her family visited the Islands and this particular sea horse fell in love with her as a yearling. Jim had to pay a king's ransom for the colt but it was worth seeing Hailey so happy.  
"So this is your true love...I see I have some competition..." Ishmael said from behind her. Hailey looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.  
"Yup- he was my first friend and has been my only friend most of the time over the last several years, he is the horse I was going to ride with you that one day. But life usually gets in the way." Hailey turned back to her horse and continued to brush him.  
"Speaking of which- I still feel bad about that." Ishmael said- leaning against one of the stable walls.  
"About what?" Hailey asks, glancing up to him.  
"About not being there for that. You have no idea how much guilt I have because I wasn't there." Ishmael explained. Hailey didn't say anything right away and seemed to have a far off look in her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Hailey asks after the silence while she holds her necklace in her hand, running her fingers over the surface.

"Of course."

"If you had been there that day, when would you have given me this necklace?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know, probably sooner then later." Ishmael answered.

"I don't think I ever told you this but now seems like as good an opportunity as ever...do you have any idea how much comfort this necklace brought me? I was wearing it when I had my accident. It was the one thing that survived unharmed. When I woke up from my coma, it was in my hand. While I was in recovery and dealing with all my new 'abilities' it was the one thing that kept me grounded..." Hailey explained.

"Then why did you try to give it back if it helped so much?"

"Because after I got the news about my lack of fertility and every time I looked in the mirror... I didn't feel worthy of everything this stood for, but, thankfully you proved me wrong." Hailey replied, going over and kissing him softly.  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Valen cut into their little make out session by strolling past them in the barn. Kalakaua grunted, pinned his ears back and glared at Valen- even he was ticked that Valen was anywhere near him.  
"Valen? I didn't recognize your ego coming into the stable 10 minutes before you did." Hailey sarcastically quipped as she turned to face the smug prince with a smile laced with venom.  
"Orebella- I didn't recognize you with those hideous tattoo's- please tell me they are part of some elaborate hoax to make you look the tiniest bit threatening." He taunted.  
"And I barely recognized you without at least three tramps slithering all over you like lampreys on a carcass, rotting on the ocean floor. Speaking of slimy, disgusting things, how are your sisters faring these days?" Hailey spat back, crossing her arms and standing in front of Ishmael, protecting him from the evil that is Valen while her eyes took on a bright, glowing red, indicating how pissed off she was becoming.  
"They're fine, they are back in the palace, being good princesses, something you wouldn't know anything about... half blood. I am surprised you are even here. Everyone knows you are the farthest thing from a fighter- but then again, what choice do you have? You are already the worst lover too." Valen spitefully replied.  
"Alright that's it..." Hailey threw her brush to the ground and got right in his face.  
"Where do you get off calling me a half blood you sick son of a bitch?! And why the hell are you still spreading those baseless, poisonous lies? Because I had respect for myself and wouldn't let you ruin me like you have countless others? So you have to go around and make up some sick story to keep your pride and your perpetual reputation as a 'ladies man'? Well sorry, you sick sack of shit, you outlived your own game. Hell why are _**you**_ even here? I thought war would have been too rough for someone of your 'delicate nature'." Hailey sneered, wishing more then anything she could break his neck.  
"Because once I found out you were here I couldn't resist watching you epically fail." He taunted, wanting to see her loose her temper. He nearly got his wish.  
Hailey started to rear back her right fist- she was going to at least break his jaw if not his face but before Hailey could move her fist forward, she heard Ayden yell her name. She turned around.  
"What?!" She roared as she twisted to see Lomi, Bade, Ishmael and Ayden behind her.  
"He's not worth it." Ayden said in a stern tone.  
"Please?!" She refuted.  
"No, not here, not now." Ayden replied.  
"Fine- you put him in his place then." Hailey said as she stormed out. Ayden goes up to Valen, staring him down.  
"Look- I appreciate the fact that you guys came to help- but keep your distance from my sister, or she will be the least of your worries, so go back to your side of camp Valen- NOW." Ayden said in such a dangerous tone that even Ishmael got shivers. Valen only smirked and went away.  
"Who in the world was that asshole?" Bade asked.  
"Valen- the most self absorbed merman in all the oceans." Ayden replied with a clenched jaw.  
"What's with him and Hailey?" Ishmael asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Lomi asked Ishmael who only nodded no.  
"It's a long story- but let's just say they don't get along- at all." Ayden said as he headed out of the barn after petting Kalakaua. Bade was in between Ishmael and Lomi and felt a disturbance in the water and looked at both of them.  
"Uh... Ayden! Wait for me!" Bade called out as he left the barn. That left Lomi and Ishmael alone. They look at each other- as if knowing what was up. Ishmael spoke first.  
"So can you please tell me whats going on and why I feel the need to track that bastard down and give him the beating of his life?" Ishmael asked, Lomi looked at Ishmael, sizing him up before he answered.  
"Have you ever noticed that Hailey has self esteem issues, even before her accident?" Lomi asks.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, Valen is the reason why she has those issues, you should let her explain the rest. But if you feel the need to put him under 10 feet of sediment or at least send him home in pieces in a royal body bag, let me know because I would help with that." Lomi said.

"I'm free for the next few hours..." Ishmael replied with a mischievous smile. Lomi smiled back and they found that at least they had this in common.

Back in Hailey's tent Ari was relaxing and sharing a bottle of booze while Hailey was telling her about her encounter with her long lost arch enemy.  
"Alright I got to know- what is going on with you? Last time I saw you, you were a nervous wreck on your way to see your ex, undercover of course and the next you're engaged to the man. What the hell happened?" Ari asks as she takes another swig from their shared bottle.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hailey replied, taking the bottle and taking a big swig and making a face at the taste of it.

"Try me sweetheart."

"He caught me snooping in his room, granted I was balling my eyes out because I saw all the letters Ayden had sent about me. And then I came clean and one thing led to another..." Hailey tried to explain.

"And you had sex didn't you." Ari cut in with a knowing grin. Before Hailey could reply her blush gave her away.

"I knew it! Do you at least like him?" Ari asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Who do you think I am? I love him, I would give my life for him. If you only knew how happy he makes me... It's ridiculous." Hailey replies, taking another large swig.

"So is he good in the sack or what?" Ari asked, getting down to the juicy details.

"He's gonna kill me with pleasure I swear, he has me literally screaming his name and reaching my peak so hard I see stars. I don't know how I managed to swim after it. But we both know I can't get pregnant so it's not like we hold back either." Hailey answers with a wink.

"I really hate you right now. I haven't gotten laid in forever." Ari admitted.

"It's never about getting laid, it's about loving the other person and letting them love you back." Hailey replied, handing the bottle back so Ari could get another drink.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Damn you woman and your logical ways." Ari teased with another wink of her own. Hailey just laughed at her because they were getting buzzed and it felt good to just tell someone what was really going on. Ari joined in the laughter and before they knew it they were on the floor, rolling around in fits of laughter and crying.

"Oh what the hell Hailey?" Ayden asked as he came in.

"She started it!" Ari said- pointing toward Hailey while they still laughed.

"Did not!" Hailey yelled back, still holding her belly and laughing. Ayden can't help but chuckle at the spectacle of the two of them and looked at the table at the nearly empty bottle. He took it and drank the remainder- coughing at the strength of it.

"You guys drank the whole bottle didn't you?" Ayden asked them as they managed to sit up and wipe the tears from their eyes. They nod yes and still try to keep from getting in a giggle fit.

"How drunk are you two?" Ayden asked. Hailey looks up her brother and he can tell from her eyes that the alcohol has already left her. Ari on the other hand...

"Please tell me you put Valen in his place..." Hailey said, her good mood already ruined by the very mention of his name.

"I told him to keep to his side of the camp unless he wants to have you be the least of his problems. Although I have a feeling if he gets anywhere near this camp Ishmael and Lomi will have a hard time deciding who gets to disembowel him first." Ayden replied, sitting down at her table.

"That's because they're awesome." Hailey replied, getting up and sitting at the table too with a smile on her face.

"You should have let her take the swing Ayden." Ari added when she took her seat at the table.

"You both know why I couldn't let that happen. But I would have liked to see you punch that prick's smug grin off his face..." Ayden replied.

"Likewise." Hailey replied.

"Hailey?" Ishmael called from outside the door.

"Come in." Hailey replied.

"Hey- can I talk to you for a moment?" Ishmael asked as he came in. Ayden and Ari took their cue to leave and left them alone.

"So, how come you never told me about Valen? Lomi said he is responsible for your 'self worth issues' even before your accident..." Ishmael said as he sat next to her at her table.

"What else did he tell you?" Hailey asks, wondering how much Lomi would tell him.

"That's all, he told me to come to you for the rest. So here I am." Ishmael said. Hailey took a deep breath, wishing she had more booze to make this next conversation a bit easier to have. Hailey spilled out everything that had happened between Valen and herself, how he destroyed her reputation and broke her heart. Valen had given her the nick name of Bella- meaning beautiful despite telling her that every other girl was always prettier then her. He ended up cheating on her anyway. Ishmael could tell that she still had some deep dark wounds from this that only time and hopefully his love could heal. Ishmael was also extremely angry at himself that he didn't recognize her anger and pain when he saw it, when Valen was verbally striking her, he cursed himself for not pummeling the bastard into the ground until he was a lump of bruised flesh. Ishmael begged Hailey for forgiveness for not doing something and promised her that he would make sure she always felt loved and worshiped like the goddess she was.

Hailey could already feel the deep wounds heal, as if Ishmael had just poured copious amounts of salve on every wound she had and she could feel herself become whole again.

"How is it, that worms like him and gods like you inhabit the same ocean?" Hailey asks with an adoring smile as she leans in to kiss him.

"Well, when you say it like that..." Ishmael replies before kissing her again, moving forward to be on his knees in front of her, he holds her face and kisses her deeply. Before they know it they are in her bed again and Ishmael is proving how much of goddess Hailey is to him.

Meanwhile Ari, Bade and several others had started a game of fin ball to blow off some steam. It was a little known fact that if Ari had not gone into the military, she would have gone into a professional fin ball career. She had this trick where she would wind herself up like a spring and when she snapped back to hit the ball, she would hit it so hard, the ball left nothing but a trail of swirling bubbles in it's wake along with a shock wave that would push most of the players over.

"So I would like to make a toast to the greatest fin ball player ever." Bade said as they all held up their mugs.

"To Ari." Bade saluted as they all clanked mugs and got delightfully drunk.

"You know, you have a way with words..." Ari told Bade as she slapped him on the shoulder later on in the night.

"Eh, it's nothing compared to the way you are on the field, you know, I got to admit, I underestimated you palace types. I thought every 'princess' was a stuck up, spoiled brat. But at least you and Hailey aren't like that." Bade replied.

"Well you're actually right, just about every 'princess' as you put it, is a stuck up broad, my cousin Adrianna is prime example of that. But Hailey and I have always been different." Ari replied before giggling and going into a full blown laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Bade asks as he can't help but laugh too.

"The irony of it all! Ayden and his dad have practically built up a hedge around little innocent Hailey and here she is, getting into prize fights, swearing and drinking with the best of us, is a fucking badass war hero! If you had told me a year ago that this would happen I would have asked you what drugs you were on and where I could get some. Although I will admit that I'm the one to introduce her to the drinking and fighting thing."

"So you've helped corrupt her is what you're saying." Bade replied with a wide grin.

"I wouldn't say it like that, I may or may not have introduced her to some of the greater pleasures in life..." Ari half admitted with a blush.

"Whatever you say doll..." Bade replied with another chuckle as he finished his drink, trying to remember how many he may have had over the course of the night.

"Wait, doll?" Ari asked, confused as to why he would use that term.

"Yeah, you're very pretty, just like a doll..." Bade replied, the alcohol inebriating and loosening his mouth. Ari looked at him like he grew another head before laughing at the comparison.

"Right, cause a doll totally has these abs and these massive muscled arms." Ari teased as she stood and flexed causing Bade to blush and laugh some more.

"Exactly." Bade replied, gesturing to her from his seat. Ari just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"And on that note- I'm going to bed." Ari said, finishing her drink and going back to her tent, chuckling all the way that Bade called her a doll.

"Dude... that was painful." Charlie said to Bade as he came over to sit next to him.

"What?" Bade asked.

"Just ask her out already. You've been hanging around her ever since she got here and you won't stop grinning like an idiot. And the whole 'you're pretty just like a doll'? How corny was that?"

"Oh shut up, not all of us are charmers like you." Bade retorted.

"I know girls like Ari- they don't want charm, they want someone who is genuine and real- they live with people who are all about appearances and facades. I think that's why she likes being with guys like us. Because we don't believe in that bull shit. Look- here's my advice, go to bed, sober up and ask her out." Charlie said, getting up again and going to bed himself. 


	25. Honestly

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 24

Hailey woke up even earlier than usual- she slowly and secretly made her way out of camp and broke for the surface to watch the sunrise- it was bright red- the morning was colder than usual as well, ice crystals were starting to form in her hair- her lips were turning as blue her tail- but it didn't matter to her- she just needed a moment of peace and reflection.  
"Hey..." Ari said behind her.  
"Hey..." Hailey said looking back at her.  
"So this is where you sneak off to, it's a little cold, ok, very cold." Ari said, making small talk as she swam up to be next to her cousin and watch the sunrise herself.  
"Doesn't matter- it's the colors that count. Look at them, very few things can compare to a sunrise like that." Hailey replied, watching the sunrise and feeling renewed by soaking in it's rays.  
"Yeah, it's beautiful and relaxing, except for the cold part, seriously- it's literally freezing, come on- lets get back before they notice." Ari reached out and tugged her arm. Hailey took one last look at the brilliant sky- it was now turning more pink and orange but still stunning. They get back into camp and sneaked under the radar of the night watchmen. Ari brings Hailey into her tent that's right across from Hailey's.  
"Whew- that was fun." Ari said while putting a blanket over her, trying to get warm again.  
"Yeah, oh- sorry how rude of me." Hailey heated up the water surrounding them to warm them up.  
"How come you didn't do that earlier?" Ari asked.  
"Didn't think of it, sorry."  
"There are times I don't know about you, it's like your body is here but your head is a million miles away." Ari noted, shaking off her chill.  
"Well to tell you the truth- with Valen here I would rather be a million miles away." Hailey said under her breath.  
"Don't let him get to you." Ari consoled.  
"I try not to! But some how he finds his way under my skin and frays my nerves and drives me crazy with every little quip and throw down. He's the personification of a shit eating dirt bag and what he says should not matter in the least to me, in fact what he says should be considered worthless..." Hailey grumbled.  
"It still hurts huh?" Ari replied softly.  
"It's been 6 years and I tell myself it shouldn't hurt, I should get over it, I'm with Ishmael now and time heals all wounds and Ishmael is making leaps and bounds in helping be get over it, but...perhaps...I just heal slower than others." Hailey said as she messed with a lock of hair. Ari looked at her cousin with sadness. Even tho Ari had never had her heart ripped out of her chest and tossed to the sharks like Hailey's had been. Valen had played her bad. Even tho he had bragged about how he 'conquered' her, which was a blatant lie, she felt just as horrible and betrayed as if he had.  
The sounds of someone riding into the stables broke the silence and Hailey went to investigate, for all the new arrivals were supposed to have already arrived. Hailey turned invisible and saw someone get off a black stallion that resembled her own Kalakaua. They were wearing a cloak almost exactly like her own but their tail was red. The person whispered something to the sea horse that Hailey could have sworn was very ancient form of Atlantian, then the person took off their hood, it was obvious it was a girl, she had blonde, curly hair that had the most beautiful ringlets. Then the girl turned around and stared at Hailey and smiled. Hailey immediately knew who it was. Hailey turned off her invisibility and squealed with joy. It was Alexandria- Sephira's Alexandria. Her blue swirling eyes gave her away. Hailey succeeded in knocking her over with a hug.  
"Oh am I happy to see you!" Hailey said as she squeezed her friend to almost the point of breaking her.  
"Likewise Hailey, can I get up now?" Alexandria asked with a giggle.  
"Yeah, sorry, a little zealous." Hailey replied.  
"That's an understatement." Alex said as she got up and brushed herself off.  
"So have you come to help us fight?" Hailey asked with an eager smile.  
"Well yes and no." Alexandria's answer confused Hailey.  
"Excuse me?" Hailey replied.  
"I am here to make sure you don't go into another coma. So yes I will fight by your side but my main concern is making sure you stay alive." Alexandria explained.  
"Ok...that's not troubling at all..." Hailey says sarcastically.

"It's not meant to be troubling but it's meant to be comforting. Anyway, so can I bunk with you?"

"Um...well..." Hailey replied as she tried to come up with the words to explain why that wouldn't be a good idea. Alexandria looks at her curiously before seeing Hailey's engagement ring.

"Never mind, I'll see if I can bunk with Ari." Alex replied with a chuckle. Hailey blushes deeply but nods in agreement.  
"Hello?" A voice came from one end of the barn, Hailey turned her head invisible to peek out for a second. It was Lomi. She ducks in and tells Alexandria who it is. Alexandria tilts her head to the side and repeated his name a few times as she was trying to remember something.  
"Have you ever met him?" Hailey asks while whispering low.  
"Perhaps, but there is just something about that name that just is..." Alex replies as if trying to remember something from a long time ago.  
"Well you should meet him then cause...you just need to meet him. He's such a great guy and he has a face and a body to match." Hailey replied.  
"Well that does it then huh?" The girls straiten up for a second before coming out of their stall. Lomi jolted slightly at the two girls seeming to appear out of nowhere. He just stood there staring at them, well Hailey he recognized, but the other girl seemed to come out of a dream. Even at a distance he could see she was different but not in a negative way, it was actually drawing him in. They got a little closer and Lomi and Alexandria just stared at each other for the longest time. Hailey was a bit confused by this, but she excused herself, not that either one of them noticed or even cared.

It was as if time stood still and the two of them just stood there, half smiling but just staring at each other, like coming face to face with something from the past, the future, a fantasy perhaps all at the same time. It wasn't till Kalakaua whinnied and broke the silence that they broke from their trance like state. Alexandria held out her hand to shake his.  
"Alexandria" Alexandria said- introducing herself.  
"Lomi" Lomi said shaking her hand.  
"Nice to meet you." 'Again' she added in her head.  
"Nice to meet you too, where are you coming from?" Lomi asked.  
"Sephira." Alexandria answered.  
"That would explain the eyes." Lomi quickly replied before thinking how it would come across.  
"Yes, I get that a lot." Alexandria replied with a chuckle.  
"Sorry, didn't mean it like...ugh" Lomi replied, slapping his palm to his face for sounding like an awkward teenager.  
"No, it's ok, I'm used to it."  
"But they are...gorgeous." Lomi replies, trying to recover.  
"My eyes?"  
"Yes, well- all of you..."  
"Thanks, you are...uh... too kind." Alexandria replies, trying to be gracious.

Both of them blushed as red as her tail and the moment turned awkward again. Alexandria excused herself and got her satchel- almost an exact replica of Hailey's. She swam out of the barn and went to Ari's tent where Hailey and Ari were waiting.  
"Oh my god..." Alexandria said, her eyes becoming brighter and flowing faster.  
"Told you he was awesome." Hailey said while she leaned against a support beam.  
"Wait, what?" Ari cut in.  
"Ari- this is Alexandria, Sephira's Alexandria." Hailey said, effectively introducing the two of them.  
"Sweet! Oh it will be so awesome to fight by your side." Ari replied with giddiness.  
"Likewise." Alexandria said regaining her composure.  
"So- let me show you to the bedroom section of the tent." Ari said going to the back of the tent. They set up another bunk for her and got her settled in.  
"So why did you say 'oh my god' when you came in?" Ari asked.  
"Maybe it's none of your business Ari." Hailey countered.  
"No- you're fine Ari- it's just that you fight with some really handsome soldiers." Alexandria replied.  
"Oh- which one did you meet?" Ari asked.  
"Lomi?" Alexandria said almost like a question, like she's getting used to saying the name.  
"Oh yeah- he's gorgeous, like GORGEOUS, his brother is even more handsome in my opinion but really full of himself which makes him less attractive in the long run." Ari explained.  
"I completely agree." Alexandria said with a grin and blushing lightly.  
"Plus you're red probably complements his green really well." Ari added with a wink.  
"Huh- never thought of that." Alexandria noted.

After that Ari and Alexandria got into a very intense conversation about fighting styles and strength training and blah blah blah. Hailey watched the two of them go back and forth and felt her mind grow numb. She wondered if Ishmael had woken up yet.  
"Excuse me" Hailey said abruptly and went outside to breathe. Ishmael was just coming out of his tent that he had just sneaked back into and smiled at her. She went over to him and asked if they could speak privately. He was barely in his tent with the tent door closed before Hailey had her arms around him and her lips pressed firmly into his. It was as if she had been set fire again, she allowed her heart to become fully engulfed in the love she felt for him. He was pleasantly surprised at this but that didn't stop him from matching her fervor and holding her so close he was almost afraid he would crush her.  
"What brought that on?" Ishmael asked with a bright smile.  
"I wanted to thank you." Hailey explained, a bit out of breath.  
"For what? I haven't done anything special. Unless it's a thank you for last night and in that case, there is no thanks needed." Ishmael replied, his sexy smile across his face.  
"The thanks is for loving me, even when I didn't love myself."

"I will always love you. No matter what." He affirmed.

"Same here." Hailey replied before claiming his lips again.

"Oh and Alexandria, Sephira's Alexandria is here..." Hailey said as she broke away.

"Why?"

"She said it was to keep me from going into another coma, but who knows with her..." Hailey replied with a shrug.

"Should I be worried?" Ishmael asks.

"She said I should be comforted but that doesn't keep me from being a bit suspicious." Hailey answered. 


	26. A Date With The Sun

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 25

They barely had another moment to themselves before someone tapped on the tent door.  
"Who is it?" Ishmael asked.  
"It's Ayden."  
"Please come in." Hailey answered. Ayden shook his head and came in anyway  
"I wanted to let you know the enemy is starting to encroach and may lay siege for a while." Ayden said.  
"Thanks for the update, I will make sure my soldiers are prepared then." Ishmael replied.

"Well, with that bit of news, I have some drills I need to do, skills to sharpen, calories to burn..." Hailey said as she left the tent to get Alexandria and Ari to do some more training.  
"Is that Alexandria?" Ishmael asks as he sees Alexandria from a distance.  
"Yep, you can tell from her eyes. She was born blind you know...she is Sephira's niece, she is the first one to get any kind of 'healing' from Sephira." Hailey explained.

"Oh, ok, after I consult with my generals, can I join in with your training?"

"Of course, just be prepared, we train hard." Hailey warned him.  
Hailey, Ari and many others headed back to the training grounds and were joined by Lomi and Alexandria and after introductions- the training began.  
Most got tuckered out after only a few hours and were content to watch Alexandria and Hailey continue on their seemingly rehearsed and synchronized training/ fighting duel. Ishmael noticed Lomi couldn't take his eyes off of Alexandria.  
"She's gorgeous..." Ishmael said to Lomi as they watched from the sidelines.  
"Yeah- tell me about it." Lomi replied with a smirk.  
"She's almost as pretty as my Hailey." Ishmael added, Lomi just started laughing.  
"You would say that...you do realize that there are literally hundreds of men out here waiting for you to mess up so they can steal her away from you right? Hailey is amazing and everyone seems to know it. Never let her go." Lomi replied, giving Ishmael a sideways glance.

"I don't intend to." Ishmael said.  
They shook hands as friends and continued to watch the girls before Lomi leaned over to Ishmael and whispered.  
"If they have this kind of stamina doing hard training, I wonder how they would be...never mind." Both of them started to laugh at the intended innuendo.  
"Are you really wondering that? Cause, I mean...it should be obvious." Ishmael admitted with a blush. The girls then came to the end of their training sequence and went to sit down with their guys. Hailey was looking over the small crowd that had gathered and noticed Valen staring at her and Alexandria as if figuring out a puzzle. She watched his eyes go from Alexandria to Lomi then over to her left hand and she was delighted to see him in a state of shock when he saw her ring, his eyes then went to Ishmael in the same state of shock and he shook his head and walked away.

'Finally I find something to shut him up.' Hailey thought to herself with a grin.  
"Everything ok?" Ishmael asks.  
"Yes... everything is fine." Hailey says without looking at him, her eyes still trained on her target. Ishmael tries to follow her line of sight but can not see what she sees.  
"What are you looking at?" Ishmael asks.  
"Nothing now." Hailey answers rather cryptically before looking back at him with a smug grin.  
"Ok... so what were you looking at?"  
"A reaction."  
"From who?"  
"Valen- it seems he finally saw my ring and was so shocked that he had to walk away with out a word." Hailey answered triumphantly.  
Ishmael nodded and put his arm around her. Hailey leaned into him and Ishmael noticed her heart still beating a bit fast and a small, faint slightly purple light seemed to come from her chest as well. Then a scout approached and Hailey's heart sank as she heard the news, the small faint light faded to nothing and her eyes turned half gray, half orange. Ayden looked at his sister and felt just like she did. The message was a taunt and a warning from the enemy. Hailey firmly set her jaw and looked at Alexandria who nodded in a 'oh yeah- let's whoop em.' kind of look.  
Later that night Hailey found herself with Alexandria sneaking behind enemy lines. Alexandria was cloaked while Hailey turned invisible.

After almost the whole camp had gone to sleep Hailey and Alexandria made quick work of sabotaging the enemies weaponry as well as poisoning their entire food supply as well as swapping the medicine that would counteract it with something that would make it worse. They sneaked out of there without a trace and safely made it back to their side of the camp. When Hailey returned she saw Lomi waiting for them.  
"So I take it you did some dirty work?" He whispered to them.  
"Yep, it's war, it's all dirty." Alexandria answered.  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" Hailey asked Lomi.  
"Oh I couldn't sleep until I knew you two got back safe." He answered, still looking at Alexandria.

Alexandria smiled and shook her head while she let out a soft chuckle.

"You were always the worrier..." She replied with a knowing smile. Both Hailey and Lomi looked at her slightly confused before she shooed them off to bed.  
Alexandria got Hailey up early and brought her to surface for the sunrise.  
"Thanks for coming with me, the sunrise is always helpful with my nerves." Hailey stated.  
"Actually there is another reason we would and should be here for the dawning of the sun." Alexandria says in rather formal language.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, when we get to the surface I will hold you up out of the water and I need you to spread your wings as far as they can go- they will act as solar panels and help you take in power and help you fight today." Alexandria explained.  
"So that's why I feel better when I get sunshine." Hailey realized.  
"Yes, especially when you can get as much surface area exposed as possible. In fact the last time you over did it- if someone would have brought you to the surface and you could have gotten some sunshine you would have come back in at least half the time. You would have eaten the same amount but woken up sooner."  
"Nice."  
"Ok we're here, now sit on one of my shoulders and open your wings, don't flap them just have them face the sun, close your eyes, meditate and clear your mind and let your body drink in the sunshine."  
"Uh...um...ok" Hailey sat on Alexandria's shoulder and did as instructed. She started to focus and meditate and really just try to clear her mind. Then an odd sensation started to occur she felt as if she was being invigorated.  
Back at camp Ishmael woke earlier than usual, he came out of his tent to see Lomi pacing in front of the Alexandria and Ari's tent.  
"You waiting for them to get up?" Ishmael asked.  
"Well I get the feeling they are already up but I don't hear them." Lomi answers, listening carefully.  
"Well here's how we find out." Ishmael taps on the tent door and says hello. Ari stumbles to the door wearing a night robe still.  
"What?" She grumbles still half asleep.  
"Is Alexandria awake yet?" Lomi asked.  
"Not only is she already awake but she isn't even here." Ari says, rubbing her eyes.  
"Where is she?" Ishmael asks.  
"Alexandria said something about Hailey's wings and the sun, so my guess they both went to the surface. So if that's all you want, I am going back to bed." Ari replied, shutting the tent door and collapsing on her bed.

After the tent door closed Ishmael looked at Lomi and they shot up like a rocket toward the surface as if in a race with each other. They both made a leap out of the water and saw Hailey at a distance- or at least someone who looked an awful lot like Hailey but glowing sunshine yellow, the two of them made a break for it, leaping out of the water occasionally to make sure they were on track and trying to get a better look at her. They stop just shy of 20 feet and then pop their heads out of the water and look at the spectacle before them.  
It was Hailey alright, but she glowed bright sunshine yellow- she was almost painful to look at. They duck underneath the waves and see Alexandria holding her up with some difficulty.  
"Do you want some help with that, or with holding her up at least?" Lomi asked.  
"No, you can't help with this, you will die of you touch her right now, that's why I wanted to leave in secret, who told?"  
"Ari." Ishmael answered.  
"Figures." Alexandria grumbles with an exaggerated eye roll.  
"Why would we die if we touch her?" Lomi asks.  
"Well let me rephrase that, do you see how the glow is starting to go down the length of her body?"  
"Yeah..." The guys answered in unison.  
"The part of her that isn't glowing, you can touch, but once it starts to glow DO. NOT. TOUCH. HER. because you will die. What the glowing indicates is she has fully absorbed the sun's power, similar to what people experience when around Sephira but this is a cruder/ more dangerous way of getting a similar result. But because I have Sephira's power coursing through my own veins, I actually have no ill effects from holding her."

Just then Hailey's fin started to glow.  
"Just a little more honey." Alexandria cooed to Hailey under her breath. She looked over at her shoulder to see even it was glowing. She slowly let Hailey drop back into the water and swam around to her face and held her hands to keep her stationary until the glow faded into Hailey's skin. The guys just floated right there with them in awed silence. After a few minutes the glow faded completely from her skin while her wings drew back into her and Hailey slowly opened her eyes, only her pupils were no longer black but instead bright yellow, still glowing. She only looks at Alexandria as if not noticing the guys floating just behind her.  
"How do you feel?" Alexandria asks.  
"Strange, very strange." Hailey answers then she notices the guys looking at her like she had grown a second head.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Hailey asks.  
"We were worried." Ishmael answers.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hailey asks, tilting her head inquisitively. Lomi points to his eyes. Hailey extends one wing folds it in front of her and uses one of the edge feathers as a mirror and shrieks when she sees her own eyes.  
"Whoa, calm down Hailey." Alexandria instructs.  
"What is going on with my eyes!?" Hailey asks.  
"Your eyes are just showing you are full of power. Now if you don't want to scare everyone fighting with us today, wear a veil. Because no matter how hard you try, it won't go away until the energy is spent. Otherwise just keep repeating that it's something 'new'."  
"What do you suggest?"  
"I think it does more for our enemy today to see two glowing pieces of sun staring back at them." Alexandria says with the firmest resolve. Hailey grins at this. She tucks her wing back in with a shrug.  
"Well what are we waiting for then?" She says as she dives into the depths. Ishmael did his best to keep up with her while Alexandria hesitated while Lomi waited for her.  
"You ok there?" Lomi asks.  
"Yes." Alexandria replies, looking at him thoughtfully.  
"Can I do something real quick?" Alexandria asks before biting her lip nervously.  
"Of course." Lomi said with a shrug and before he could do anything else Alexandria was kissing him.  
"Thanks." Alexandria said with a bright smile before she started to dive.  
"Now that's more like it." Lomi said as he followed her down. As they came to the sea floor Ayden was rather impatiently waiting for them all.  
"Hailey? What's up with your eyes?" He asked.  
"I..it... it's new." Hailey says with a small smile.  
"But you're ok right? Where's Alexandria?" Ayden asks.  
"She should have been on my tail..." Hailey said looking behind her and then can see Alexandria swimming full speed with Lomi hot on her tail.  
"Oh- there she is, apparently I just swim faster than her." Hailey said shrugging slightly while grinning like and idiot.  
"Well off to your stations then." Ayden said.

"Wait, can I say something to everyone?" Hailey asks, suddenly feeling the need to address her comrades.

Hailey took her place on top of a boulder in front of the forces. She takes a big breath before opening her wings and turning around to face the troops and gives them a speech that will last indefinitely in their memories...


	27. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Not All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 26

Alexandria opens up her wings and slaps them together to get everyone's attention. It made an unearthly sound that put the soldiers in almost a state of shock to see two girls- not just mermaids but something all together different- fighting machines with wings. Hailey's wings looked almost bright gold in color due to the sun's power while Alexandria's were red like her tail but with black tips to the feathers.

Hailey took a deep breath and addressed them.  
"Oh War Heroes. This is no time for ceremony. In the long history of the world, only a few generations have been granted the role of defending freedom in its hour of maximum danger. I do not shrink back from this weighty responsibility, I welcome it. I do not believe that any of us would exchange places with any other people or any other generation. The energy, the faith, the devotion which we bring to this endeavor will light our purpose and all who serve it. Our lives have been marked with scars to our bodies and our minds with debates about great issues, issues of war and peace, issues of prosperity and depression of freedom and slavery. If we wish to be free, if we mean to preserve the priceless privileges for which we have been so long fighting for and defending, if we now, do not abandon the epic struggle of life with freedom in which we find ourselves in and which we have pledged ourselves never to abandon until the glorious object of our quest shall be obtained, namely our aim- we must fight!"  
Hailey pauses as the soldiers cheer.  
"You may ask, what is our aim? I can answer in one word. It is victory! Victory at all costs. Victory in spite of all terrors. However long and hard the road may be, for without victory there is no survival- there is only death in slavery. The battle, oh war heroes is not to the strong alone; it is to the vigilant, the active, the brave and the swift. Besides if we were worthy to desire it, then it must be ours. There is no retreat but in death, submission and slavery! The war is inevitable – the battle is before us- and let it come! I repeat, let it come!"

Hailey pauses for another round of cheering.  
"When I turn myself to these thoughts, I take courage-I am determined to forget all my other fears, and I will march forward with a firmer step in the full assurance that my purpose and cause will bear me out, that I shall be able to justify to the gods- upon the clearest of principles, every resolution in my hand, the avowed end of which I will see in my own hour. At times, history and fate meet at a single time in a single place to shape a turning point in merman's unending search for freedom, life and liberty- also for our future and our children's future. This is that time! Time to meet our destiny and to show what we are made of! Without this concentrated power we cannot face what lies before us, for they are strong but we are stronger! We have our allies- our brothers in arms, our brothers in blood, weather it be the blood that flows in our veins or in the blood we spill together on the battlefield this day. To this wonderful page in our history another more glorious page will still be added one that we write ourselves this day. And we shall overcome our enemy- those tyrants you see on the other side of the battlefield. You must not fear them! Instead let those tyrants fear you! For you have conquered and you will conquer still, because you are prepared for the tactics that decide the fate of battles. To arms then, all of you! All of you! Conquer them, conquer this day, and every day from now on, conquer this moment even. Conquer your own hearts! For if you do this- the oppressors- our enemy who count themselves mighty and strong shall disappear like dust!"  
Hailey raises her fist and cheers- the entire congregation of soldiers cheer with her in a loud and thunderous.  
Who-rah! Who-rah! Who-rah!  
And they charge toward their enemy. They utterly destroy them. And with the last shot and cannon fire ended Hailey rejoices with Alexandria who had fought at her side along with Ari and Bade and many others, then Hailey becomes panicked looking for her brother, Ishmael and Lomi- she does not see them anywhere.  
"What's wrong Hailey? We won!" Ari asks above the roar of the crowd.  
"I don't see Ayden, Ishmael or Lomi anywhere!" Hailey yells as her tears stream down her face, her eyes- bright orange indicating her deep fear for their lives. Alexandria scans the crowd- using her advanced vision to see thru the mass of bodies to try and locate their beloved. Her eyes stop and widen, tears start to well up in her own eyes, she grabs hold of Hailey and points- Hailey follows Alexandria's line of sight and sees Ayden in the distance standing over two, badly damaged- seemingly lifeless bodies and her heart drops.  
"NO!" Hailey screams at the top of her lungs to the point everyone around her stops cheering and stares in astonishment. Hailey and Alexandria break for it and torpedo towards Ayden and the two bodies that lay on the ground. They swam faster then they had ever swam before.  
Hailey stops as she is just over the bodies- and then all hell broke loose in her mind and heart- the bodies did indeed belong to Ishmael and Lomi. She starts to cry and wail as she sits between the two of them- fearing the worst. Then amidst all her anguish she hears Alexandria gasp and looks at her- she is on Lomi's other side and is pointing to his chest.  
"His heart! It's beating! Slowly...NO NO NO NO! It's slowing down-he's dying! Lomi! Stay with me please!" Then Alexandria's eyes go to Ishmael's chest and points to it as well.  
"Both of them! We are loosing both of them! Oh god why?! Why can't I save them?! There is nothing I can do!" Alexandria wails as she sits next to Lomi, petting his head affectionately. Hailey then has a stroke of genius.  
"You may not be able to save them but I can... By god if it kills me- so be it! I will save them the way Sephira saved me, I can save them!" Hailey says, wiping her eyes.  
"No! You don't have that much power- you might be able to save one but not both! You will die if you do this- you can't!"  
"Yes I can! Now get back! Ari- get her back! Everyone- stay back!"  
Hailey then rubs her hands together as if starting a fire of their own. A light shines from her palms and she places each palm over each man's heart, her wings immediately expand and the remaining yellow glow drains out of them and travels down her arms to her hands then to Ishmael and Lomi.  
But once every ounce of sun power had been drained Hailey clenches her jaw and squeezes her eyes shut as if being in immense pain and cries out as if giving birth. Then the blue light from within her started to drain as well, her wings began to shrivel and disintegrate into nothing, the glow seemed to drain from every part of her but lastly from her own heart, her own skin became dull, the coloring in her tail also followed suit by becoming dull. Her skin became so thin that you could clearly see every vein and nerve thru it. The temporary tattoo seemed to slough off of her. Even her own huge scar on her abdomen became faint and eventually disappeared. Her muscle tone had also disappeared leaving only a tendon-y skeleton covered by super thin skin remained.  
Hailey then took a deep breath in, her eyes opened wide and looked toward the sky, her eyes fading from her naturally intense blue to a dull gray, she lifted her hands off their chests as she went to stand on what would be her knees and as she exhaled she closed her eyes and fell forward falling ever so gracefully... onto her face.

Alexandria and Ayden rushed over and turned her over to put her on her back, with Hailey's head in her brother's lap, her upper body in Alexandria's lap, Ayden begins to cry out as he had never cried out in anguish before. Alexandria lifted Hailey's head to her own arms chest and rocked back and forth while weeping uncontrollably while Ayden punched the ground so hard- that Ishmael and Lomi both opened their eyes and taking in a deep breath as if startled from sleep, they sat up and looked at themselves in amazement for they looked as if nothing had ever happened to them, they look at the pale and dull tail that was between them, their eyes growing wide as they followed the body line up to Hailey's face. Lomi is stunned to the point he cannot move. Ishmael scrambles and sits directly across from Alexandria which is perpendicular to Ayden so that Hailey's body is now in both of their laps.  
"What happened?!" He asks- tears flowing from his own eyes.  
"I told her not to, but she wouldn't listen! She transferred all the power she had left, from the sun, Sephira and even her own life force and put it into both of you! She has made the ultimate sacrifice for our sakes..." Alexandria cries out in response. Ishmael holds out his arms so that he can hold Hailey's limp body. He kisses her forehead and squeezes her tight not wanting to know that she would not be squeezing back. Lomi finds the strength to move and lifts Hailey's right hand and kisses it and puts it to his own forehead and weeps bitterly. Ishmael takes her left hand and holds it while looking anxiously into Hailey's face as if waiting for her to wake up, he looks back at her hand and kisses it as well but as his lips pull away, the ring falls off, tumbles onto her belly then slides off onto the ground as if in slow motion. Ishmael desperately picks up the ring and tries to put it back on her finger, but her finger is so small, thin and frail it just keeps sliding off. Lomi looks up and sees a sea of sad faces around him- he stands and makes a speech of his own.  
"Here- before us lies the last true hero- she alone has paid the highest price anyone can ask, whether in heaven or here on this miserable earth. Who ever said 'all is fair in love and war' is a LIAR! They obviously have never dealt with either one. For neither is fair or just. So remember the words she spoke to us! Remember the deeds she has done for us! Never let her memory die! Because she has made the ultimate sacrifice!" The crowd of soldiers once again did a thunderous-

"Who-rah!"

The great sadness that was felt by all there went clear up to the heavens- the sun, moon and stars even felt it. Sephira herself was deeply grieved and saddened but had given everything she could the first time she saved Hailey. What they needed was a miracle.

And it just so happens that while all of this chaos was happening someone else was unknowingly helping. From the shipwreck that Hailey had saved, Alejandro was on a quest to find the fountain of youth. He didn't find it but what he did find was far more powerful, he had stumbled upon the remaining half of the original star, the entity responsible for creating Sephira herself, locked deep down inside a mountain, when Ayden had punched the ground and woke up Ishmael and Lomi- he had hit the ground just right to somehow send a shiver to this mountain and jostled the stones in one of the walls and a beam of sunlight ignited the star and it glowed bright white.  
"Save her" A voice from the star echoed into the cavern.  
"Save who?" Alejandro asked.  
"Her..." Hailey's face flashed upon the surface of the star.  
"How?" He asked.  
"Set me free from this mountain- let me roam the heavens once more." It requested.  
Alejandro luckily had dynamite and blew the wall of the mountain down so that the star left and came to be directly above the surface of the water where Hailey was lying underneath.  
"You- who gave everything and yet receives nothing- Abirra Mahalia Orebella Hawkins- You have proven what your name means- you have been strong, you have been tenderly compassionate while still keeping fast hold on your chastity despite the ill wills of others, you drank in the sun to save nations and therefore were golden in your everlasting beauty. You have flown among the swift and the strong like hawks and eagles while protecting the weak. But while I cannot give you the grand talents Sephira had given you, I can give you what you need and want the most because you are worthy of this ever flowing blessing I so bestow un to thee. Live long and prosper and may my force be with you... always."

And with that a beam of light came down and came to be on Hailey. Ishmael, Ayden, Lomi and Alexandria all shot back 5 feet and they all watched in amazement as Hailey levitated on her back with her arms and tail falling to her sides- she begins to transform in front of them- her skin and muscles returning- the color in her tail once again becoming bright and vibrant. Her hair became as shiny and luxuriant as the best silks can get. Then the beam of light becomes intensely bright so that all have to turn away or else be blinded. When the light became less intense and started to dim to the point of disappearing they found Hailey once again laying on her back but with arms out wide and palms up. They all hang in suspense as their eyes train on her chest to see if she is breathing. It seems to take hours before they finally see her chest heave- as if breathing in deeply. They cheer and rush her. All of them cheering for her to wake up. Finally she opens her eyes and has a rather blank stare at all of them as if she doesn't know them. They sit her up and they all hush while Ayden speaks first- he gets right in her face, puts both his hands on her shoulders and slowly speaks.  
"Hailey- do you know who I am?" Ayden asks.

Hailey tilts her head inquisitively but says nothing, instead slowly nods her head no. Ishmael speaks next but Hailey gives the same response. Lomi, Alexandria all try but Hailey continues to say nothing. She just stares at them as if they are all strangers.  
Then in the distance Hailey hears Kalakaua whinny and turns her head toward the noise- she gets up and heads towards the stable where Kalakaua had been put up in. Everyone follows her. She comes into the stable and stands in front of a seahorse that had meant so much to her before. She puts up her hand to the seahorses head and gently pets it. Kalakaua then pushes his head into her hand to the point they are eye to eye. Hailey closes her eyes and Kalakaua does the same, as if telepathically communicating. Then Hailey slowly smiles and takes a deep breath in and ever so slowly and softly starts to whisper.  
"O... Kalakaua... he inoa... O Ka pua mae...`ole i ka la" Hailey softly, hesitantly sings in such a low tone.

And a broad smile comes across her face. She puts her forehead to Kalakaua's and closes her eyes again. And a single tear rolls down each cheek then as if coming to a realization she looks back up into Kalakaua's eyes and gasps. She quickly turns to her brother and jumps in his arms. Ishmael, Lomi, Alexandria and everyone else started cheer and to group hug. Ayden takes his sisters head in his hands and looks into her eyes and repeats his question.  
"Hailey- do you know who I am?"  
"How can I forget my brother, my savior and my friend?" Hailey answers.

He kisses her on the forehead again and hugs her so tight she squirms to try and breathe. Her left hand is then held by Ishmael who looks into those big sapphire blue eyes of hers and asks.  
"Hailey- do you know who I am?" He asks, desperately hopeful.  
"If there was ever a doubt in my mind that I was not looking into the eyes of the love of my life, I would be a fool. Ishmael, as you are mine, I am yours." She answers, her tone soft but incredibly firm.

They kiss and Ishmael takes the ring that wouldn't stay on back onto her left hand. Which brings forth great cheering. Hailey looks over at Lomi and Alexandria, she breaks from Ishmael's embrace and hugs them too.  
"Now Alexandria, since I believe you have fulfilled all your obligations to me, I only ask one more favor, stay, a little while at least." And as Hailey is saying this she takes Lomi's hand and has him hold Alexandria's hand.  
"Let's all go home." Hailey says to them all.

She goes back and gets her things, packs them away and they head home.  
Once home, Hailey sits at her vanity, getting ready for dinner, she looks up and stares at her appearance, she squints her eyes and leans in, her eye color slowly turning from her trademark intense blue to a bright silver gray. She smirks as her eye color goes back to blue.

"Well, perhaps I may have more power then I thought I did..." She whispers to herself.

'And no one needs to know...' Hailey thought to herself with her smirk turning into an outright evil grin.


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

Upon returning to Atlantica, Hailey and Ishmael made the formal announcement of their engagement. Both of their families couldn't be prouder of them and quickly gave their blessings. Hailey had the great fortune to have two weddings- one in Atlantica and one in Tezrah. After several years of marriage the young couple defied the odds and brought into the world a healthy and handsome baby boy. Four years later- a little princess proved to steal the hearts of everyone who laid eyes on her.

Alexandria and Lomi ended up getting married as well- in a small, private ceremony that was still stunningly simple and elegant. However they lived in infamy as the great war heroes they were. They also had two children of their own, not too dissimilar in age from Hailey and Ishmael's children. But they traveled the world- whether it be on missions, vacations or just simple explorations.

Ayden fell in love with the princess of Valdeez while visiting friends he had made among the soldiers, officers and generals during the war with DeAndorra. It actually was quite hilarious how they met- but that story is perhaps for another time. They also had children of their own- actually 4 of them.

Alexander did end up marrying Ishmael's sister Lilita and not for any of the reasons he had given to Hailey on their initial visit. For Hailey's wedding in Atlantica he was paired up with her for the walk down the aisle and it clicked. He hung off her every word and followed her every movement at Hailey's wedding in Tezrah. And he made more than the usual "vacations" and "visits" for no apparent reasons except to see Lilita very soon after that.

Bade finally asked Ari out and they found happiness in their mutual fondness of the battlefield, their 'bad' habits, the great outdoors, their sense of humor and not surprisingly- in each other. Lucian met his equal in Hailey's cousin Adrianna of all people. Since both of them loved how much the other one looked and somehow- despite both of them being rather shallow never seemed to run out of things to talk about- namely themselves. Valen finally did meet his match in Vivian who nearly bankrupted his kingdom and left him with nothing.

But we can't forget about the two people who started it all...Jim and Ariel- who one day found themselves sitting on a swing on a veranda off of their living room in the palace of Atlantica- Jim- holding his new granddaughter- strait from Hailey's arms to his, looks over to his beautiful wife who is holding her new grandson strait from Ayden's arms to hers, couldn't help but smile contentedly.  
"Wow- how did we get here? One minute it seems we were just kids ourselves. And look at us- we are holding two of the most precious little merbabies in the oceans." Jim softly cooed.  
"You know I used to think you were the most handsome man I have ever seen, then our son came along and then I wasn't so sure, but now that I look at my grandson and there is no doubt- I knew you were the right guy." Ariel says as she strokes her grandson's crazy hair.  
Jim chuckles and looks at his wife shaking his head.  
"The right guy for what?" Jim asks.  
"For giving me everything I ever wanted. Freedom to do what I wanted, a companion, to do whatever I wanted to do- with. But while that was all well and good- you gave me the most precious treasures I could possess- my children. And they in turn gave me these bundles of adorable joy. I don't think life gets much better than this Jim." Ariel replied, looking adoringly into the eyes of her soul mate.  
"Oh I don't know about that... it has been over an hour since I kissed you last." Jim purred. Ariel blushed like she usually did whenever Jim would make a reference like that or even just give her a look- despite all the years they had been married, through everything they had been through, they were still happy and still in love. And really- success in life should never be measured by anything else but love and happiness.

The End


End file.
